


Fluffy Geniuses

by Ladygr0wls, Nikotheamazingspoonklepto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Catlock, Fluff, Hardcore, M/M, Smut, fluff to rot your teeth, omfg don't even look at me I'll do chapters later I just wanted it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygr0wls/pseuds/Ladygr0wls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson was invalided home and is very lonely. When he decides to get a furry companion, he meets Sherlock Holmes. A black cat with a sharp tongue, a hard shell, and a surprisingly gooey center. They fall in love, then, like always; SHIT HAPPENS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG I know, I'll split it into chapters later 
> 
> ALSO TOTALLY LEAVES OFF IN A HORRIBLE PLACE BECAUSE THIS IS AN RP AND I HAVENT GOTTEN TO FINDING THE REST YET LEAVE ME ALONE!!

John Watson parks his Land Rover outside of the "Furry Adoption Shelter" and turns off the ignition. He had been living on his own for quite a few months since getting out of the Army on Medical Discharge. 

He's lonely, he's realized.

It was a sad revelation that he and his therapist came upon last month and she recommend adopting a furry companion. Seeing as he cannot work and is getting a decent amount of money from his army pension, on top of his disability coverage, he saved up enough for the adoption fees to get himself a so called 'furry companion'.

Maybe it will help, if he doesn't find a compatible companion then no harm done.

After a moment he collects his cane and climbs out of the car and enters the shelter, smiling at the friendly receptionist. A young girl, bunny-furry is coloring beside her.

"Hello, welcome to London's Furry Shelter. My name is Molly. Here to adopt?" Molly is a very pretty young woman with blonde hair and sweet smile.

"Er, my name is John" John blushes and nods. "Yes, first time."

"Lovely!" Molly smiles. "What are you looking for? An active companion or more of a young one to look after like Hayleigh here?"

John pauses, what type of companion did he need? He certainly didn't want a young furry to look after, he'd rather them be able to look after themselves for the most part. An active one would cause him too much strain on his injuries so...

"If there are any matured companions that just like to sit around and have a nice chat or go to museums and the like, that would be nice." John smiles nervously, thinking his request to be too out of the ordinary.

Molly pauses and leans back in her chair, tapping her pen to the table and looks to Hayleigh when she speaks up.

"Has anyone adopted Sherly yet?" Hayleigh asks in a soft voice, not looking up from her coloring book.

"Oh what a lovely idea Hayleigh!" Molly looks back to John with an even brighter smile than before. "I have just the companion for you. Sherlock has been here for quite a while, his brother was adopted last year." Molly gets up and pats Hayleigh on the head before coming around the counter, beckoning John to follow. John follows into stride beside her, noticing that she had slowed her gait upon seeing his cane.

"What kind of companion is Sherlock if he hadn't been adopted yet?" John asks, slightly concerned.

"He's rather sharp and very brilliant, a lovely black cat-furry. He's a bit younger than you and can either talk your ear off about any given subject that has caught his interest at the time or he won't talk at all and be in his own little world. Sherlock really needs a patient companion who will listen and it seems that you need someone to distract you." Molly gives him a warm, knowing smile.

John almost falters in mid-stride when he silently realizes that she is right. Instead of responding he enters the large room full of about a dozen cat-furries all doing something rather active. However there is one cat sitting in the corner, tinkering with a rubix cube.

"Sherlock," Molly calls as they approach the black-cat, being careful not to startle him while he is so focused. John cannot help the faint smile that forms on his face.

Sherlock is a rather pretty black cat with soft ears and a twitching black tail. He has a sleek, slender frame, high cheek bones and the most beautiful grey-green cat eyes. His pale skin looks very soft. John swallows, would this work out?

"Sherlock, this is John. He's looking to adopt and I thought you two would work well together."

Sherlock's tail twitches slightly as he looks up pointedly. Molly's always trying to get people to adopt him, but unfortunately, he manages to freak everyone out and has been in the shelter most of his life.

He looks over the man; John, that Molly has brought and peers up at him, calculating eyes taking in his appearance and stature, deducing several things on the spot.

He looks back down at his rubix cube.  
After a few seconds of silence and the clicking as he solves the puzzle, he speaks.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asks, he peers up at the former army doctor quietly, ears twitching and fingers dropping the plastic cube to steeple and tap his bottom lip. 

The twitching tail is rather cute, the way Sherlock studies John is interesting though. John can practically see the gears in his mind churning like a well oiled machine. Brilliance - no genius is in those eyes. He watches the black-cat solve his puzzle and then finally speak to him.

"Uh, Afghanistan. How'd you know?" He looks to Molly for help who just smiles and backs away.

"I'll let you two get acquainted." Molly goes over to two kittens playing with each other - roughhousing. They would probably be adopted rather quickly.

John turns back to Sherlock, waiting to hear his response.

Sherlock cocks his head to the side, "Isn't it obvious?" He stretches out, before look back up at John.

"Guess not, well, your posture gives away your training, the way you hold yourself. And your haircut, just growing out of the standard cut. You're tanned but only where your clothes don't cover, so obviously you don't sunbathe." 

Sherlock looked John over once more before adding, "And you were brought home because you were injured, but not the limp, your leg's fine, that psychological, no I'm saying you... Got shot? Left shoulder?" He asks lightly. 

John doesn't bother to hide the smile that spreads across his face. This cat is smart - very smart. He rubs at his left shoulder and nods.

"Too right you are." He pauses, looking over the cat.

"How old are you? And... how long have you been here Sherlock?" John can only guess that he's... 28, 29? He himself is turning thirty three next month. This cat could bring some definite cheer to his dull, lonely life.

"28 and a half to be exact. I've taken residence here since I was, about 5." Sherlock waves a hand as his tail twitches.

"Since you were five?" John almost frowns, but he doesn't want to discourage Sherlock, he still has quite a bit of kitten curiosity. Probably from being here so long, surrounded by actual kittens and never being adopted.

"That's a long time." He offers his hand to Sherlock for him to inspect or sniff or whatever furries do and smiles more at his statement, before answering his question.

The furry moves closer to John, still couching. John, who hadn't taken a look of disgust as Sherlock deduced. Who actually smiled after he was done, instead of going off to tell Molly that the freak-kitty wouldn't do.

"You're.. Not like the others." His gaze narrows a little, his ears twitch, "You're still talking to me, why?" He asks with a wave of his tail. 

"Well, you are a brilliant mind, I can tell. You mean no harm when you speak your mind. I like that. I could see us having some interesting talks." He smiles wider at Sherlock's tail. He is too precious.

Sherlock looks to John's outstretched palm and sniffs lightly before deciding it'd be appropriate to stand on two legs.

A small smile tugs on his lips as he discovers he deduced right before, he practically towers over John, maybe a full 4 inches taller or more.

"Yes, quite the amount of time to spend most of one's life bored to death." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"That's a change from what people usually say, I guess most people find me rather intimidating and freakish." He responds to John's description, tail twitching and ears perking a bit.

John is a bit shocked by Sherlock's height and takes a step back so that he isn't craning his neck to look at the cat. Sherlock is more like a panther than a normal cat - and beautiful like a panther. He should make a great companion if he can just watch this beauty.

"I can see why they would find you intimidating, but I've been to war so I'm not particularly scared." He gives a smirk before continuing. "As for you being freakish... can't actually see it." He shrugs and lets that smile settle back into place.

"Would you like to come home with me?" John asks eagerly, his mind is made up. Sherlock is definitely his furry companion.

Sherlock cocks his head to the side and considers, "Yes, I would." 

He looks over to Molly, "Molly! I'd rather like to go home with this one." He calls to her, the small smile on his lips a bit bigger than before.

"Living with you would be interesting...." 

Molly smiles brilliantly when she hears Sherlock. It is all too perfect, they'd finally found Sherlock a proper home. 

He looks to Molly as she comes up to them. About time.

"Does this mean I get my violin back?" He asks Molly, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Of course you can have your violin back Sherlock." Molly pats Sherlock's shoulder and smiles at John.

"I'll draw up the forms, and have one of the volunteers gather Sherlock's things. They will take you up front then." After that Molly, disappears out of the room.

"Violin? You play?" John asks with honest interest. He did enjoy the violin when played properly. If Sherlock needed them, he would certainly get him lessons.

A teenage boy with an annoyed look on his face comes in carrying a violin case and what looks like starter kit for Sherlock's adoption. Without a single word the dark haired teen shoves the violin at Sherlock and thrusts the bag at John before walking to the door and waits for them to follow.  
John looks at the miserable teen and then back to Sherlock. 

What the hell?

"Being a immature as always." Sherlock sniffs, "That's Anderson, I will be oh so happy to never see him again." He cradles the case carefully.  
"If he damaged my violin I'll claw his eyes out." He murmurs under his breath.

Sherlock looks back to John, "Yes I do, though usually only when I need to clear my head and think. It kept getting confiscated because I tend to play at inappropriate times." He sneers after Anderson.

As they go to follow Anderson, Sherlock's tail puffs up and he slinks slightly behind John.  
"He brought that mutt Donvan with him today." He glowers in Anderson's direction. 

"He seems..." John trails off, not waiting to be rude, but Anderson certainly does not seem like a nice person at all. "What, did you breath too hard around him to piss him off?" He smirks and then whispers to Sherlock. "Seems like he has a stick shoved where the sun don't shine." He chuckles at his own joke.

Anderson rolls his eyes as he leads them up to the front. Sally, his bitch is waiting at the end of the hall for them, growling lowly from her place she'd seated herself.

Sherlock chuckles lightly at John's joke and hisses at Sally as they pass her.

"Well, don't mind at all when you play, so long as it's not in my bedroom at three am, you can play whenever you like. Mrs. Hudson my land lady is very kind, she shouldn't mind in the least." John smiles at Molly once they get to the desk and he places the starter kit on the ground.

"I'm so happy you're taking Sherly home!" Molly smiles and places the forms on the desk in front of John. 

"Because Sherlock has been here a while there will only be a fifty pound adoption fee, mostly it is a donation, seeing as Sherlock is all up to date on his shots and such. He won't need a physical for a year. I need your basic information, address, drivers license, land line and cell phone etc. I will call next week to check on your progress and of course if you have any questions, our number is in your starter kit. Your starter kit includes a one month supply of his vitamins, a nutrition list for you to monitor, any medical or habits to note, his collar, a voucher from Companion's-R-Us to get a free tag made for Sherlock so that they know who he belongs to if he gets lost sick or injured when you are away, and a leash. You are required to leash and collar your companion before you leave. London's law, not mine. Do you have any questions?"

John stares at Molly, taking in all of the information she just spewed at him and processes it slowly.

"Uh, no... I'll call you if I do though." John smiles and finishes filling out the paperwork. A fifty pound note is placed on top after. Sherlock had sat on the ground and cradled his violin case as he waited for John to finish pointless paperwork. His tail swished around as he waited impatiently. 

Molly signs off on a few things, writes up a receipt and hands over his copies of the paperwork. John slips these into the bag and pulls out the basic black collar and leash from the bag and looks to Sherlock. Honestly, this is not something he had expected to do, but laws are laws...

When John pulls out the collar and leash and looks down at him, Sherlock gives the collar a distasteful look and glares at the leash, "No." 

John presses his mouth into a hard like and looks down at the collar in his hands, thumbing it. Molly says nothing, simply watching to see how John is going to handle this.

"I don't particularly want to either, but it's just to the car. You can take it off then. Then from the car to the house. I won't ask you to wear it any other time, so long as we are home." He pauses. Hopefully he won't give him too much trouble.

Anderson and Sally are watching from down the hall, smirking. Didn't they have anything better to do?  
Sherlock glares at the collar and leash, contemplating leaving quicker or damaging his pride.

His pride would have to deal with it, he wanted out. 

"Fine. But I won't like it." He hisses slightly and stands, leaning as to make putting it on him easier for John. He was injured, after all.

He turns to glare at Anderson and his bitch, tail puffed, "Don't you have something better to do?" He hissed sharply, showing claws. They jumped slightly, Sherlock was known for going off on people who deserved it. 

Molly turns around to hide her smile. No one had ever gotten Sherlock to comply so easily. 

"Expect a call round noon in the next few weeks~!" She says in a sing-song voice, walking away. 

Anderson and Sally scurry away, without Molly around, who knows what Sherlock'll do. Freak.

John smiles apologetically at Sherlock as he attaches the collar and then hooks the leash. The bag is picked up and he takes his cane.

"Sorry Sherlock, come on, I'm right out front." John begins walking to the door, leading his new companion gently by the leash, wanting this to be painless as possible for him. 

Sherlock rolls his eyes slightly and follows at John's side to his car. 

Before the shelter's door closes, Sherlock turns to glare at the place he never really called home. 

He climbs into John's back seat, only for the sake of laying down and stretches across it. He looks at the back of John's head in the front seat.

"Where do you live?" He asks quietly, his case laying on his stomach.  
John casts a smile back at Sherlock before starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

"Two two one B Baker Street. It's a nice little place in central London, luckily my disability money covers most of it." John flicks on his turn signal, changing lanes as they drive.

"Would you rather get home now, or would you like to go shopping for some new clothing and things for the house first? I had saved up more than I thought I would need so I'd like to get you a few welcoming gifts." John looks in the rear view mirror when they stop at a red light. 

His new cat-companion is simply adorable. He might be a handful, he can tell that already, but for some reason, he is sure it will work out just fine.  
Sherlock hisses slightly at the word shopping, "I find shopping boring and dreadful." He narrows his eyes at the car's roof, "I'm sure you could go with out me if you really needed too."

"Don't we all," John chuckles about his comment on shopping. He never had much luck with shopping. "Alright, I'll go tomorrow. Make a list of things you like to eat and drink and I'll get you some clothes, tell me what you like for that as well."

For some reason, he wanted to spoil his new companion, to help him like him more? So he would be comfortable? John may never know why. He just... wanted to.

Sherlock's tail twitches as his ears perk at the sounds around. "I also would like to tune my violin.." He says, "I could play for you after I get settled." He offers quietly.

John takes the final turn, pulling up in front of 221B Baker Street. He turns in his seat to look at Sherlock.

"Really? I would love that. Would you like me to buy some music tomorrow as well?"

Sherlock sat up slightly and tilted his head slightly, "No, I can make my own music," his tail twitches as he examines the building outside of the car. 

"Impressive," John comments on his music making. It would be interesting to hear. "Then some composing papers to write them up?"

"Yes, composing papers would be nice, and I'll make you a list tonight." He answers distractedly, as he peers out the window then back at John, "This is where you live, then?" He asks, ears twitching.

He turns back to the window, nose scrunching slightly as he watches people walking on the street, tail swishing side to side. 

"Yes this is where I live." John starts before he climbs out of the car, limping lightly around to open the door for his companion. When he reaches in for the leash, Sherlock does not like that; giving the cat a stern look that says 'It is from here to the door. You agreed.' The cat folds his ears back for a moment but does not fight back any more than that.

Sherlock's ears stay flat against his head as he slinks after John to the door, Sherlock is a bit twitchy as they reach the doorstep, he's already itching to have the collar off.

"This is also where you live Sherlock. This is your home." John says with a warm smile, wanting Sherlock to know that he isn't going to treat him like a mindless creature. That... really isn't his area; it felt like he'd be dehumanizing the furry. 

He swings his violin case lightly and his tail twitches as John gives him a warm and friendly smile. A small smile of his own tugs on Sherlock's lips.

"Thank you, John," he says quietly, ears perking back up.

John caresses Sherlock's cheek when they get inside the apartment's front door and have it closed behind them. 

"Certainly Sherlock, I want you to be comfortable." The starter kit is set on the ground as he reaches up to remove Sherlock's collar, the tall cat-furry leans down for him once more to make it easier. Once the collar is freed he looks to the stairs.

"We're just upstairs Sherlock. Go on, go explore." He urges the cat-furry as he retrieves the bag from the ground, stuffing the collar and leash back inside it. 

As soon as he gets permission Sherlock pads up the stairs to explore, he examines John's flat, earning even more insight on his new companion. 

Sherlock sets his violin case on the couch and examines the dusty chair across from a well-used one. He crawls into the used one, finding it to be very comfy. He kneads the arm a bit before settling his head there and curling into a ball in the chair.

John limps his way up the stairs and closes his flat's door behind him and sets the starter kit on the kitchen table. After that he looks around the corner and smiles when he finds that Sherlock has made himself at home on his favorite chair. 

His ears twitch as John enters and his tail flicks a bit. He sighs contently and closes his eyes, not sleeping, but just thinking about things.

"Comfy?" John asks with a smile, watching those ears twitch in his direction. "Would you care for a cuppa?" He asks, walking back into the kitchen to put the kettle on, grabbing two mugs and a couple teabags. 

The soldier can hardly be bothered to keep the smile off his face. It feels nice to have another person in his home, the air already feels warmer, more complete. Someone to talk to, to give him an opinion or just good company.'  
"Yes and yes." He murmurs, rolling off the chair and stretching out on the carpet. 

He lays there, patiently waiting for his cuppa. "Do you have paper, and a pencil?" He asks as his tail sways and he watches John in the kitchen. 

He stands and wanders to the couch to pick up his violin case.

"Mh, on my desk where the laptop is, should be in one of the drawers. I have a few spare note books laying about."

After the tea has steeped, John adds a bit of cream and sugar to his, adding only sugar to Sherlock's when he reads that the cat is lactose intolerant from the starter kit information. He musn't make his companion sick on his first day 

John wanders into the living room, watching his companion move about. He places Sherlock's mug on the desk and takes a seat in his favorite chair. Continuing to watch the cat-furry he blows on his steaming mug and takes a careful sip. He is just too interesting and now watch?

Sherlock opens his case and wanders back over to John's desk, finding and unused notebook and procures a pencil. He sticks the pencil behind his ear and picks up his mug, taking a sip of his tea. His ears twitch and his tail swishes, he makes a pleased sound. 

"This is good, thank you." He says quietly.

Sherlock grabs his violin case and sits on the floor, placing the notebook, and his case in front of him. He picks up his violin and begins to tune it. 

John continues to watch Sherlock, content just to observe from his comfortable chair, drinking tea.

"You're welcome," He pauses over the sound of Sherlock tuning his violin, waiting to speak when he finishes one string. "Going to compose then?" A curious smile dresses John's lips, he sips his tea.

Yes, he could do with this. Another being in his life is what he needed, someone to create some positive energy to fill in the void of his home. Surly there will not be a boring moment with this witty cat-furry around. 

Sherlock's ears perk a bit and he tilts his head toward John.

"No I'm just going to compile a list of songs I can remember fully." He says, taking the pencil from behind his ear and draws two columns.

He sighs, drawing his bow over the strings lightly. His eyes flutter shut.

He starts playing different parts of different songs, pausing and writing down the names of the songs in the different columns. 

John closes his eyes for a moment to listen to the sound of Sherlock's playing, a soft smile on his lips. While they were not complete songs, the sound is beautiful and clear - almost as if Sherlock had been playing everyday his entire life.

Another sip a tea and John's ocean blue eyes shift to the cat-furry to watch him work once more. This goes on for a while and he does not know exactly how long it is, but his stomach growls to let him know that he requires sustenance. Judging by his empty tea-mug, it has been long enough.

"Would you like something eat Sherlock?" He'd rather plan a meal before getting up from his comfortable chair - he'd order take-away to avoid cooking. John would rather watch his new companion and get to learn his habits. Cooking would take away from that time.

Sherlock lowers his bow and violin, and his tail twitches slightly. "No, not really." 

After a sip of his tea, he resumes playing and writing in the notebook. He looks down at his notebook and sets down his violin, finding that he's finished.

His ears twitch slightly, and he turns to John, "But feel free to get something for yourself. I don't eat much." 

Sherlock stretches out on the carpet and lets out a soft mewl at the blissful feeling of his back cracking.

"Okay, I'll just fix a little something until dinner." John goes to get up, casting one look at Sherlock and falters.

John finds himself swallowing thickly as he watches the sleek cat-furry stretch himself, his purple t-shirt riding up to show pale skin. His blissful mewl draws a blush to his face. God, he knows that he finds Sherlock to be beautiful, but Sherlock is his furry companion, not someone he can court.

That would be wrong, wouldn't it?

John shakes his head and stands up, disappearing back into the kitchen and takes his time to make himself a turkey sandwich. Not much in the fridge, he'll definitely needs to do the shopping tomorrow, first thing.

John takes a bite out of his sandwich and takes out the notes on Sherlock from the starter kit to distract himself.

Poor eating habits, poor sleeping habits, shows signs of bipolar disorder. Possibly suffers from mild depression. I.Q. score is off the charts. Lactose intolerant. Chocolate allergy, berry allergy, tomato allergy. Prefers a carnivorous diet.

John looks up from the sheet and blinks. He'd better make sure to remove all of the things he's allergic to. The psychological problems make him frown though; he had some experience in psychology and even though he is no expert, he had so far not seem these problems with Sherlock.

He can already tell that the poor eating habits to be true. Well, as long as he eats one meal a day and takes his vitamins they supplied him with, it should be okay.

While John's in the kitchen, Sherlock takes the opportunity to curl up in John's chair.

He places his chin on the armrest and watches John make his sandwich. His ears twitch and his tail swishes, he reaches to grab his notebook, he's claimed it as his by now. 

He starts out on the list of things John'll need to get when he went shopping tomorrow. 

He looks back up at his new companion, "John." 

John looks up from the sheet in his hand, chewing and swallowing his bite of his sandwich.

"Mhm?" He smiles as he sees the cat curled up in his chair, easily he had made himself at home once again. Clearly he will be fighting Sherlock for his spot.

"You're a doctor, right?" Sherlock asks, rolling over onto his back, hanging his head over the armrest.

He stretches out once more and purrs softly. 

John chews the last bite of his sandwich to give him an excuse to delay his response. Sherlock is a very tempting cat, he wonders if Sherlock is doing it on purpose or not. Probably not, he'd been cooped up in a shelter his entire life, what would he know about that?

"Yes, military doctor in face before the injury." John finally answers after finishing the sandwich. "Why?" He tries to trust himself and returns to the living room, debating whether or not to reclaim his chair or take the couch or the free chair. Neither of those fit his back just right though. When Sherlock begins purring while he stretches out he smiles and reaches out a hand to stroke his soft ears.

Cats like attention, right?

Sherlock's purr deepens and he leans slightly into John's touch. He usually hates it when people touch him, even Molly barely ever petted him, but he likes it when John pets him or touches him, it's a warm, comforting touch he feels he can trust. 

After a few moments he replies, "No reason, really, just wanted to know if I was right." 

"Intuitive kitty," he mutters, continuing to pet his companion, until his pretty cat eyes shift up to his face.

Sherlock notices his predicament with seating and chuckles softly, "Do you want to sit? I don't mind sharing with you." 

John blushes lightly at Sherlock's request and shifts his weight a bit, thinking. Is it normal? Well, he is like a... pet, he supposed, so it should be alright.

"Sure, that would be nice." John watches at Sherlock stands up from the chair, he sits down, being mindful of his leg. After a couple seconds, he is settled, the cushions pre-warmed from Sherlock's body. "Alight," he gently pats his lap, letting Sherlock know he can make himself comfortable again.

John just hopes he can handle that.

Sherlock curls up on John's lap, mindful of his leg and settles his head on the armrest once more.

He begins to purr contently and his tail twitches and curls beside him. His ears perk and listen intently around him.

John's lap is quite comfortable and Sherlock enjoys the contact very much.

John smiles at the twitching of Sherlock's ears and tail. His purring is a relaxing sound that he simply adores. John allows himself to indulge, threading his hand into Sherlock's curls to massage his scalp and runs his other hand over Sherlock's side repeatedly with a gently touch.

"You are quite precious, Sherlock." John finds himself admitting, continuing his ministrations. "I hope you will be happy here with me."

Sherlock's purr stops as he looks up at John with a slightly pointed look, "Precious?" He huffs slightly, "I'm not precious, I'm a genius...." His tail twitches and brushes against John's arm, "Who just happens to be a little fluffy." He adds.

"And of course I'll be happy here, I like it here already." He says this as if he's never really liked a certain place before. 

The furry leans his head back into John's hand, encouraging him to continue his petting. 

John smiles down at his furry - well fluffy in Sherlock's words - companion and willingly gives the cat the attention he desires. 

"Fine, a precious genius." He smirks at his muttered words, Sherlock's twitching ears signify that he heard that, though he says nothing.

-

"Come to the table Sherlock, the Chinese take-away is here." He took the liberty of ordering a small portion of the highest protein and 'meatiest' meal the Chinese place had to offer when Sherlock just shrugged at him. Hopefully he'll eat it.

John sets the meal at the table, a selection between spoon, fork or chopsticks. He himself sits with his serving of sesame chicken, eating with a fork. A glass of water at each of their table settings

Sherlock wanders into the kitchen and looks at the food John had ordered for him. He supposes he could use some food.

Sherlock picks up a pair of chopsticks and examines his take-away closely. It looks good.

He shrugs and begins to eat, mostly picking through the food's box and munching only a little.

After a few minutes he decides he's had his fill and takes his water to sip quietly. 

"Thank you." He murmurs quietly over the brim on his glass.

John peers into his take-away box, seeing that Sherlock had eaten maybe a fourth of the container at best. He keeps his face neutral, he can try and work with Sherlock on his eating habits. He'd like to see Sherlock gain a couple pounds, fill out his lovely frame. 

"You are quite welcome," John takes another bite of his sesame chicken, offering the container to Sherlock. "Would you like to try mine? It's quite delicious."

He watches Sherlock carefully, hoping he doesn't sound pushy. It would not be good for him to offend the proud cat-furry early on.

Sherlock scrunches his nose a bit at John's take-away box, "No thank you." He mutters, "I've never been a big fan of sesame chicken." He gives John a small shrug and moves to close his box for John. 

Leaving John in the kitchen, he pads back into the living room to stretch out on the carpet and curl into a ball by his violin. His tail sways back and forth and his ears flatten slightly against his head. 

Sherlock lets out a quiet sigh as he reaches for the list he'd been making before, after finding his pencil, he begins to work on the list once more. 

"Suit yourself," John replies, going back to his meal and makes a mental note of that particular dislike of the kitty's. He takes his time to finish his meal and then carefully cleans up the kitchen. Time for his nightly shower to be followed by evening tea and his current book. A routine that he'd fallen into quickly after being invalided home several months ago.

"Sherlock, I'm going to be in shower if you need me." The soldier says before he takes down the hall, smiling at how Sherlock had curled around the notebook he'd been writing in on the floor. "Feel free to explore some more."

Sherlock's ears and tail twitch in response to John. 

After the bathroom door clicks shut, he wanders around the flat once more, finding a rubber ball, he intends on using for later entertainment, and a ball of dark blue yarn from god-knows where.

Sherlock makes his way into John's bedroom and after looking around, he flops down onto the bed, kneading a space before curling into a ball in the middle of the duvet. 

His tail curls around his ankle and his eyes flutter closed as he drifts to sleep. 

John finishes his shower in exactly ten minutes, the hot water really helps sooth his leg. He climbs out though and dries off, making sure to dry his hair as best he can. It takes him a bit to pull on his sleep shorts and plain grey t-shirt that he sleeps in, but he manages. The towels are discarded in the hamper afterward.

The soldier takes his cane and heads out of the washroom, not too surprised when he sees that Sherlock is not in the living room - he must be exploring the upstairs he muses. He heads to the bedroom, wanting to retrieve his book and is a bit surprised when he sees the cat-furry curled up in the middle of his bed, fast asleep.

Book forgotten, John moves to sit on the edge of the bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping cat and reaches out his hand to pet him. His fingers ghost over Sherlock's side, wanting to give him the affection he so clearly craves whilst awake.

Sherlock mewls in his sleep and rolls over, so that he's now facing John. 

His body no longer in a tight ball, stretches out and curls towards John, seeking warmth. 

John smiles largely and rubs his hand over Sherlock's chest and stomach, chuckling quietly as Sherlock hands loosely grab onto his shirt sleeve, drawing him closer. It is just so... he couldn't give it much more of a word, but the tempting cat is just drawing him in so easily.

Cats like to cuddle, right? 

That should be okay he thinks as he climbs onto the bed, pulling the needy cat to him. His hand finds it's way to Sherlock's head, massaging his scalp and ears. 

As he is clung to and nuzzled by a sleeping Sherlock, he finds himself flushing due to his, threatening arousal. He would just die if he got an erection of this, it would be ridiculous. John takes a deep breath, telling his body to calm down as he holds his furry companion, giving him the attention he needs.

Now is it Sherlock or John who 'needs' the attention at this rate?

A loud purr erupts from Sherlock as he nuzzles into John's neck and nestles himself into John's arms. 

After making his sleepy self comfortable, Sherlock stops wriggling so much and falls into a more peaceful sleep.


	2. Shopping is Dull

Sherlock wakes the next morning to find himself wrapped in John's arms. He peers up at his companion quietly and finds him to be asleep.

He sighs and curls up into a ball against John. Only staying in the bed for the sake of not waking John. 

He also maybe like John's warmth pressed up against him... But only a little bit. It is about twenty minutes after six when John finally rouses, a pleased noise escapes him as he stretches his legs out. His arms stretch out next, the muscles in his arms hum happily as he lets them fall back into place on the bed, only to find something warm beneath them. His brow furrows while his eyes stay closed, not yet ready to face the sun. 

His hand gently presses against the mass of warmth, finding that it is also pressed into his chest. John's eyes creak open and he looks down, to see the top of Sherlock's curly haired head, two dark ears twitching on top. His smile returns as he takes to petting the furry ears. 

"Morning Sherlock." He whispers. Those soft ears feel lovely beneath his fingers, he could shower the cat-furry with attention all day. He's still unsure of this though, he really should not be so... attracted to his... companion, should he?

"Morning, John." Sherlock yawns and stretches out, reaching out with his hands before settling back against John.

His ears twitch from the attention they're receiving and a purr erupts from Sherlock as he lifts his head so John'll have easier access to his ears.

After a few moments he rolls away from John to peer at him from the other side of the bed. John is a bit surprised by the sudden loss of contact and blinks. He stares at the cat, who looks right back at him.

Sherlock's tail twitches slightly behind him, "Tea?" He asks.

"Sure, toast and eggs?" John offers, forcing himself to sit up and he stretches his right leg, annoyed at the phantom pains he is feeling. He knows it is psychosomatic, but god does it hurt. John tries to hide the pain, not wanting it to be shown on his face.

"Mhm, sure." Sherlock looks at John's right leg, as if it offending him. He looks back up to John. He rolls off the bed and darts out of the room, making a beeline for his violin. 

John frowns when Sherlock just darts out of the room, but is distracted again by his leg. It is always the worst in the morning.

After Sherlock picks up the instrument he makes his way to John's chair and sits. Sherlock positions his violin before drawing his bow across the strings.

"It's psychosomatic.." He mutters to himself in between songs with a slight frown. 

John is just getting out of bed to try and walk it off when he hears Sherlock playing his violin. Sherlock has an incredible talent, so pleasing to his ears.

His pain is forgotten and fades, allowing him to get dressed and walk out to the kitchen, not relying so much on his cane - not that he notices.

John puts the kettle on, inserts four pieces of toast into the toaster and opens the fridge to get eggs and comes up short.

"Scratch that on the eggs Sherlock..." He updates the cat-furry regrettably. "I'll pick up some while I'm out shopping." 

The kettle quickly comes a boil and John pours the hot water into two mugs with tea bags; as the tea steeps, the toaster pops. Once the toast is buttered and the tea is prepared he calls to his new companion.

"Breakfast!" John sets Sherlock's sugar only tea at his place, along with two pieces of toast delicately settled on a small plate. John blows on his hot tea, waiting for the cat-furry to come to the table.

Sherlock sighs quietly before setting his violin down and padding into the kitchen. He slips into his chair.

He looks at his toast and picks up his tea and blows on it. After taking a few sips of tea, he starts on his toast, and ends up eating a whole piece and a half.

After he's done he sips at his tea and watches John, "Thank you, John." 

He takes his tea with him when he leaves the kitchen and sets it on the desk in the living room.

So polite... John muses to himself as he watches the furry disappear to the living room. He finishes his toast and tea, leaving the dishes in the sink. 

Sherlock sits upside down on John's chair, steepling his fingers and tapping them against his bottom lip.

John grabs his half full cup of tea and uses his cane to get him to the living room so that he can see what Sherlock is up to. Upon entering he finds himself staring at the upside down furry.

"Does that help you think?" He asks seriously, sipping his tea. The tea is now luke warm, allowing him to drink it down faster; he needs to get to the shopping earlier than normal whilst all the good deals are still available

"Hmm... Sometimes.." Murmurs Sherlock, he looks up at John, "The list is in that notebook." He points to where the notebook lays on the floor.

"Alright," John places the now empty mug on the coffee table, leans down picking up the list and skims it.

"I need a couple of shirts, at least one button down, a need jeans or trousers, I don't mind which. I need pants of course, and composing papers as well. Hmm." Sherlock taps his fingers against his lips, "Oh and I like honey on my toast, and I like the color purple." He adds.

As Sherlock begins telling him things off the list, almost word for word what is written there, John happily notes that Sherlock's sizes are listed as well.

Quite a bit of things, but if it is to keep his companion happy he supposes that it would be worth it.

Sherlock tilts his head so he meets John's gaze, and a small smile graces his lips.

John looks back to Sherlock, smiling as their eyes meet. The small smile on his lips makes John blush a bit, he leans over to pet Sherlock's head.

"I'll make sure to get them for you." John does not know what posses him to do it, but he places a light kiss on the upside down furry's forehead - with a bit of difficulty, but he couldn't help it.

Sherlock's ears twitch slightly, "Thank you, John." A light blush creeps over his cheeks at the kiss. 

"I-I'll be back in a couple hours." He blushes, wondering if he should have done that.

"I'll try to not set anything on fire while you're gone." Sherklock assures, slipping out of the chair to stretch out on the carpet. 

"Please be careful," John chuckles and takes a moment to gather his wallet and his own shopping list.

Sherlock searches for the ball of yarn he found yesterday. After he finds the yarn he starts batting it around as he thinks. 

"Bye Sherlock," he says with a smile, watching the cat-furry bat around a ball of yarn is so adorable.

After that John is out the door, down the stairs and in his land rover driving off before he knows it. The trip takes him a solid twenty minutes, getting to the unfamiliar store of Companions-R-Us and enters with caution. This place has everything he needs for Sherlock, special clothing it seems.

"May I help you?" An elderly customer service worker greets him, wearing a kind smile; John guesses that he sensed his uncertainty a mile away. He spies owners with their companions doing their shopping.

"Ta, I've gotten myself a companion and he's in need of some new clothes." He tells this to the elderly man, his name is Mitchel, with a blush. 

"He? Alright, sizes? What type is he and what style of dress would you like for him?" John pulls out the list and reads off the sizes, already being led to a specific part of the store.

"He's a black cat furry companion, near six foot. He'd like a few nice shirts one or two button down shirts, a new pair of jeans and some trousers. He likes purple and I think some deep grays would match his eyes nicely." Mitchel nods as they continue their travel to the 'male-cat-adult' section.

"Right," Mitchel's eyes twinkle in though, pulling clothes from the racks. "How about these?" A very sleek eggplant button down. A thin, form fitting long sleeved slate gray shirt [the material is silky to touch] and a short sleeved top. a deeper purple than the button down.

"Oh they are perfect, I think." John cannot help his smile as they grab a few more things. A lavender and black button down are also pick up, along with two more long sleeved tops in navy and charcoal. 

"These should do for his trousers." Two simple pairs of black dress trousers, a pair of dark wash jeans and a pair of grey sleep pants with a baggy purple night shirt. John simply nods, trousers are easy.

"Anything else?" John thinks on it, Sherlock hand't mentioned anything about shoes - not like he'd want to leave, seeing as he'd have to wear his collar. He already has a pair of chucks, so it anything, they could go out and buy more.

His eyes spot the underwear section and he walks over and snatches up a six pack of plaid pants in Sherlock's size. It would work.

"That's it."

"Lovely, we'll get you rung up, dear."

-

John had spent a bit more at Companions-R-Us than he wanted to, but Sherlock would be clothed for a while longer. The check out girl asked him if he had gotten the voucher for a free tag for Sherlock, but John lied and said he'd forgotten it home. Sherlock probably wouldn't wear it. The girl simply smiled and reminded him that it does not expire and to redeem it at any time.

Now the soldier is tossing things in his cart at the food mart. He'd grabbed plenty of things for his carnivorous companion as well as a large container of honey for his toast, more bread, eggs and other necessities. 

Once that is rung out he has one last stop - the music store so that he could get the composing sheets for Sherlock.

Somehow he leaves with extra rosin, a collapsible music stand and plenty of the music sheets for Sherlock to last him a good month. That sales person sure sweet talked him.

John does not even realize that somewhere between the companion store and the foot mart he hadn't been relying on his cane as much - his mind too wrapped up in thoughts of what to do for his companion.

-

"Sherlock! I'm back!" John calls up the stairs, carrying Sherlock's clothing in one hand, the food in the other. Mrs. Hudson is following him up the stairs, carrying the box the music stand is in as well as the little bag containing the composing sheets and rosin.

"Oh look at him!" Mrs. Hudson practically coos when she sees Sherlock.

John smiles at her and drops the clothing into the spare chair, moving into the kitchen to put away the groceries. 

He isn't using his cane at all during this, it somehow got left in his land rover.

Sherlock looks up from the rubber ball he'd been bouncing against the wall. He peers over the elderly woman, Mrs. Hudson, John's landlady, he gives her a small smile. 

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Hudson, nice to meet you." He turns back to continue bouncing his rubber ball.

Sherlock looks over and notices the absence of John's cane and smiles.

"Shopping when well?" He asks, finally standing and shuffling into the kitchen to peer over John's shoulder.

Mrs. Hudson places Sherlock's things next to his clothes and mentions something about tea and biscuits for them.

"Yes, very well. Got you everything you needed and few other things."

John turns his head to look at Sherlock, jolting a little when he finds the cat so close.

"Oh," he blushes. "Sorry." He doesn't know why he's blushing - well he does - he just doesn't want to admit to it.

"Mrs. Hudson wants to have tea and get to know you, is that all right?" He yet again tries to distract himself from the situation at hand.

"Yes, it's fine." Sherlock pads back into the living room to dig through the bag of clothes, satisfied with what John got he peers at the box beside the chair.

"You got me a music stand?" He asks, looking the box over with excitement. 

He starts to open the box and takes out the stand and sets it up, "Thank you, John." He smiles, he's never had a real music stand before, he always had to sit and play so he could see his papers or commit the song and notes to memory. A stand would make composing easier as well. 

John chuckles as he watches the cat from the kitchen, excitedly setting up his music stand.

"The sales person was quite sure you'd like it, turns out they were right." John smiles warmly, an action he is growing quite used to.

"I'm glad you like it." He pauses, looking to the rummaged through bags of cloths. "I hope you like the clothes, I had this elderly man named Mitchel help me pick everything out... kept giving me these... strange smiles." John looks down in thought and then shakes his head, disregarding it.

What is taking Mrs. Hudson so long?

Sherlock looks back to the clothes and nods, "I like those too, in colors that'll suit me." He smiles and shuffles through the composing papers. "Social conduct eludes me, don't ask me." 

His ears twitch slightly, "Mrs. Hudson's coming up." He lays the papers on his stand and takes up his violin and starts playing. 

His tail swishes in time with the music and he hums along quietly. 

John closes his eyes and listens to the sweet sound of the violin. Sherlock made it sound even more beautiful than it should. He likes that.

"What a talented one you've got there John, such lovely music." Mrs. Hudson compliments as she enters through the kitchen door, carrying a tray of tea, tea cups and an assortment of homemade biscuits on a plate. She sets it on the table and begins pouring the tea.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson," he looks to her as she begins to add milk and sugar to one of the cups. "Just sugar for him please." He smiles, turning back to Sherlock as he plays his violin, his tail distracts him.

He doesn't notice Mrs. Hudson look between Sherlock and John and smiles to herself.

"You like him do you?" Mrs. Hudson says quietly. John looks to her with wide eyes, stuttering to respond. "It's alright John, its perfectly normal to be interested in your companion." She looks at the cat-furry with a soft expression, totally in love with the 'boy' "I think he's going to do you some good."

John doesn't respond, simply turning his gaze back to the violinist. He smiles, maybe he will be good for him. He has not been this happy in a long time.

"Let's move this into the living room, shall we?" Mrs. Hudson picks up the tray and moves into the living room, setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch. John sits beside her, taking his tea cup and a biscuit. His eyes fixed on Sherlock, enjoying the small show he is putting on.

Sherlock gives Mrs. Hudson a small smile and lowers his violin. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." He takes his cuppa and sips at his tea. He eyes the biscuits before shrugging slightly and takes one off the tray and nibbles it a little. 

After he finishes the biscuit he goes back to playing his violin. John leans back into the couch, lazily sipping his tea. He isn't sure what to do next. While he is content with listening to Sherlock play his violin, he doesn't want to ignore Mrs. Hudson nor does he want to interrupt Sherlock. It is clear that the cat had not been able to play with his violin in quite some time, so he would probably want to play the instrument quite a bit for a few days. He would be able to read his book or work on his blog while Sherlock played, but with company around he would feel rude.

Almost sensing John's internal struggle, Mrs. Hudson places her finished cuppa onto the tray and stands. 

"Well, I best be off boys. I have laundry to tend to. I'll be back up for the tray later." She smiles at John and walks around the coffee table, patting Sherlock on the head.

"Thank you for the tea Mrs. Hudson," John smiles.

"No, thank you for the company." With nod she takes herself back out of the flat and down the stairs. 

John finishes his tea, his attention returned to Sherlock who has paused in his playing momentarily.

He smiles and thinks maybe this'll be a turn around in his life. It was so dull before, but this vibrant furry is sure to brighten each of the army doctor's days.


	3. Cards, Kisses, and Contact

A few days later (maybe about a week) John sat in the sitting room, reading a book in his armchair while Sherlock played softly across the room. The pair were living in peaceful coexistence so far of cuddles, ear scratches, small shared meals and sharing a bed (all platonically). 

Unfortunately, the solider could not find interest in his book today. He marks his page and looks to the furry playing before him, as Sherlock pauses between songs, John speaks up. 

"I do enjoy your playing, but would you like to do something together?" He clears his throat, not sure why he is feeling nervous. "Get to know each other more?"

Sherlock's ears twitch as he cocks his head to the side, lowering his violin and setting it against the couch.

"Sure, though I know a lot about you already." He says quietly, sitting in the dusty chair across from John's.

He picks up his tea and sips it quietly, eyes on John.

John places his empty tea cup on the tray and grabs an almond biscuit. 

"Alright, do you want to tell me more about yourself? Unfortunately, I was not blessed with the powers of deduction like you."

He bites into the biscuit, crunching politely. The cat-furry seems very relaxed, sure of himself almost; except there is that slight hint of skepticism. Hopefully John can fix that. 

Sherlock leans back into the couch and steeples his fingers under his chin. His ears twitch slightly and his tail fidgets, talking about himself is something he's not used to. 

"I grew up in the shelter with my older brother for most of my life. Before that we lived with a family on an large estate with our mum. My understanding of what happened was that the family moved away and took our mum with them, but sent my brother and I to the shelter." He sighs as he closes his eyes.

John keeps his expression calm, even though Sherlock can't see it, he'd probably sense it. 

"Why didn't they take you and your brother with them?" He pats his lap, beckoning the cat-furry to curl up, hoping it would help to comfort him. Mostly he liked the physical closeness and how it made John feel as if they were bonding.

Sherlock's ears twitch and he looks over at John, after a few seconds he crawls closer and curls up in John's lap, resting his head against the couch's armrest.

"I don't know, don't suppose I ever will. My brother's seven years my senior, so he probably knows why, I believe I was too young to fully understand." He murmurs, closing his eyes.

He snuggles closer to John absentmindedly, "Mycroft always refused to tell me exactly why, so I just always assumed it was because they just didn't want us." He closes his eyes once more.

"That's terrible... How could someone not want a brilliant cat like you?"

John gives his companion a comforting smile, using one hand to rub Sherlock's back, the other tucked into his dark curls, massaging his scalp. 

"Well, just remember that I want you." He presses a kiss to the top of Sherlock's head, nuzzling him affectionately. Sherlock is just to precious to not want to smother in affection.

Sherlock sighs, a light blush staining his pale cheeks at the kiss, "You haven't seen me at my worst yet. There's a reason I had been at the shelter for so long. Why no one wanted me." 

He buries his face into the armrest, "And I don't really understand, why you want me." He mutters. John chuckles, continuing to pet his companion.

"I have a feeling you can be a bit of an arsehole when someone doesn't agree with you. Most people don't like your deductions, because they are so blunt and I would have been offended if I wasn't able to accept the truth. You probably don't have much patience for people who you think to be stupid."

He himself blushes when Sherlock mutters to the armrest. How to put this without being weird or creepy?

"Which is why," John coaxes Sherlock to look back up at him, "I wanted you. You're not going to coddle me and act like what is going on around me is all fine and dandy. I'm sure I'm going to to get annoyed with you, but that's normal for any friendship. I also..." John pauses, blushing darker himself. "When I looked into your eyes I saw sheer brilliance and it captivated me, you're a very beautiful individual Sherlock."

John isn't sure what he means by that. He's attracted to his companion and doesn't know how deep that goes so how is Sherlock going to take it?

A small smile curls his lips as he listens to John. When John finishes, Sherlock sits up and buries his face into the crook where John's neck and shoulder meet.

"T-thank you, John." He murmurs, before pulling back. He gives John a small smile and a purr vibrates through his chest.

"You're not an insufferable idiot, unlike most people I've become acquainted with." 

John wraps one arm around Sherlock's back gently, smiling.

"You are quite welcome Sherlock." He nudges his forehead against Sherlock's, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I may have been in the military, but I was a doctor, can't be a complete idiot and have my medical license." John laughs.

"Your compliments are even a bit twisted." John thinks for a moment. "Somehow I find it endearing."

John shrugs and strokes his companion's cheek, not sure why.

"So I hope that tells you I mean it when I want you; I wouldn't have taken you home with me otherwise."

Sherlock chuckles with a smile and nuzzles into John's palm.

He nods slightly, and leans back against the couch's armrest. He steeples his fingers, taping them against his bottom lip. He become consumed in his thoughts for a few moments.

"I'd like to see him." He meets John's gaze, "My brother. Talking about him had made me curious how he's doing, if he's still a tubby tabby." An amused smile curls his lips slightly. 

John's hand rests on the cat-furry's thigh, squeezing just ever so lightly. The other hand returns to Sherlock's hair. 

"Oh, what's his name? I'm sure I could call Molly from the shelter and could she could put me in touch. How long ago was he adopted? A year was it?" 

His thinking pose is interesting; the far away look in his eyes is distracting.

"His name is Mycroft, he was adopted about a year and a half ago." Sherlock tilted his head back to conceal the light blush laced over his cheeks, caused by John's hand on his thigh.

"He' about 35 now, I would assume." He sighs softly.

"Your parents were rather creative in naming their children." John shrugs."So you've been separated from him for a bit."

"Yes, my mother was rather eccentric, from what Mycroft used to tell me, and our father wasn't really involved with us, either." He tilts his head slightly with a shrug. 

John notices the blush on his face in any case and realizes where his hand is. Quickly he removes it, that is not an appropriate place to touch someone who doesn't want the attention. Hence the blush John figures.

"I'll give them a call in a bit. Maybe set something up soon?"

Sherlock sighs softly and nods, "Thank you," 

Sherlock wriggles slightly before curling back up on John's lap. 

"Mh." He responds to Sherlock's statement, shifting to give Sherlock more room on his lap. That cat-furry is taller than he, yet he only hangs off of his lap a bit, his feet dangle off a bit, his head resting on the arm of course.

"Comfortable?" He smiles, not waiting for a reply. "Is it time for a nap then?"

Sherlock nods before huffing slightly, "Naps are dull." He looks up at John, "No, it's time for me to find something to do before I get bored." He pauses, "I've been told I'm rather irritating when I'm bored." 

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" John chuckles. "What would you like to do? I have a chess board that you could cream me at. I hope you'd go easy on me though, just a bit."

John pauses. "Or we could... hm..." He didn't really own anything that could entertain two people.

"Hmm, I'm not very fond of chess, too much strategy." He pauses, steepling his fingers, "Do you have a deck of cards? I know several card games." Sherlock offers, ears twitching slightly. 

He scans the ceiling before moving from John's lap to the floor and stretching out a little, tail curling, "Card games are less predictable." 

"Mh... alright then." He smiles as his companion stretches on the floor. "I do believe I have some tucked away." John gets up and limps his way over to the bookshelf and paws through everything, finally finding a brand new deck of cards unopened.

"Ah, here we go." John moves to sit on the floor in front of Sherlock, sitting on a pillow to help with his leg.

"I know poker, go-fish, old maid, casino, speed, double solitaire, war and slap jack. What do you want to play?"

Sherlock sits up and opens the deck of cards, beginning to shuffle the cards with ease.

"I've always been a bit fond of war." His tail sways slightly as he concentrates on his task, "how's that?" 

"War it is!" John says, shifting to get comfortable as all fifty-two cards are dealt out on floor. John picks up his deck once it is complete and shuffles it.

Quietly they begin playing, not yet talking, just rapidly throwing their cards down and taking the cards if they won. John finds himself constantly looking at his companion, still trying to sort everything out and figure him out. He is attracted to this creature and he likes it. He just does not understand it.

Sherlock quietly flips cards and soon finds himself enjoying the simple game with his new companion.

His gaze flickers to John ever so often, sometimes finding that he's being looked over occasionally as well. After a few minutes a smile curves on his lips as his ears twitch.

His tail swishes as he thinks about his future with John, it looks to be a bright one, perhaps a bit dull, but maybe he can spice up John's life a a bit, the man looks as if he could use his company. And Sherlock quite enjoys John's company anyways.  
John too is enjoying the game and every glance he steals at his companion. He loves how his cat ears twitch and rotate toward new sounds or how his tail sways. He is so beautiful, John cannot stand it.

As Sherlock sets down another card he looks up once more and their gazes meet, and Sherlock can't help the small smile that graces his lips

When John looks up at one point he finds Sherlock looking up as well. John blushes, caught red handed. That smile tells him, however that Sherlock has been stealing glances as well.

"What?" He asks after a moment, not sure what else to say.

Sherlock gives a light chuckle with a slight shrug, "Nothing, really," his gaze flickers back to the card he's flipping over, his ears twitch slightly.

"I was just thinking of ways I could spend my time while you're gone or I'm bored here, something to spice things up, perhaps..." He trails off as his tail swishes and he flips his next card.

"Oh? Well I can assure you that I will not be gone very often, as I am disabled and can't work. I would really only leave for shopping and my..." John pauses, flipping another card. He is embarrassed slightly, he doesn't like talking about his therapy sessions. He looks back up to Sherlock who is still flipping cards, looking up once in a while.

"I..." he takes a breath. "Well I see a therapist, since I've been invalided. To help with the PTSD... the nightmares I have." John looks down, the tremor in his left hand making itself known. He clenches his fist tightly, eyes shut. Why did it embarrass him so to talk about these problems? Especially to Sherlock, his companion.

Sherlock tilts his head up slightly, he assumed as much, the PTSD, but he didn't want to say anything until he was sure. .  
He nods slightly, "I assumed you saw a therapist, most soldiers out of service do...." He trails off as his ears twitch a bit, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about... I don't judge people on their disabilities.."

His gaze narrows as he examine the back of a card, "More often then not, your disability is you opportunity." He says this softly.

John stretches in his seat after he looses that game and takes the cards to shuffle them again.

"Thank you Sherlock..." John says with a smile and then tilts his head in confusion at the advantage comment.

"How so?" He pauses to think about it before smiling. "Well, granted if I didn't have a therapist, she would have never introduced me to the idea of getting a companion and I wouldn't have gotten you. But any other advantage... I can't think of any." John begins to deal out the cards again for a second round.

A small smile curls the corner of Sherlock's lips as he takes up his cards. 

"Mummy used to tell me that a lot when I was little, it took me awhile to figure it out. Sooner or later you'll figure it out too." He sighs softly before flipping over a card, tail curling around one his ankles as he sat cross-legged. 

John watches Sherlock a bit longer, not paying attention to the game they are playing. The way he curled his tail around his ankle, how his ears twitched. Just the way he moved. He loved it.

'Goodness you're in deep John... calm down.' 

Then Sherlock looks up at him expectantly, John realizes he had stopped playing.

"Oh um... I was just watching you, sorry. You're adorable." John can't stop the blush on his cheeks, he looks down. Why did he just tell him what he was doing? 

Sherlock stiffens at John's words, they made him feel weird. Not a bad weird, a warm weird... In his chest. He feels his cheeks flush slightly and he leans back a little to look over John, who's also blushing.

After a few moments of silence, Sherlock's eyes flickering over John quickly as he thought, he finally clears his throat with a slightly awkward noise, "I-it's okay, though no one's ever called me... Adorable, before." He looks down slightly, his blush darkening slightly and his ears turning downward and his tail swishing with nerves. 

There is enough blushing going on in this room to heat the house for the next week. John reaches out his hand to pet his companion.

"Well... they are wrong. You are very adorable and beautiful and just amazing Sherlock. I already love spending time with you. I'm glad I brought you home with me." John's blush deepens and he can't stop smiling. 

Sherlock leans into John touch and lets a small smile curl his lips, "T-thank you John, I really enjoy your company and I'm glad you brought me here too." He lets John continue to pet him and after a few moments a soft and quiet purr erupts from his chest.

John smiles as Sherlock purrs happily, making him work his soft ears to keep him making that lovely noise. John shifts the cards out of the way, shifting himself closer to the cat-furry and uses both hands to pet him. The purring makes John happy, happy and enjoying the sounds that he is making. He really shouldn't be enjoying it as much as he should, but who is here to judge him?

A smile of bliss spreads over Sherlock's lips as John massages his ears softly and he leans forward even more, so that he's almost leaning on John.

He basks in the feel of John’s caresses and pets, no one's ever been able to get him to open up like this, he hasn't purred in years, the last person to ever make him like this was his mother. His purr grows louder considerably, rumbling through his chest. 

The louder Sherlock purred, the more John felt his heart swell, it is just a beautiful sound.

Soon Sherlock's leaned so much into John that he topples over onto John, having lost his balance with all the leaning. He looks up at John with a quiet chuckle, "Oops." 

Sherlock sounds so happy and he keeps leaning into his hand to the point that he falls into John and looks up with a precious smile.

"Yes, oops." John chuckles back and continues petting, now pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head and forehead. He wants to smother his 'kitten' with love and make him feel more special than he ever has. Sherlock probably has never experienced that before and he wants him to experience it with John.

As John placed soft kisses all over, Sherlock accepted them and had let his eyes flutter closed, a slight curl of pleasure on his lips, enjoying the new weird warmth John gave him. 

Before he realizes it, he has placed a light kiss to the corner of Sherlock's lips. He blushes as he pulls back, very embarrassed. Oh god, what is Sherlock going to do? John is terrified his companion will throw a fit and be forever mad at him. Don't cats hold grudges for seven years?

"I-I'm sorry Sherlock, that was very inappropriate of me." John bites his lip, prepared to be chewed out. Sherlock's purr had continued through it all as well until one of the kisses had hit the corner of his lips.

The purr stops in surprise as Sherlock's eyes snap open, gaze intent on John. His ears twitch slightly as a confused look crosses his face, the kiss, though light and not entirely on his lips, had sent a wave of similar heat through Sherlock, though much more intense.

He feels the need to feel that heat again, and there's John apologizing for it.

"Inappropriate, yes, but you've no need to apologize for it," he said softly, gaze lingering on John's captured lip. 

John blushes and look to the side before looking back down at Sherlock.

"May I ask next time then?" He knew it was a risk, asking such a thing from his companion. But he wanted to have his permission.

Sherlock smiles up at John, a small but genuine smile, "Yes, you may, ask anytime as well."

His ears twitch and his tail curls with delight. 

John smiles and pets Sherlock's face, his chest warms with happiness.

"Thank you... well um.." John blushes. "Can I kiss you for real then?"

Sherlock's smile widens, "Of course you can, John." He leans into John's touch once more, the warmth building in his chest. A purr radiates through his chest, proof of his approval..

John smiles and leans down, pressing a sweet kiss to Sherlock's lips, running his fingers through his hair and toying with his ears. Sherlock's lips are soft and John loves the way he purred so loud, he practically vibrates in his lap.

Sherlock tilts his head into the kiss, loving the feel of John's fingers in his hair and his toying with his ears. John's lips are like velvet fuel that ignite the intense warmth in his chest, filling every crevice and to the core of his body. 

Sherlock's purr continues, even after he pulled away hesitantly. He gives John a smile.

John smiles back, that kiss was intense for how sweet it had been. If only he could do that everyday and every chance he got. 'Well, you can.'

John pets his companion for a bit longer, enjoying their bonding. Eventually his stomach growls and John blushes.

"How about something eat and then I'll call the shelter to find out about your brother Mycroft?"

Sherlock nods swiftly and sits up, "I guess I could use some food, sounds good. Thank you, John." 

He leans forward to place a chaste kiss on John's cheek, before he stands and picks up his violin and bow. Within seconds he's playing a soft melodic tune by memory.

John smiles at his companion as he gets to his feet and then heads into the kitchen to make them a light supper. He cannot believe that just happened, but he is happy about it.

Cheerfully, John works, listening to the beautiful music that Sherlock is playing, lifting his mood even higher than before.

After awhile playing, Sherlock sets his violin and bow back down and wanders into the kitchen.

He pads up behind John and places his chin on John's uninjured shoulder, "Bored, what are you making?" He asks after declaring his current state. 

John almost jumps but turns his head slightly and smiles, nudging his head lightly against Sherlock's.

"Some turkey sandwiches, would you like anything on yours?" He adds a leaf of lettuce and two tomatoes to his own.

Sherlock wrinkles his nose slightly at the veggies on John's sandwich and shakes his head slightly, "No, it's fine the way it is, thank you." He turns his head slightly to peck John's cheek chastely.

He snatches his sandwich and strides back to the kitchen table. 

John blushes at the kiss, but smiles as well.

"Fine with me." He puts the top piece of bread onto his sandwich, cuts it and half and joins Sherlock at the table. 

"Cheers," John takes the first bite, chews, swallows and then opens his mouth.

"So, I was wondering if there were things you'd like to do outside of our flat. I mean, being cooped up here cannot be ideal. Would you like to travel? Go to the park?"

Sherlock tilts his head after taking a bite of his sandwich and swallowing, "Well, I have particular interests and hobbies, I like solving things.." He sighs quietly, "I don't know how we could find something for me to do." He shrugs, "But for now I'm happy staying in here, and an occasional walk wouldn't hurt I suppose, but I do despise that leash." He says with a note of distaste in his voice and his nose wrinkled. 

John nods along, chewing another bites of his sandwich. After he finishes chewing and swallows he speaks again.

"Maybe we could scrounge up a clever disguise and take those walks. So long as you walk normally and don't act like a cat, but I assume that would be just as bad as the leash." He pauses. "I wonder if there are any leash free parks around London."

"There should be, when I was little my mother took me and my brother to one quite often." He says after another bite. 

His tail swishes under the table and his ears twitch a bit, "Maybe my brother's companion will know one." He shrugs. 

"Perfect idea," John finishes his sandwich and and stands up, clearing his spot. "I'll give the shelter a call right now." He presses a kiss to Sherlock's cheek and heads to the living room where the phone is and dials the number on the papers.

"Companion Care Shelter, this is Molly."

"Molly, this is John Watson, Sherlock's adopter?"

"Oh John! How are you? How is Sherlock? Is everything alright?"

John glances back into the kitchen, seeing Sherlock finishing up his meal and cleaning his paws.

"Everything is great, hey the reason I called was to find out about Sherlock's brother - uh Mycroft. I wanted to set up a play date for them so I hoped I could get his companion's number?"

"Of course, hold on, I need to find his information." John hears the phone placed down on the table and waits for Molly, she returns quickly.

"Let's see, his companion's name is Greg Lestrade and his number is 862-3693. Can I talk to Sherlock real quick John?"

John writes the number down before replying.

"Sure, just a minute." He walks into the kitchen and holds out the phone to Sherlock. "It's Molly."

When Sherlock takes the phone and holds it up, John clears away his plate and starts washing the dishes.

"Hey, Sherlock, how are things? Is John taking good care of you?" It is evident that Molly is concerned, while she liked John and was sure he was a good person, she had to be sure that he is safe. No one had even looked twice at Sherlock before and hoped he didn't land himself with a sicko.

Sherlock held the phone up to his ear with a distasteful look, "Things are good, Molly. John'd taking exceptionally good care of me, Why?" He asks through the phone, gaze narrowed slightly.

His gaze falls on John as he washes the dishes as he waits for Molly's response. With the phone held to his ear he wanders into the living room and sits on the couch upside down. 

John hums as he does the dishes, doing his best to not listen in on Sherlock's conversation.

"I just wanted to make sure. Sherlock, you really are a lovely person and deserve a companion that will love you and care for you. But... you've been in the shelter for over two decades, I was worried that John could potentially be some psycho with a sick desire to torture you because you've never been adopted before." Where does Molly get her little fantasies from?

Sherlock shrugs lightly, "Don't be absurd. John's not a psycho, he's a very kind individual, but thank you for your concern Molly. Now if you don't mind, I need to go. Ta." 

"Bye," Molly smiles as she hangs up the phone, her chest bubbling with happiness. Sherlock really deserved what he got. Someone to love him.

John finishes drying the dishes and puts them away, pulling out his cell phone to call the number he had been given, hopefully he could have the play date set up before Sherlock is done.

"Hello?" Comes the voice on the other end of the line, just as he enters the bedroom. 

"Hello, this is John Watson, I got your number from the shelter. Is this Greg Lestrade?"

"Uh, yes, what can I do for you?"

"You adopted your companion Mycroft about a year and half ago right? Well I adopted Sherlock just yesterday and he told me that he is missing his brother, I was hoping to set up a play date."

"Really!? Wow, it's funny, Mycroft was just walking about Sherlock the other day. Where would you like to meet?"

"I was hoping that you knew of any leash free parks we could take them to? Sherlock detests the collar and leash."

"Oh Mycroft does too, we do frequent this one park pretty close to central London. I'll text you the address. When would you like to meet?" John looks at his watch, today is Friday, really? Friday already, sheesh. 

"How about next week, at one? We can all have lunch together."

"Fantastic, I'll tell Mycroft, I bet he'll be so excited."

"Great, see you then." Click. John ends the phone call and goes to check on Sherlock, still on the phone, he decides to strip his bed and changes the sheets, giving Sherlock privacy.

Sherlock hangs up the phone and sets it on the counter before wandering through the flat to John's room.

"Hello." He stretches out on the newly made bed and looks up at John.

John wasn't very surprised that Sherlock decided to lay on the just made bed and stares. His kitty is just too adorable and attractive. Especially the way he is stretched out right now.

"Hello, come to muss up our bed have you? I just made it." John sits on the bed smiling down at Sherlock. His hand reaches out and pets his smooth, flat stomach.

Sherlock lets his eyes flutter closed as a purr slips out, letting John pet his stomach. "Yes, I have. And it's very comfortable." He murmurs.

His ears twitch slightly and his tail swishes against the coverlet. "Did you contact my brother's companion?" 

John smiles and allows his hand to slip beneath Sherlock's shirt, stroking his smooth skin, hopefully he doesn't mind.

A shiver runs down his spine as John's fingers brush his bare skin, but Sherlock's eyes remain closed as he takes a deep breath and lets it huff out. John's touches are warm and his fingertips spread that warmth throughout Sherlock quickly, till he feels it deep in his chest seconds later. 

"Yes, we have a date next week with Greg Lestrade and your brother. Greg sounded very nice." His smile widens as he continues petting his skin, it is so warm and smooth. He just loves the way it feels beneath his fingers.

"Lovely, thank you, John." He lets a small smile twitch the corner of his lips. 

"I wonder of Mycroft's changed any." He ponders quietly, eyes opening to stare at the ceiling. 

"You're very welcome Sherlock."

John is blushing as he watches another shiver course through Sherlock's body, hell he is still blushing just because he is touching his companion so intimately. He would stop the moment Sherlock told him to. But god does he hope that he will not tell him to. John had never felt anything like this toward a member of the same gender or a furry for that matter. But he feels something for this male cat-furry and he wants to explore it.

"Well I guess you'll find out tomorrow, I also invited them to have lunch with us." He smiles and bites his lip as he tests running his fingers over Sherlock's left nipple, wondering what would happen.

Sherlock arches his back slightly and makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat before his purring starts up again, "Delightful." He closes his eyes once more and rolls over so he's facing John and can see his face. 

John blushes at the happy noises Sherlock is making, continuing his petting. He is hypnotized by his companion, loving how his purr vibrates in his chest so loud. When he rolls on his side to face John he catches John's eyes, they stay focused on one another as his hand explores Sherlock's chest, running over his nipples and his rib-cage. 

"May I?" He asks, when he finds himself leaning over Sherlock, inches from his face. He wants to kiss him again.

"You may." Sherlock smiles and his ears perk up. His tail twitches in anticipation as he tilts his head up towards John. 

A light flush tints his cheeks as he peers up into John's eyes.

John kisses Sherlock gently as he had been, a sweet pressure that makes his chest feel fluttery and he enjoys it. This time his free hand comes up to cradle Sherlock's head, tangling his fingers in the dark curls. This kiss lasts longer than the other ones, his eyes are open, boring into Sherlock's looking for any signal to stop him as his tongue curiously licks at Sherlock's lips, begging for entrance. 

Sherlock's eyes widen, just a fraction, but his lips part and slowly John slips his tongue inside, licking at sharp canines and sliding his tongue against Sherlock's rough one. It is incredible. Never had he kissed another man. Never had he kissed a furry. But here he is now, kissing both a man and a furry in the same package that is Sherlock and he couldn't feel more at home.

Sherlock couldn't help but react eagerly to John's advance after his initial shock. He settles a hand on the side of John's face, hesitantly stroking his cheek. While the other hand moves to touch John's chest, just at the sternum. 

He carefully slides his tongue over John's, following his lead. Sherlock had never been kissed before, male, female, furry or not, so he was a bit new to relationships, intimate or otherwise. But even so, John's lips on his fills him with a pleasant warmth that burns through Sherlock, more intense than John's earlier touches had. 

John blushes as Sherlock responds, kissing him back, a bit inexperienced, but eager. He touches John's face and chest, just touching, but it warms John to the very core. 

'Well... this is certainly not what I was expecting when I adopted Sherlock...'

John pulls away after a few more moments, placing a final chaste kiss on his kitty's lips and sits up. He still has his hand threaded into Sherlock's curls, loving the soft feeling on his fingers.

"If you... ever want to do that again," John blushes brighter now. "You just have to ask." He looks away, feeling a bit shy now. Sherlock has a heated look in his eyes that sends hot blood a bit further south. Clearly, Sherlock enjoyed that.

Sherlock lets a small smile slip across his lips as he nods happily, "Okay, thank you, John."  
He sits up and ducks his head to kiss John's cheek before laying back down with his head in John's lap. 

Sherlock finds John's blush quite adorable, he's never thought anybody to be adorable before.

He peers up at John with that same heat in his eyes, but curiosity has entered his gaze as well, "John, is a relationship like this... Normal?" He asks quietly, fingers steepled and touching his bottom lip. 

John smiles, petting Sherlock's face as he laid back in his lap. The feeling of closeness is a joy to him. 

"Normal? Yes, well, having a relationship of any sort is pretty normal. Romantic or just of friendship. However, I've never been in a relationship with a man - or a furry for that matter. Mrs. Hudson assured me that it is common, and homosexuality has actually become very accepted in England. This could be considered unique I suppose, but not entirely uncommon." 

John pauses and blinks in realization.

"Do... do you want a relationship? With me?" John tacks on after a beat.

Sherlock's fingers taps his bottom lip rhythmically, "It seems to me like we already have a relationship of sorts." He looks up at John, a brow raised slightly. 

"Why, would you like a relationship?" He asks curiously. 

John didn't think he could have blushed any redder than he currently is, but he does. 

"I-I... well yes I suppose we are, but I mean officially. Officially would you like to be in a relationship... with me?" John swallows the word romantically, unable to get it out, lest he choke on it.

This cat in his lap is all too tempting and beautiful and slightly ignorant. He wanted so much from Sherlock but he wasn't sure what to do with his desires.

Sherlock ponders this for a few minutes, his gaze wandering around the ceiling.

He does like John, who's an amazing man. And John did make Sherlock feel wanted, appreciated and brilliant.

He speaks softly, his decision made:  
"Yes, officially, I would like to be in a romantic relationship with you." He peers back at John, "How's that?" He blinks up at his companion. 

John's heart swells with a happiness he hadn't felt since he was invalided home. He smiles brilliantly at his companion now... what would they be called? Boyfriends? Does it matter?

"God yes, that is good Sherlock." John leans down and kisses Sherlock again, forgetting to ask for permission this time and smiles happily against his kitty's lips.

Sherlock smiles into the surprise kiss, and kisses John back as warmth spreads throughout his body. He tilts his head up to deepen the kiss a bit.

Sherlock's ears perk up and twitch as the pair kiss, and his tail curls around one of John's ankles possessively.

John parts his lips for Sherlock when he leans into their kiss, carding his fingers through Sherlock's curls, occasionally petting his ears. He feels Sherlock's tail curl around his ankle and it sends blood rushing to his crotch, he can feel an erection forming. Maybe Sherlock won't notice... he blushes when he realizes that he probably will, but still he kisses him, loving every second of it.

Sherlock lifts a hand to cradle the back of John's head and bring him down closer to him. He continues to kiss John eagerly and happily. After a few seconds he notices John's problem, and he pulls away from the kiss. He lifts his head off John's lap with a slightly embarrassed smile and sits up quietly. 

John is confused as to why Sherlock had stopped kissing him until he sits up with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"O-Oh sorry Sherlock..." John flushes red himself, laying a hand in his lap to hide his problem. "Um... sorry, again, you're just um" he clears his throat. "You're a very good kisser and well..." John trails off, afraid to embarrass himself further.

Sherlock nods silently, "It's okay John, it's only natural, and it... It.." He trails off, thinking of the right words, "makes me feel... Happy that you find me that attractive." He lets a small smile curl his lips.

"I wasn't far off myself," he adds quietly, sitting cross-legged, his ears a bit downcast with embarrassment and his cheeks flushed slightly. 

John looks over at Sherlock so quickly he nearly cracks his neck. He is shocked that Sherlock is actually surprised at his feelings.

"Of course I find you attractive Sherlock. I think you are absolutely gorgeous." He smiles and takes Sherlock's face in his hands turning him to face him. "I am also glad that you feel that way toward me." John blushes as he kisses Sherlock once more.

"Now, I may be aroused at the moment but please know that if you ever wanted to become sexually active with me, you only have to ask and only when you are ready. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage."

Sherlock nods, "Okay, thank you, John." he kisses John once more, a quick peck more like it. Then he slips off the bed and darts out of the room, only to be back a minute later with his violin and bow.

He slips back onto the bed and sits cross-legged. He takes in John's slightly surprised look and smiles, "Sudden inspiration." He explains.

John stares at his companion wondering what is going on until he starts playing his violin, a song he'd never heard before. Sherlock plays a slow tune, working out the notes in his head. His eye flutter closed in concentration and his mouth closes into a soft line.

John turns to face him, listening to the beautiful music. His own eyes slip closed, enjoying his private concert.

After a few moments of committing the notes to memory, Sherlock plays the whole thing through several times, trying to get it perfect.

Once he deems the song mostly done for the night, his eyes snap open and he settles his instrument and bow on a near by chair. Then he slips back onto the bed to kiss John's cheek. 

"That's your song, I'll work more on it later." He smiles, stretching out on the coverlet. 

John presses a hand to his cheek from the kiss and smiles, staring at Sherlock in surprise.

"My song? really?" He smiles wider and watches his kitty stretch out on the bed. "Thank you." He blushes as a way to show his appreciation and leans over, kissing Sherlock's lips gently.

"Let's get ready for bed, shall we?" John gets to his feet, stripping off his jumper and tosses it into the hamper along with his jeans and socks. He is left in his boxers and pulls on a short sleeve sleep shirt. Hopefully Sherlock won't mind him changing in front of him.

Sherlock smiles and pads off to retrieve his bag of clothes. Once he's back in the bedroom, he changes into the sleep shirt and pants John had bought him. 

After he'd changed, Sherlock slips onto the bed and curls up against John. 

"Though I'll doubt I'll sleep much."

John pulls the covers up over them and wraps an arm around Sherlock. He buries his nose into Sherlock's curls for a moment, breathing in deeply. 

"Why is that?" He asks after a moment and pulls back to look at Sherlock's face. He wants to kiss him again, but he has to wait for him to respond.

"I don't sleep too much," mutters Sherlock, burying his face into John sleep shirt. 

"Sometimes my minds just too... Full. Cluttered." He breathes and inhales John's scent, a pleasant smile curling his lips.

John's heart practically melts as his companion cuddles as close as physically possible with his face buried in his chest. He is just too precious. John wraps his arms tight around Sherlock, kissing each one of his soft, twitching cat ears.

"Oh? Is there anything I can do to help?" He buries his face into those curls around, loving how soft and springy they are.

Sherlock's ears twitch from the kisses as he blinks into the fabric of John's shirt. A yawn racks his body and he huffs out a breath while his tail flicks.

"I don't know," he murmurs, "but if you keep holding me, I doubt it won't lull me to sleep." He yawn once more and tilts his head to place a soft kiss on John's lips before burying his face back into John's shirt. "Thank you."

John smiles and lays his cheek on top of Sherlock's head, settling in to sleep.

"Then I won't let go. Good night Sherlock." He whispers, feeling himself drift off, sleep washing over him as he listens to Sherlock's breathing and feels his steady heart beating against his chest. It makes him smile happily.

Sherlock drifts soon after John does. Sleep overtaking him slowly. Being surrounded by John and his scent made drifting off that much more pleasant.


	4. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short, because i need to edit the part where mycroft gets in also, because I only use tea bags, i am unfortunately very unaware of any other way to make tea, i researched it, or at least tried and well.. my result may not be that adequate.. hehe sorry

Sherlock wakes up wrapped in John's arms a pleasant sleepy purr rumbling from his chest. He doesn't want to wake John so he stays where he is, and wraps an arm around John. His eyes flutter closed once more.

John hums quietly as he wakes up, snuggling closer to Sherlock. 'So warm...' he stays like this for a little longer before opening his eyes to see a head of curls.

"Morning Sherlock, did you sleep okay? " he begins posting his hair, it is habit at this point. Kisses are placed to the top of his head, wishing he could kiss those pink lips.

Sherlock purrs, "Hmm, yes I slept exceptionally well, thank you." He tilts his head up so he can see John.

"How did you sleep?" He asks, placing a kiss on John's cheek before nuzzling his face into the crook where John's neck met his shoulder.

"Very well, thank you." John thanks his kitty as Sherlock nuzzles his face into the crook of his shoulder, practically buzzing with the pleasantness of the sensation. "I love it when you do that." John suddenly rolls onto his back, bringing Sherlock with him.

"Are you excited about seeing your brother?" His warm hands run up and down Sherlock's back and side, occasionally teasing at the base of his tail without realizing it.

Sherlock's tail swishes, and he lays his hands on John's chest. "I suppose I am." He lets a smile curl his lips slightly. 

He shivers slightly at the sensation of John's hands on him. His purr continues as his nuzzles John's cheek, "I bet Mycroft is still a tubby tabby." He chuckles softly.

"Hah, I'm guessing he liked to eat a bit then. Well, we'll find out. I wonder what his companion is like." John muses, his left hand gently teasing at the base of Sherlock's tail. It gave him the best response, subconsciously he remembers how sensitive that spot is on cats. It can be very erotic for them to have it touched. His right had continues to run up and down Sherlock's spine, but focuses on the spot at the base of the tail.

Sherlock almost squirms on top of him, making very quiet noises.

"Does that feel good?" He asks, smiling to himself.

Sherlock smiles and nods, "It feels remarkably good, yes." Sherlock gives John a soft kiss on the lips before trailing kisses down his neck as well.

His ears twitch and his tail sways as John continues to rub the spot at the base of his tail. Sherlock's purr returns even louder than before, and he nuzzles his face against the side of John's neck.

"Mhm..." John hums, continuing his touching, liking the attention he is receiving in return. "Do you want me to stop...?" Her teases, although he had no real intention of stopping. "Or is there somewhere else you'd like me to touch you?"

"N-no, I'm fine, thank you." Sherlock's ears cast downward slightly in slight embarrassment, and a light blush tints his cheeks. Though his purr remains uninterrupted. 

Sherlock presses his face back into the side of John's neck to hide his blush.

"Are you certain, love?" John asks, still tickling and teasing at the base of his tail. Oh the sounds he it's making. His purring. It feels so good to feel that vibration on his chest.

"Come here," he coaxes, drawing Sherlock up for another kiss and licks at his lips until he's permitted entrance and kisses Sherlock breathless.

After a few moments Sherlock pulls away slightly to catch his breath. He looks into John's eyes with a breathless smile, "Yes, I'm certain, though I wouldn't mind another kiss." 

Sherlock kisses John eagerly once more. He parts John's lips with his tongue and curls it around John's. 

John can take a hint, so after a few more moments of teasing, he allows that hand to migrate upward, away from Sherlock's sensitive spot, both hands now massaging his back. He kisses Sherlock back with enthusiasm, enjoying how his rough cat tongue feels against his own.

"Mhmmm, I really love kissing you Sherlock." He smiles, petting Sherlock's hair. "Do you like kissing me?"

Sherlock nods, "Yes, I do." He nuzzles John's cheek and snakes a hand to the back of John's neck, massaging gently.

A smile curls his lips as he places a kiss on John's cheek, as he pulls away he hears his stomach growl. A light blush spreads over his cheeks, "Oh, how does breakfast sound?" He asks, ears twitching and tail flicking. 

John chuckles and presses a kiss to Sherlock's forehead, sitting up so Sherlock is in his lap, straddling him. He has his hands at the small of his back to keep him from fall backward.

"Breakfast sounds great. Eggs, bacon and how about toast? Will you make the tea?" He smiles, just loving the closeness between the two of them.

Sherlock makes a face but nods, "Sure, though you make it better than me." He chuckles quietly, placing a quick kiss to John's lips, then slips off John's lap and the bed. 

He pads off, sure of John following behind him, and wanders into the kitchen to put the kettle on. He fills the kettle, and places it on the stove. He searches through the cupboards for two cups and settles them on the counter to wait for the kettle to boil. He casually leans against the counter to watch John work with bright, quick, calculating eyes. 

"I have faith that you will make a great cuppa." John winks at Sherlock as he pulls out the carton of eggs and milk, two pans heating on the stove next to the kettle. "How would you like your eggs Sherlock? fried, scrambled?" He grabs the butter and olive oil next.

"Fried, please." Sherlock chuckles then spins around to search for the teabox.  
After he finds the teabox, and the kettle whistles he steeps the tea and pours tea into the two cups. 

"I'm going to scramble mine." John pulls out the loaf of bread, placing four slices into the toaster and does not yet push the handle down. The honey and salt is placed onto the table for later, bacon slices tossed into the larger pan, sizzling on contact with the hot surface.

Sherlock turns with the cups to set them on the kitchen table. He turns back to watch John with a pleasant smile on his lips.

John makes their breakfast, quick and efficient, scrambling his eggs and frying Sherlock's with butter and olive oil hot in the pan. The toaster handle is pressed down to toast the bread as he finishes up. By the time it pops back up John has served their breakfast on the plates, two pieces of toast on to each plate. Three pieces of bacon for Sherlock and two for himself.

"Here you go love." John serves the plates and kisses Sherlock on the lips before sitting down. He hands a fork over to Sherlock, using his own to dig into his breakfast. After a couple bites he takes a sip of his tea and smiles happily.

"I knew you could make a great cuppa. This is delicious." And he meant it. "Are you nervous at all about seeing Mycroft?"

Sherlock swallows to large piece of his egg he'd eaten and shakes his head, "No, though Mycroft and I have always had an... Odd sort of relationship and our upbringing wasn't ordeal, we get along at times, though he could be an insufferable git, he'd always been the one to take care of me. I've missed him and his company." He explains quietly.

He looks back down to his plate and continues to eat happily, ears perked up and tail swishing under the table as he ate. 

"Sounds a bit like my upbringing." John says around a bite of bacon. "Harry, my sister and I never got along, but we took care of each other."

He eats a few more bites before taking a sip of tea and then continues.

"She took care of me when our parents died, the moment I became of age though... all of her problems were out in the open. She's an alcoholic and can't hold a job. She is currently separated from her wife." John shakes his head 

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to ruin our happy breakfast." He smiles, changing topics. "What are we going to wear on our play date? It looks like it is going to be a nice day spot maybe something light?" 

Sherlock smiles, "No, it's fine John, you didn't ruin our breakfast," he looks back down at his empty plate and starts nibbling on his last piece of toast. 

John would probably just wear his jeans and one of his nicer jumpers over a dress shirt. He wants to leave a good impression on Greg and Mycroft. Especially if they will be visiting more often for the brothers to see each other.

"Well, maybe that purple short sleeved shirt and that pair of jeans you got me?" Sherlock suggests after he's finished his toast. "I rather like the clothes you got me, thank you, John." 

Sherlock sends John a smile, one of his real full-on ones. 

"I'm glad you like them," John returns the smile, full force. "Purple really does suit you."

John pops his last piece of toast into his mouth and gathers the dishes to wash them. He places the dishes in the sink and picks up his mug to sip his now lukewarm tea.

"We've got quite a while, why don't we go play cards or you can play your violin for a while," John suggests with a smile and finishes the last of his tea. "We'll leave about twelve thirty to meet Greg and Mycroft."

Sherlock nods, "Maybe could I shower first? I haven't had a proper shower in awhile, the shelter showers were quite... Inadequate." He shrugs slightly. 

He finishes his tea quietly and places the mug in the sink. 

"Mh, sounds like a good idea, I should probably shower as well." John presses a kiss to Sherlock's cheek after he places his tea mug into the sink. "Why don't you shower first? I'll take mine after. Want me to show you how it works?"

"I'll figure it out, but thank you." Sherlock leans down to kiss John's cheek before he pads into the living room to gather his new clothes, then darts to the bathroom. 

John turns the water on in the sink, getting the sponge and soap to clean the dishes. With his sleeves rolled up, he scrubs their breakfast plates clean and uses the rough side of the sponge to get the egg yolk off of the forks.

Sherlock relishes in the feel of taking an actual hot shower, not a lukewarm trickle like at the shelter. He scrubs his curls and body with soapy hands, (smells like John) quickly, he's never been one for long showers, unless he's thinking. 

After stepping from the shower he dries off with a clean towel from the rack, there were only a few towels there, then ruffles his curls with said towel till they're mostly dry, bouncy, and wild.

Sherlock dresses quickly into his new clothes and folds his rumpled sleep clothes for later, and chucks his towel into the hamper. 

He pads back into the sitting room to see John in his chair with a book in hand. Sherlock's tail twitches as he stalks towards his companion, and pads behind his chair silently.

He peers at John with a mischievous smile on his lips, "Hello, John." He says suddenly, ears perked. 

John jumps, almost dropping his book when he hears Sherlock come up behind him. He'd been pleasantly reading, off in his own little world, waiting for Sherlock to finish his shower, but they he became so engrossed in his novel, that he stopped listening to the sound of rushing water.

Then Sherlock sneaked up behind him, he has to laugh at that. He is so quiet and light on his feet.

"Hello Sherlock," he turns his head and looks at Sherlock with a smile. His curls are freshly washed, and indeed they are bouncy and wild. They suit him well. His new clothes that John bought, fit Sherlock like a glove and John can't help but admire him.

"You look great." He compliments. He watches those perky ears twitch at the sound of his voice and wants to stroke them. He refrains though

A small smile tugs at Sherlock's lips, he hums in thanks and leans over to kiss John's nose.

He tilts his head so he can see what John'd been ready, "What are your reading?" He asks, knowing the answer but refrains for John's sake.

John laughs at the kiss and turns the book so Sherlock can read the cover.

"The Hobbit, related to the Lord of the Rings, loosely. It is very good. It is my second time reading it. Have you read it before?" John tucks his bookmark into the book and closes it.

"J.R.R. Tolkein," Sherlock smiles, "Not all who wander are lost, yes I have, hard to believe but I rather enjoy his books." 

He moves so he's sitting in front of the chair. He tilts his head, which is now leaning against John's knee, and looks up at his companion. 

"Really, you're right, I wouldn't have expected that." John reaches forward and strokes Sherlock's head.

"Did you want some thing? " he asks, scratching behind his ears.

Immediately Sherlock begins to purr, leaning up into John's touch, "No, you can take your shower. I'll entertain myself." He smiles up at John.

"And I'll try not to destroy anything in the process of entertaining myself." he gives a smirk.

"Oh dear, we can't have a bored Sherlock now can we?" John chuckles as he stands up. "Just don't ruin anything that looks moderately important or expensive." John bends down and kisses Sherlock's forehead, smiling when he realizes that they do that a lot. They are very affectionate towards each other. It warms his heart, but the color of Sherlock's eyes and the tempting way Sherlock moves pools warmth in his loins.

"I'll take my shower then." He winks at Sherlock and heads to the bathroom to shower, closing the door with a heavy sigh. 

He is not ever half way through his shower when he decides he cannot hold off on it any longer and decides to 'rub one out' and takes hold of his rapidly forming erection. He hadn't really felt a need to masturbate since he'd been sent home, except for occasionally waking up with morning wood. Nor had he bedded a partner since before joining the service so he has a lot of pent of hormones coursing through his body. At least now he has something to pleasure himself to. Well, not something, but a someone, and John loves it.

Maybe he should be concerned about the fact Sherlock is male or that he is a cat-furry, but he just can't. 

"Ah... mhm..." John moans, whispering his companion's name as he slides his hand up and down the length of his erection. "Sherlock..." he whispers, hips jerking into his hand as his orgasm approaches.

"Mhm! God..." John does not realize he's gotten louder - forgetting himself and loudly moans Sherlock's name as he comes hard, shooting his load onto the shower wall. The evidence of his deed is quickly washed away by the hot water as John catches his breath. 

Quickly John finishes his shower, hoping he hadn't been in there too long for Sherlock to suspect anything. Once the water is turned off and he towels his body and hair mostly dry, he wraps the towel around his waist and realizes he forgot his clothes. Oh well, he makes his way to the bedroom, only in the towel and does not look at Sherlock, not wanting to see his face and find out if he'd been heard or is being watched

Sherlock is well aware of what John had done in the shower, but it didn't bother him, it was quite flattering to be honest. But he wasn't going to mention it.

He turns to watch John as he pads off into his bedroom, then turns back to John's laptop and scrolls through the recent news on paper's websites. Several unsolved crimes... And he'd learned something; a certain Gregory Lestrade was the DI on most of said cases. He leaned back into John's chair.. Interesting, perhaps he could...

His eyes flicker closed as he goes to his mind palace for some thinking. He barely notices when John enters the room once more. 

When John renters the living room, he finds Sherlock on his laptop. He doesn't even ask him how he got into it, it is password protected. 'Bloody Little Hacker' he thinks before sitting down near his companion and resumes reading his book.

Before they know it, several hours fly by and it's time time leave. John gets up and stretches, his book set on the coffee table.

"Ready to go Sherlock?" He asks as he ties his shoes. Sherlock nods, closing John's laptop and stretching out briefly before slipping on his chucks. John fetches the leash and collar he'd have to put on Sherlock. He didn't want to, but rules are rules.

Sherlock's ears flatten against his head as he spots the leash and collar. He can't help the hiss that passes his lips, either. He sighs as he moves towards John and the retched leash and collar he'll have to wear.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, but it's only for a little while." He leans up on his toes songs kisses his companion, putting the collar on his while doing so, the leash already clipped on,

When Sherlock makes a whiny noise, he laughs. He is just too cute, "Come on Sherlock, let's not allow this to ruin our playdate."

After a few more kisses, John is able to get Sherlock's ears to perk back up. He rubs his ears, trying to get him to purr.

"Lets go, we don't want to be late."

A small purr vibrates through his chest as John rubs his ears, "Fine." Sherlock sighs. 

He follows John to the land rover and settles into the backseat, stretching out as he does so.

John looks in the backseat once, trying not to smile at how cute he is. He turns back and shifts the land rover to drive, heading to the park.


	5. Brother

Mycroft sits on a park bench with his back straight, shoulders squeezed and one leg crossed over the other. He is wearing fitted black jeans, a tan long sleeve shirt and an army green jacket; his park clothing. He also wears a pair of sneakers that look like they have gotten some mileage. He has a small stomach, hardly noticeable thanks to his companion taking him for frequent walks and allowing him to wander around when Greg would take him to work with him.

"We agreed on one o'clock, isn't that right Greg?" He sounds cool, proper, but inside he is jumping around with excitement. He really missed his baby brother.

Greg rolls his eyes slightly, "Yes, but don't worry, they're just probably running a little late."

-

Sherlock practically jumps from the land rover when the car stops. He turns and waits for John on the sidewalk, eager to see his brother and get the collar and leash off.

"Hurry, John. We're late." He reminds his companion as John closes his door.

"Yes, yes. I know we're almost there Sherlock." He laughs at his companion's eagerness, taking the leash and allows himself to be practically dragged to the park entrance. Once inside he un-clips the leash, allowing Sherlock to look for his brother and Greg. They aren't too far away from the entrance, sitting on a park bench. The only reason why he knew that is from the way Sherlock darted right to them. 

John sighs, but smiles and chases after his companion.

-

Mycroft sighs, looking to the side, his light orange and blonde and white striped tail swaying slightly. His ears that are atop his ginger hair twitch and move to listen to different sounds. He grows impatient. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a black blur and stands up, just knowing it is his brother.

"Sherlock?" He calls to the figure practically sprinting at him and braces himself, in case he is tackled by his brother.

Sherlock smiles as he spots his brother, "Mycroft!" he calls and pretty much pounces on his brother in a hug. He wasn't usually very affectionate towards his brother, (or anyone to be exact, except John) they used to barely even make eye contact, but he hadn't seen Mycroft in over a year, he missed his git of a brother.

Greg looks up at the commotion and smiles as he watches a tall black-cat furry practically tackle Mycroft. He looks behind the pair to spot the black cat's companion, John, sprinting after his furry. Greg chuckles to himself. 

"Sherly!" Mycroft exclaims, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother, his tail curling around Sherlock's. He smiles and nuzzles his head into Sherlock's, purring happily.

"I see you finally got your smart mouth adopted. How did you manage that one?" Mycroft teases, but in a loving way.

John pants as he comes to a stop before the brothers and Greg. He looks to the taller man and waves, inhaling through his nose deeply and exhales slowly, he catches his breath.

"Hello," John smiles. "You must be Greg, Mycroft's companion. I'm John." John holds out his hand to the man before him.

Sherlock chuckles as he hugs his brother, nuzzling against his brother's cheek. A purr erupting from him as well, "Well, it just took the right person, I guess." He shrugs slightly as his tail curls with his brothers, his ears perking and twitching happily.

Greg takes John's hand in a firm shake with a friendly smile, "Yes, Greg Lestrade, nice to meet you, John. I'm glad you contacted us, Mycroft's been missing his brother, though he won't admit it." He chuckles.

Mycroft nips at his brother playfully, nuzzling him once more, "Come meet my companion. I'd like to meet yours as well," Mycroft grabs his brother's arm, their tails still curled together and brings him to the two men talking.

"Greg, this is my baby brother Sherlock." John smiles at Mycroft.

"Hello, I'm John, Sherlock's companion."

"Good to meet you, John." Mycroft says politely, still connected to his brother.

Sherlock gives Greg a small smile, nodding his head slightly, "I see you've gotten my brother in shape," he mentions with a teasing tone, gaze flickering to Mycroft, "Not such a tubby tabby anymore, are you, big brother?" He smiles at his brother.

Greg chuckles lightly as he looks at the pair of furry-cat brothers, "It's nice to meet you, Sherlock. And that I have, we try to take lots of walks together." He smiles at the tall cat, who, like his brother, is a bit taller than Greg, "I've heard quite a bit about you. Your brother speaks fondly of you."

Sherlock looks to his brother, "Oh he does?" A smile curls his lips. 

Mycroft leans up and chomps down on Sherlock's fuzzy black ear. He smirks at the noise he makes and head butts him gently.

"Of course I talked about you! Brat! You're my baby brother and its not like I have any friends."

John laughs at the two brothers, happy to see Sherlock so genuinely happy.

"Sherlock talks about you all the time. He is quite found of you as well."

"Oh really? " Mycroft asks, wearing a big grin. "I knew you loved me Sherly!" Mycroft laughs and nuzzles his brother again, before he pokes him in the ribs.

"Wanna play while our companions make nice with each other?"

"Ow!" Sherlock rolls his eyes at his brother but still has smile on his face, "Sure," he smirks before tapping his brother's nose, "Tag, you're it." He laughs and ducks out of his brother's hold to dash out onto the grass.

John looks to Greg, "How do you manage to care for Mycroft? I've never had a companion before and I can't work so we're home all the time. Sherlock isn't particularly fond of the leash and collar."

Greg chuckles as he watches the cats dash off, and turns back to John, "Well, Mycroft's a mostly quiet cat, usually he just likes to read or sleep or come to the park. He's independent for the most part, most furries are. We come here a lot and toss a ball, walk, sometimes we go to museums, art exhibits, stuff like that; I usually check online if companions are allowed, if there are leash rules, though most public places are no leash, because of companion equality laws, streets are an exception though there are sections of the city that allow no leashes." Greg shrugs slightly, "Sometimes, I bring Mycroft to work with me and he'll wander about the Yard or at scenes with me, but other than that it's kinda like having a kid brother you gotta drive around everywhere and feed." He chuckles and motions to the bench, "You wanna sit?" He offers, sitting down, "There are some websites that have furry friendly events and tips and such that I've found, I could write some down, if you'd like."

-

"I'm gonna get you Sherly!" Mycroft chases after his brother, more excited than he has been in a long time. At least this time he has the energy, strength and fitness to play with his brother as hard as he wants.

Some other companions and their adopters are nearby, the furries look on and a set of twin kittens no older than fifteen cut Sherlock off.

"Can we play with you guys!?" They echo each other, just as Mycroft tackles his brother to the ground and pins him playfully.

"Told you I'd get you Sherly."

Sherlock snorts, and rolls out from under his brother, looking at the twins with a slightly annoyed look. But he's in a good mood, he shrugs, "Of course," 

"I'm Sherlock, and this is my brother Mycroft." He motions to himself then his brother.

The twins smile up at the taller cats, "I'm Luke, and that Lance." Answers one of the younger kittens.

Sherlock smiles,"Well, it's nice to meet you. And Lance," he taps one of the twins' shoulders. "you're it." He sprints off, followed by his brother and the other twin.

-

John nods, listening as Greg talks. So a detective inspector, interesting... hm...

"Sure, I'd appreciate it. Maybe I'll get some ideas for Sherlock and I." 

John and Greg continue talking, jumping from topic to topic, but focus mostly on their companions. Eventually John works up the nerve to ask the question that has been bothering him for a while now.

"Greg..." He starts of slowly, and when he gets his attention he looks down, his left hand shakes a bit and he makes a fist to hide the tremor. "What of... romantic... relationships between companions and furries?" He glances up at Greg, feeling embarrassed.

Greg's eyebrows raise in slight surprise and a light blush tinged his cheeks, he takes a deep breath, "Well, it's not uncommon, not anymore at least. I mean... Err, It's not unethical or anything, because well, you know they're allot like us... And it's not looked upon as bad as it once was. It's well, socially acceptable, if that's more of what you're asking." Greg tries to explain, eyes wandering to his companion, whose sprinting from a smaller cat furry along with his brother and another smaller cat. 

"Oh..." John says watching Sherlock dodge the tagging of a small kitten. A smile erupts on his face.

"That's good." He responds quietly. "I am quite fond of Sherlock... so I'm glad that is more socially acceptable. I hardly understand it, but Sherlock is beautiful inside and out. Most stimulating individual I've ever met."

Greg smiles at John, "Its okay to feel that way, and it may be quite confusing at first, yes, but you'll work through it. It's the same with most relationships," He pats John's shoulder with a kind smile.

-

Lance looks to his brother with a wicked smirk, sending his identical twin kitten running and laughing as he is chased.

Mycroft smirks at his brother, enjoying their game with the kittens. It's good to be with him again. This brings back memories from before the shelter, when they were with their mother. They may be older now, but they are still cats and they love to play.

Sherlock returns his brother's look before ducking out of the way of Lance's advance and rolling back up to his feet to cut off his brother. Then he dashes off, looking back to see Lance pounce on Mycroft. He laughs before meeting the other kitten's gaze with a slight smile, "Nice one!" Luke yells before sprinting off. 

He catches his brother's gaze with a smirk, "Sorry, Mycroft, alls fair in tag." He chuckles before jogging off. He was having more fun than he'd ever had at the shelter, the last time he'd felt like this was when he was home with their mother. Though being with John was so close to that.

Mycroft yowls as he is pounced on, landing on his back. Lance bops him on the nose and then runs off, giggling.

"You're it!"

Mycroft growls playfully and rolls to his feet, chasing his little brother. But Sherlock is just too quick on his feet. Suddenly he rounds on Luke and pounces, pining the kitten only to have Lance pounce on his back. Luke manages to wiggle away and throw himself onto Mycroft as well.

"Cat pile on Mycroft!" Lance yells.

"Uh oh." Mycroft whimpers, but ends up laughing.

Sherlock laughs as he wriggle between the kittens and onto Mycroft's back. He chuckles as his brother huffs out a breath. Luke giggles, "Is Mycroft ticklish, Sherlock?" He asks.

Sherlock chuckles, "As I remember, he is." He then begins to viciously tickle his brother's sides, soon joined by Luke and Lance.

"Say uncle, Mycroft!" Sherlock laughs.

-

John smiles at the DI, “Thanks Greg." He laughs at the cats they play, piling onto the tabby. "What about you and Mycroft?" He asks, hoping he isn't being to forward.

Greg smiles as he watches the cat pile turn into a tickle fight, "Mycroft and I? Er, well yes, I do have feelings for my dear Mycroft, and he feels quite the same. We've been a couple for less than a year now." He admits watching his tabby with a fond smile, a light blush painting his cheeks.

-

"Noooo!!! Stop! haha!" Mycroft laughs and squirms beneath his brother and two kittens as he is tickled. His eyes begin to water as he continues to squirm and laugh and cry until he is out of breath.

"Okay Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" Mycroft cries, sucking air desperately once the three sets of hands cease in tormenting him. Mycroft flips over, looking up at his brother blankly.

"Sherly..." His eyes gleam excitedly and he suddenly pounces on his brother, pinning him the ground.

"Gotchya." He laughs and they begin wrestling, like the used to.

The twin kittens laugh as they look on, taking bets as to who would win or lose.

-

"Really?" John asks in surprise, though he really isn't shocked. "Congratulations." 

They continue watching the kitties as they play, raising an eyebrow at Mycroft as he pounces on his brother.

"I didn't expect Sherlock to be a wrestler. Good bonding for the brothers I suppose." He smiles again. "I've got a lot to learn about Sherlock I think. He's got more surprises than I would expect and he is very sweet when he wants to be. I think he was in that shelter for too long. HE seems to be surprised at the amount of affection I show toward him."

-

"Oh no you don't!" Mutters Sherlock as he maneuvers his brother into a headlock. He laughs as he's thrown off by his brother and pounces on him once more, "Though this isn't really fair, Mycroft, you're taller and heavier than me." He chuckles as he bites down on his brother's ear. 

"Nya!" Mycroft laughs and rolls Sherlock off our him, shoving his face into the ground. Once he has his brother in an arm lock he sits on his back, smirking.

"That gives me the higher advantage for once!" He laughs add Sherlock tries to get away, failing. "Do you give up?"

-

Greg smiles as John, "Thank you, you know, it took me awhile to figure out Mycroft, like I said he's a quiet kitty. And if Sherlock's anything like his brother, he's not the most emotional animal, and Mycroft's not the best at showing affection himself, so he probably didn't give Sherlock too much when they were in the shelter together, though we've talked about it, he gave affection when he saw fit, which wasn't often, though he managed to take care of and protect his brother in the shelter to the best of his abilities. It took Mycroft almost half a year to stop giving me strange looks and actually fully accept my affections." Greg pauses, gaze flickering to the brothers, "Though I'm not sure how hard a nut Sherlock'll be to crack, but keep trying, John."

"Sherlock is warming up to me rather quickly. He is receptive to my affection, but I think that is due to him not receiving much if any at the shelter. He likes to play and is inquisitive of everything."

John watches as Mycroft pins Sherlock to the ground as if it were nothing. It makes him laugh when Sherlock struggles to get up.

"I bought him a music stand and some composing sheets for him while he plays violin. You'd think no one ever gave him anything.... which is possible ..." John frowns when he realizes how true that could be.

"Did... Did Mycroft happen to tell you why they were put into the shelter? Because it makes no sense to me. They are a pair of brilliant kitties."

-

Sherlock rolls his eyes with a huff, struggling for few more seconds before accepting his fate, Mycroft was bigger than him and had him pinned well, "Fine, I give." He smiles as his brother rolls off him and turns only to tackle him in a hug.

"I missed you, Mycroft." He admits softly, nuzzling into his brother.

Mycroft gasps quietly as he is tackled again by his bother, putting a hand behind him on the ground to balance his body so he doesn't fall backward. When he realizes that Sherlock only meant to hug him, he smiles softly and encircles his arms around Sherlock, nuzzling his face against the younger cat. 

"I missed you as well Sherlock." His long tail comes forward to curl the ends of their tails together. "I love you so much baby brother," He whispers, not wanting the kittens to hear him be so affectionate. Though he didn't notice, the kittens' owners had called them to go home for lunch. 

-

Greg quirks a brow, "Oh, yeah, Sherlock would've been a bit too young to remember wouldn't he?" He sighs, "It's quite sad, actually, the family that their mother lived with never intended to leave them there forever, they made arrangements for after they were settled they would drive back to bring them home, but there was a terrible incident, they all passed except for their smallest son and he was too young to remember the young brothers. Their mother disappeared, I've tried to help Mycroft track her down but so far no luck." He sat back with a sad sigh, watching the cats hug. 

"That's awful." John says, sadness clenching at his heart. He looks over to his cat and feels protectiveness wash over him almost overwhelmingly. His poor Sherlock, orphaned like that. At least he wasn't abandoned. There really was a family that loved him out there. It is good to know that there are people in the world who could view Sherlock and Mycroft the way Greg and he do.

"Why don't we go get our kitties and go to lunch? I'm certain Sherlock will be hungry by now." He stands up and cracks his back in a satisfying way. "Sherlock wants to get Chinese, if that is okay with you and Mycroft."

Greg nods solemnly before looking back to John, "Chinese? Sure, Mycroft sure loves his sweet and sour chicken." He smiles slightly. 

He stands and stretches before looking back to the cats, before leading John over to the pair sitting in the grass.

-

Sherlock smiles, "I love you too, Mycroft, I'm happy for you too, quite a catch you've gotten yourself." He smirks slightly, sitting up, pulling Mycroft with him. He plays with his big brother's ears affectionately. Mycroft purrs as his brother plays with his ears, loving the attention. His eyes shift towards their companions, who seem to be getting ready to come collect him.

"Yes, Greg is very precious to me. I see that John and you are getting on well. He keeps watching you with that loving look that Greg gives me." After they sit up, Mycroft curls his tail with Sherlock's again.

"Looks like it's lunch time, I've requested Chinese, how's that?" Sherlock asks his older brother with a chuckle though a slight blush spreads over his cheeks when Mycroft mentions his relationship with John. 

"Ah, Chinese food. I want sweet and sour chicken... mhm, tasty." Suddenly Mycroft flattens his ears in annoyance. "Greg will make me take an extra long walk tonight though," he smiles. "But I suppose it's worth it! Lunch with my baby brother and our significant others."

Sherlock stands holding a hand out to his brother, "So you're still a tubby tabby, but now you've just got someone to keep you in line." He teases lightly.

John smiles at the sight of the two brothers being so close, their tails curled together is adorable. He admires how different they are, Sherlock's black and Mycroft's orange, white and blond. So different but so similar.

"Hey boys, how's lunch sound?" Greg asks.

Mycroft smiles up at Greg and nods. "Yes, that would be lovely, I am quite hungry." 

Sherlock smiles at John and Greg, "Yes, lunch sounds good, I think I'll go for peanut butter chicken, that's always good." he smiles as Mycroft.

"Great, I think I know the perfect place," says Greg, smiling at the brothers, "It's no leash." Sherlock's ears perk at Greg's words and he moves to John's side.

Greg chuckles, "Yes, John told me you and Mycroft have similar views on leash laws." Sherlock lets a small slip, "Lets get going." 

"Yes, I whole heartedly detest my collar and leash." Mycroft says as he allows Greg to clip the black leash onto his simple black collar.

"Just because I have cat ears and cat tail, I shouldn't be leashed like some wild animal." With that, Mycroft takes Greg's hand and begins leading him out of the park, proving there to be no need for a leash.

John laughs and clips the leash to Sherlock's collar, smiling apologetically. 

"Only to the restaurant Sherlock." John pets his kitty's face and they begin to follow Greg and Mycroft.

Sherlock's smile from his brother's attitude fades as he frowns slightly, ears downcast; "Fine." 

He follows after his brother and Greg, keeping his pace slow to match John's.

Greg turns Mycroft into the Chinese restaurant with a smile, and kisses his cheek before turning to see Sherlock and John, entering close behind. 

Mycroft smiles down at Greg and nuzzles the side of his face affectionately. He rather adored Greg. He saved him from the shelter he and his brother had been forcibly orphaned and made him feel special and loved. Greg is also smart, not like himself or Sherlock, but has a good head on his shoulders, can provide for him, he is brave... 

Sherlock's ears perk as he tilts his head back to take in the scents of the delicious cuisine, "Hmm, smells good." A smile quirks his lips as he takes John's arm and tugs him closer.

"Yes, it does smell good." Mycroft echoes his brother, distracting himself from his thoughts.

"Peanut butter chicken?" John asked his companion, smiling as he is drawn closer to Sherlock. "I think I'll get some dumplings." John finds Sherlock's hand, lacing their fingers. His other hand unhooks the leash on Sherlock's collar, this is a leash free place, according to Greg.

Greg unclips Mycroft's leash and smiles at the waitress who comes up to him, "Party of four, booth please." He waitress nods and leads them into the restaurant.

Sherlock smiles down at John, "Yes, It's rather good, though you wouldn't think so," He chuckles, "but dumplings sound good too, maybe I'll wait till I look over the menu," he purses his lips as they are seated in a booth. He slips in next to John, across from his brother.

Greg hands out the menus and smiles at their little group, smiling slightly as he feels Mycroft's hand on his knee.

Sherlock looks over his menu and decides on his original choice of peanut butter chicken and wanton soup, he smiles as he looks over to John, his tail curling around John's ankle. 

"So," John starts after they place their orders, he himself orders his dumplings, pork fried rice and egg drop soup. 

Mycroft looks up at John with his ears perked, listening. He squeezes Greg's thigh, stroking it gently.

"Why don't we make this a regular thing? I'm sure Sherlock would love to see Mycroft more often and I could use another person to chat with." 

Mycroft and Sherlock look to each other in excitement and then he looks to Greg with hopeful eyes, pleading almost.

"Please Greg?"

Greg chuckles, "I wouldn't mind at all, as long as everything's well down at the Yard, we'll be available." Sherlock's ears perk a bit more as Greg mention the yard.

"Fantastic idea, John." He smiles at his companion and squeezes his knee under the table, "It'll be great, getting to see my brother so often." 

"And we can plan other stuff too, play dates, trips to museums, stuff like that." Greg looks to Sherlock , "Mycroft tells me you're good at solving things, Sherlock, he told me you used to be like a little detective, maybe you and John can come by the Yard sometime." Sherlock can't help the look of happiness that spreads over his face, he looks to John, question in his eyes. 

Mycroft looks to John in anticipation, he would love for his brother to be with him often. 

John is surprised by the stares he is receiving and realizes what was being questioned. He smiles and looks to Sherlock.

"Of course, that sounds like it would be fun. Maybe it'll be something good to stimulate that brain of yours." John pokes Sherlock's forehead, smiling wider.

Mycroft purrs shortly, happy and excited to be granted more time with Sherlock.

A smile tugs on Sherlock's lips as he lets out a short purr with a chuckle, "Brilliant, thank you John, Greg," he nods to Greg, who smiles. "And of course, Mycroft."

Sherlock leans over to place a chaste kiss to John's cheek before pulling away to turn and looks the waitress arrives with their food.

He licks his lips as his plate is placed in front of him, he picks up his chopsticks and snatches a piece of chicken, popping it into his mouth. He chews and makes a pleased noise, almost like a purr

"You're welcome Sherlock." John says as his food is placed in front of him. He too picks up his chop sticks and digs in, taking a bite out of a delicious fried dumpling. 

At one point he snatches up a piece of Sherlock's peanut butter chicken and pops it in his mouth.

"Greg, we should invite them to the Yard's family picnic. They are family after all." 

Normally Mycroft would avoid going, seeing as Monday of the other officers at the Yard don't have furry companions. With Sherlock there though,it could be fun.

Sherlock gives John a soft glare for taking a piece of his chicken but continues to eat happily, eyes on his brother, ears perked at his suggestion.

Greg smiles, "That sounds like a good idea, Mycroft," he rubs behind his kitty's ear before turning to look to John and Sherlock, "Next week, the Yard's having a picnic, you know, games and BBQ, maybe some football. Would you like to come with us? Mycroft could use Sherlock's company, not many of the other officers have furries." Sherlock swallows and looks to John.

"Oh, could we go, John?" He asks, the hand on John's knee squeezes gently, a silent encouragement.

"A company picnic?" John places his hand over Sherlock's squeezing it, "I could go for some more socializing, Mrs. Hudson always reminds me that I've been turning into a bit of hermit." John laughs and nods to Greg, "Yes, we'll come, where and when?"

Greg chuckles, "At the park we met at actually, next Saturday, around 10ish is when we're starting set up, so maybe around 10:30c we can meet you at the park entrance." He says to John, before starting to dig into his noodles once more, "It's supposed to be loads of fun." 

Mycroft looks to his brother as his ears are stroked, smiling. Everything is working out splendidly. He has a fantastic companion who takes good care of him and loves him. His brother even managed to get himself adopted. And what else? Their companions are even encouraging them to see each other.

Mycroft realizes that he and Sherlock are quite lucky, not many human companions would permit such things as frequent play dates.

"Sherlock, do you text?" He asks, remembering the phone he'd been gifted on his birthday by Greg. It is strictly for texting Greg or making emergency phone calls or ordering take-away, but Sherlock is his brother. Greg would certainly make an exception. Unless Sherlock doesn't have a phone and judging by the look on his face, he clearly doesn't. So he would have to rely on John, his companion to supply the phone they are in need of... 

Sherlock's ears flatten slightly, "No, but perhaps John'll let me borrow his phone every once in awhile." He shrugs, thinking of his private, and quite small/meager stash of notes in his violin case. From when he'd been allowed outside at the shelter and would play for spare change, for emergencies. Maybe it was enough for a cheap mobile, he'd talk to John later about it. Sherlock smiles at his brother, he's happy, he hasn't been really happy in awhile, John had planted the seed of happiness, and tended it with fragile care until it blossomed, now being here with his big brother, able to see him often, made that blossom go into full bloom, happiness practically radiating from him now. 

John says nothing in regards to the talk about the cell phone. He'll have to see about possibly getting Sherlock one when they are done with their play date. He'd have to stop by an atm and check his funds. He could add Sherlock onto his plan, get him an unlimited text and calling and maybe a data plan. Not like he really couldn't afford it and it would be a twenty dollar increase on his phone bill. Just has to see if he can afford the new phone itself.

John nods at Greg and pulls out his phone to enter the picnic into his cell phone's calender. 

"I look forward to it. I probably end up bringing something along time lines of beer. That alright?" After getting approval from Greg he finishes off his dumplings and sits back in the booth, putting arm around Sherlock's waist. 

Mycroft watches John carefully, he'd been studying his eyes and expression as he thinks. He looks to Sherlock who is looking at John at the moment and smiles. John is perfect for a his brother. Someone willing and able to give him as much love and attention as he needs.

The foursome finish their meal and the check arrives. John looks at the group as they stand up, preparing to leave and probably walk back to their vehicles.

"It's been great, I had a good time." John holds his hand out to Greg. "It was a pleasure meeting you, thank you for bringing Sherlock back to his brother."

Greg smiles and takes John's hand in a firm shake, "Thank you for calling as well, it's good for both of them." He chuckles as he watches Mycroft.

Mycroft is currently clinging to his brother, licking his face in an almost mothering way and then nuzzles him lovingly. 

"I don't want to leave you yet Sherlock. I'll miss you."

Sherlock purrs softly and wraps his arms around his brother, nuzzling him, "I'll miss you too, Mycroft, but I'll see you on Saturday." The brothers untangle from each other with fond smiles.

Greg takes Mycroft's hand and clips on his leash, rubbing behind his ears when they flatten slightly.

Sherlock sighs, "I absolutely loath collars and leashes.." His ears flatten slightly as he turns to John.

"Likewise Sherly..." Mycroft groan but offers his brother a small smile in farewell as he and Greg leave the restaurant. They walk hand in hand, Mycroft presses a forgiving kiss to his companion's lips. The couple smile at each other before disappearing down the street.

-

"Sorry Sherlock." John kisses his furrie's cheek after clipping his leash onto the collar and leads him out of the restaurant and down the pavement, going the opposite direction of Mycroft and Greg. "Maybe some day they'll lift the leash law." He says wishfully, thinking out loud.

They continue down the pavement and John spots an ATM under the awning by a bank not too far from his Land Rover. He leads a confused kitty over to it as his pulls out his wallet and debit card. Once he pushes in the card, he keys in his PIN. He presses view current balance and his card and a receipt are ejected from the machine. He takes both and continues walking with Sherlock.

'Twenty-two hundred pounds? That's weird... Where did the extra five hundred come from?'  
John shrugs and stuffs the receipt into his pocket, figuring that he must have miss calculated somewhere. Sherlock enjoys the small walk to the ATM and then to the car, holding John's hand to whole way. 

"I have a place I want to stop off first while we're out Sherlock. That alright?" He asks, knowing his companion wouldn't really mind as they reach his Land Rover.

"Sure," he answers John with a smile. He climbs into the back seat and stretches out. He unclips his leash and sets it in the passenger seat.

"Where do you need to stop?" He asks curiously, looking at the back of John's head.

"Somewhere..." John says carefully, he just drives to the destination. The cell phone store where he has an account for his phone. 

He looks back at Sherlock who had been staring curiously at where they were going and then looks are John's face with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on." He gets out after turning off the vehicle and hooks on Sherlock's leash once more. The cat scowls at the leash but follows John into the building and soon his scowl vanishes and looks to John.

"Go pick something out." He gestures to the rows of phones on display and unhooks Sherlock's leash so that he can wander freely. Thankfully this is a no leash acceptable store.

Sherlock smiles brightly at John and leans down to press a kiss to his cheek, "Really, John? Thank you." He goes to one of the display rows. 

John nods to Sherlock and watches as the black cat begins searching for a phone. He is very careful about his selection and smiles when he sees Sherlock pick out a not too pricey phone. That makes him smile, his furry isn't selfish.

Sherlock picks up the simple newish model with a touchscreen, he goes back over to John, he'd made sure to pick out a phone that wasn't expensive, it was probably the same as John's had cost. 

Sherlock holds out the mobile, "This one, thank you John, I was actually going to offer to pay for my own mobile with my private stash I'd had for emergencies at the shelter." He explained quietly, "Because I'd like to keep in contact with my brother and you if you were ever out."

"I'm taking care of you Sherlock, I don't mind getting you a mobile." He cups his cheek and uses his thumb to stroke Sherlock's beautiful cheekbone, "Besides, I want you to keep in touch with Mycroft and love the idea of always being able to keep in contact with you." He smiles and kisses Sherlock. "Lets go get you checked out." He takes his hand and leads him to the register where a salesperson greets them cheerfully.

"Did you find everything alright?" She -Julie apparently her name is- asks with a pleasant voice. John nods. "Alright then. Let me go get that mobile brand new for you then sweetie. Would you like a phone case and screen protector to go with it?"

John nods before Sherlock can respond and winks at his cat. Julie disappears to fetch the phone from stock as well as the screen protector and case.

Sherlock smiles down at John and leans down to kiss his cheek, "Thank you, John." 

He watches as the saleswoman appears with several boxes, she opens the biggest one and takes out the mobile. She goes through the motions, showing the pair how the phone works, and such, puts on the screen protector and case for them. When she's done she looks to John.

"Now, do you already have a plan with us?" She asks. Sherlock looks to John. 

"Yes I do," John replies, spring off his account number. The saleswoman keys in the information and begins the transaction process. John clasps his companion's hand and waits, giving the information necessary,

Sherlock puts in the required information when asked and finally he is handed his new phone with the case on as well as the screen protector.

John hands over his debit card. He pays, gets his recipes and they are finally walking out of the store. Sherlock is playing on his new phone, so he doesn't have much attention to be annoyed as the leash is hooked to his collar.

"Like your new phone, I see." John teases as they get into the land rover.

"Yes, I do, I've already found my brother's mobile number." Sherlock replies with a smile, shooting his big brother a text.

Now we can keep in touch -SH

"And I need yours," he smiles once more, taking John's hand as they walk to the land rover. 

John quickly spouts his phone number off to Sherlock, pulling open the door to the backseat and removes the leash for Sherlock as he continues playing with his phone. Probably texting his brother.

Sherlock's gaze flickers to John before he quickly adds John's number to his contacts and sends him a text.

Thank you for the phone -SH

His ears perked as he heard John's mobile ping in his pocket.

Sherly? - MH

His brother texts excitedly and sends another text before getting a response.

Present from John? Now you can tell me all the dirty things you two do. lol jk -MH

Sherlock's cheeks flush slightly as he reads his brothers texts, and rolls his eyes.

Yes, and yes, and we don't do "dirty things" -SH

Not yet you mean - MH

Has he gone past kissing? -MH

If he hurts you I will kill him. -MH

Might kill him anyway -MH

Greg is a Detective Inspector, he will hide the body for me. -MH

I'm serious - MH

John looks back when he hears Sherlock's phone ping almost every five seconds and laughs.

"What is going on back there Sherlock?" He had heard his own phone go off, but seeing as he is driving, he really shouldn't check his phone.

"My brother is threatening you..." Sherlock taps at his mobile with a look of annoyance dressing his features.

Leave John alone, Mycroft, we haven't gone past holding hands and kissing, he's made it clear that I set the limitations in out relationship and that he will not push boundaries, he's a gentleman in every sense of the of the word, and means a great deal to me -SH

He sends the text with a sigh and looks at the back of John's head, "So it begins..." He mumbles, rolling his eyes.

John gives a nervous chuckle as he pulls in front of 221B Baker Street. He does not doubt that Mycroft would do everything in his power to protect his little brother.

"Lovely..." John gets out of the Land Rover and opens the door for Sherlock, clipping the leash back into place once more and leads him inside.

I will leave him alone as long as he continues to treat you right. Don't you dare hide anything from me though. I want to know everything that goes on between you two. No matter what it is. -MH

I'm not being a pervert. -MH 

"I need to do some laundry, would you like to help?" John tries to not be curious about what the two brothers are texting about. He is so far, failing.

Sherlock looks to meet gazes with John, "I'd love to, let me just calm Mycroft down." He follows John inside.

Yes, you are being a pervert, I'd like what happens in my retaliationship to stay private unless John and I both wish otherwise, so you'll get what I tell you, when I tell you about. -SH 

Sherlock sighs quietly before look looking at his unanswered text to John; he looks at said man whose now collecting the dirty laundry. He looks back at the mobile in his hands.

I'd never let Mycroft hurt you -SH

He smiles to himself as he sends the text and slips his mobile into his pocket, brushing past John, swiftly taking the laundry basket from him, "Don't worry, John, I've got it, just go relax." The furry's feeling generous at the moment. 

"Thank you Sherlock." John watches the black cat furry move around the room, getting the laundry together. Precious, sweet, generous and of course Sherlock.

Sherlock finishes collecting the dirty laundry and flits down the stairs to the laundry room they shared with Mrs. Hudson. 

John chuckles and takes to the kitchen, wanting to make a cuppa for himself and Sherlock. His phone beeps quietly, alerting him of a new message and picks his phone from his pocket while the kettle boils. John smiles at the text messages and responds quickly.

You are most welcome and thank you, I wouldn't want to get on your brother's bad side. -JW

John slips his phone back into his pocket, going about getting teabags and mugs.

He pours the hot water into the two mugs, allowing them to steep and pulls out the milk and sugar. He gets a few biscuits as well, wanting to put some more weight on his companion.

-

Mrs. Hudson is folding her whites when Sherlock arrives in the laundry room, she smiles when she sees the furry.

"Oh Sherlock! How are you sweetie?" The elderly landlady reaches up to stroke Sherlock's head affectionately before returning to her laundry and then realizes what Sherlock is doing.

"Do you need help with that love?" She figures that he quite possibly has never done laundry in his life.

Sherlock's ears flatten slightly and a light blush tinges his cheeks, "Um, yes, I wanted to help John, I know what to do, but I'd rather not mess it up so, yes, and thank you Mrs. Hudson."

His ears perk back up at the sound of his mobile pinging but he ignores it with a twitch of his ear, giving his full attention to Mrs. Hudson. 

"That's lovely of you Sherlock. Such a sweet kitty." She praises him and then finishes her folding before moving to his side. "Alright, load the clothes evenly inside the washer."

She waits for the cat to do so, and then picks up the laundry detergent up, holding it out for him to take.

"This is what John uses, a full cap of the liquid and pour it in the machine. Close the top and then choose the setting." She points at the different settings, large load and then selects cold water so they don't shrink the fabrics. 

"Turn the dial here to start it and you're done." She watches Sherlock do this and then she moves to the dryer. "For the dryer, you'll have to clear the filter every time and just put it in on a normal load for an hour." After she shows him that she picks up her laundry basket.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my flat."

Sherlock does exactly as the elderly woman told him and thanks Mrs. Hudson, and turns to look at the washer's timer; 42 minutes. He nods to himself before settling the laundry basket on the washer and checks his mobile for the time so he knew when to come back down to change the laundry.

He pads back up the stairs, pulling out his mobile and smiling at John's texts. 

It's not that bad, and your welcome -SH

Sherlock makes his way back up to their flat, and he takes a sniff of the air and gives a pleased sigh at the aroma of tea. He pads over to John, "Tea?" He asks softly.

"Yup." He kisses Sherlock's cheek and passes him his mug and picks up the tray of biscuits. 

"Thank you for doing the laundry Sherlock." They go into the living room and sit down, John sips his hot tea. His book is retrieved from the place on his chair and he cracks it open, a biscuit dangling from his lips. Its a nice idea for a little quiet, personal time.

Sherlock gives John a brief smile before taking a sip of his tea and setting his mug on the desk and pads into the bedroom to retrieve his violin.

He's decided it's a good time as any to work out more of John's song. He plays it through, softly, several times, adding notes here and there, he even takes out his note book to write down the notes he's toying with. 

The whole time Sherlock does this quite quietly and without much noise, as to not disturb John, or himself for the matter, for he'd wandered into his mind palace a bit ago.

John looks up from his book, chewing on a bit of biscuit and smiles. He just loves the sound of Sherlock playing his violin. He half recognizes the music being played and smiles wider when he realizes that its the song Sherlock had been writing for him. 

Happily he returns to his book, still smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is much longer, so much that i had to split it, i had to split it for other reasons too, the next chpater's is quite smutty, be warned ;3


	6. Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> telling you right now, this is smut, and fluff, but mostly smut

Tell John to bring cheesecake to the picnic. - MH

Mycroft sits at home, helping Greg with paperwork when he felt a sudden craving cheesecake. He knew that he could ask Greg but then his companion would ask him if he thought he really needed it before even considering buying it for him. Damn this diet of his.

-

Sherlock's ears perk at the sound of his mobile pinging and finishes the section of John's song he's been working on, setting down his violin and bow, in favor for pulling his mobile from his pocket and chuckling at his bother's text.

Still a tubby tabby at heart -SH 

He smirks at his teasing text to his brother and looks at the time, and lays back into the floor, stretching out.

"Mycroft wants us to bring cheesecake to the picnic. And I'm going to go change the laundry." He murmurs, sitting up then standing.

John smiles at Sherlock, making a mental note to get the cheesecake for the picnic.

"Alright." He respond to both statements.

John resumes his reading and waits for Sherlock to return he watches his furry when he does return and beckons him over. He wants a kiss before brew goes back to playing. He just loved Sherlock's lips on his.

Sherlock smiles as John beckons him and slips onto John's lap, pressing a soft kiss to his companion's lips, he pulls away reluctantly at the pinging from his mobile, only because it was most likely Mycroft. He pulls out his mobile and looks through his new messages.

I wish. -MH

But I like being in shape for Greg. -MH

Sex is better. -MH

He rolls his eyes as he scrolls through the first two texts, ick, why would I want to know about their love-life?, he asks himself. His eyes wander to the last text and Sherlock almost chokes on his tongue, coughing before groaning and pressing his face into the junction where John's shoulder and neck meet. 

"Oh god, Mye." He groans into John's neck.

John laughs, running his hand into Sherlock's curls and clutches them gently and scratches at his scalp. 

"Whats wrong love?" He kisses Sherlock's forehead.

"Mycroft, just... Uhg." Sherlock sighs and shows John the text, holding up his mobile. 

"Why," he groans quietly, though John's fingers massaging his scalp and playing with his curls did make him feel less mortified by his big brother.

"Did not need to read that...." John laughs and presses another to Sherlock's lips. "At least he feels comfortable talking to you?" He chuckles at the look on his furry's face and kisses him again, "Sorry." He continues petting him. "Do you want to just cuddle for a little longer?" John asks as he pets Sherlock's head some more.

"Neither did I" Sherlock grumbles with a slight hiss, but softens and kisses John's neck at his suggestion, "Mmhmm," he murmurs, cuddling closer before thumbing at his mobile's touch screen.

tmi, Mye, never speak of it again -SH

He gently places his mobile on the floor before turning face back into John's neck, eyelashes fluttering against his skin. He places a soft kiss to John's warm skin with a slight smile.

Uhg, fine. Go make out with John, see if I care. -MH

"Sherlock, you're such a good kitty." John praises, massaging the furry's scalp again, he loves how soft his hair is. "I want to keep you forever." He says honestly and kisses his forehead. "Cutie."

Sherlock shoots John a look at calling him a cutie but still leans into his touch. His gaze doesn't even glance over to his mobile when it pings, instead he places another kiss on John's neck.

"And I want to stay with you forever." He murmurs, purring now.

John's heart swells with happiness. He hugs Sherlock tight and presses kiss after kiss on his face.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that Sherlock." He presses another kiss to Sherlock's lips and strokes his cheek lovingly.

Sherlock grins and his ears twitch at John's many kisses on his face. His eyes flutter closed as John kisses him once more and kisses back. His purr continues as his tail curls and waves in happiness. 

John makes a happy noise, deepening the kiss and gently licks Sherlock's lips. He wanted Sherlock to control where they were going and he didn't care if it took all the time in the world.

Sherlock parts his lips with a small mewling noise and wriggles in John's lap so he can settle his arms on John's shoulders. He brushes his tongue across John's bottom lip.

"Mhm!" John chuckles in their kiss, curling his tongue with the rough one of his kitty. John's right hand cards through Sherlock's hair, the left one tickling at the base of his furry's tail, loving how he squirms on top of him at the touch. 

A purr rumbles through Sherlock's chest as he lifts a hand to run it through John's short silky locks. He wriggles a bit at the hand teasing his sensitive spot, but he continues to kiss John eagerly, tilting his head slightly to deepen it a bit more. 

John cannot help the moan that he sounds off when Sherlock paws at his hair. His hair is very sensitive and it made blood rush further south. The doctor blushes at his predicament, but Sherlock isn't helping with his squirming in his lap and John just encourages it by continuing to scratch his sensitive spot. He could hope for Sherlock to want to go any further than this, but this is just fine. He kisses Sherlock deeper, encouraging his actions.

Sherlock huffs slightly at the uncomfortable positioning of his legs, he breaks the kiss momentarily, moving so he's straddling John's lap. He smirks as he feels John's problem and purr continues as he leans into John, kissing him open mouthed, nipping softly on John's lips. 

John's left hand continues to tease Sherlock at the base of his tail and when he is straddled by the furry, he has to bite back a needy moan. His erection is brushed, and the pressure that does not go away makes him whimper.

Just as his right hand begins to make its way down Sherlock's chest, he hears a soft voice call from down stairs.

"Sherlock sweetie, the dryer has been beeping for five minutes now!" Mrs. Hudson decides it is in her best interest to stay downstairs. Just in case.

John pulls from their kiss and looks up at the cat in displeasure. He didn't want to stop kissing him.

Sherlock's ears flatten as he bites his bottom lip, he ducks to press a soft kiss to John's lips, "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." He whispers softly.

He slips off John's lap and pads over to the stairs, "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson, I'm coming down." He pads down the stairs and smiles at the elderly woman.

He moves into the laundry room and opens the dryer, shoving the laundry into the basket. He grips the basket and moves back up into the flat to give John a shy smile as he holds the basket.

John looks at that shy smile and beckons him over. He smiles up at the kitty and motions to the floor.

"Let me help you." once Sherlock is before him, he reaches to pull out one of his jumpers from the pile, folding it. 

Sherlock nods, "Thank you," he gives John a small smile as he pulls out a pair of jeans and folds them, he moves on to another article of clothing. 

"I cannot express how perfect it has been having you here Sherlock. I feel normal again." John smiles.

"Well, I love being here John, I've never really had a real home that I remember. And I've never been that social or sentimental, but I truly like living here and I enjoy your company. So, thank you for giving me that." Sherlock replies, staring down at the tee shirt he'd been folding, ears slightly downcast on slight embarrassment. 

John smiles down at the furry and continues folding the shirt in his lap. Too precious. He loved how Sherlock would get when he is embarrassed.

"You will always have a home with me Sherlock and you will always have my company." A small smirk, "How could I pass up that sweet face or your cute little ears? "

Sherlock makes a soft growling noise as his ears flatten slightly, "My ears aren't cute, and face isn't sweet." He shoots John a look, rumpling the shirt he held slightly. He looks back down a bit pointedly as he smooths out the shirt and folds it in his lap. 

John just laughs and reaches out to pet Sherlock, rolling the ear in his fingers, massing it. 

"Yes they are. I like it when you get all flustered. It makes me want to kiss you again." John chuckles and moves to kneel on the floor. He leans over the basket of laundry to catch Sherlock in a kiss. The furry is surprised and John is happy to have gotten that reaction, sneaking in his tongue.

After a moment or two Sherlock breaks the kiss with a slight huff and a pout, crossing his arms and unconsciously leaning into John's touch. 

He looks up at his companion with a slightly narrowed gaze and lightly flushed cheeks, "I'm not cute." He mumbles before leaning back up to press a bit rough kiss to John's lips.

Before John can give his retort, He is given a rough kiss by his furry company. Surprised, John leans back against the base of his chair and grabs onto the supple curve of Sherlock's hips. 

Sherlock smiles against John's lips and nips at his lips teasingly. He lifted a hand to run his fingers through John's hair, the other set on the other side of John's body, firmly planted to the floor. 

John makes a pleased sound and relaxes into Sherlock's touch, shifting so that he can kiss Sherlock at a better angle. 

"Sherlock...." He whispers between kisses and allows his hands to resume petting his back, stroking his tail. He tries cupping his bottom and massaging it gently, hoping its not pushing any boundaries too soon.

Sherlock mewls slightly as a shiver runs down his spine at John's touch. He lifts his other hand and settles himself into John's lap, straddling him. He places his now-free hand to the back of John's neck, bringing him closer. 

He licks at John's lips, and smiles as John's lips part more and he tentatively strokes the inside of John's mouth with his tongue, flicking it against the roof of John's mouth experimentally. 

For once John is not embarrassed about his erection pressing into Sherlock's bottom, as he massages Sherlock's cheeks with both hands now. Their kiss grows more heated and intense. Sherlock doing a very good job at taking charge. If this is how Sherlock feels comfortable with him, then he is happy to accommodate.

Sherlock lets out a soft growl and bites John's bottom lip softly before pulling back to look John over. He smirks slightly before starting to press warm wet kisses down John's jaw and throat. His tail sways behind him in pleasure, curling around one of Jonh's ankles as his ears twitch. 

"Sherlock...." John moans out his companion's name, squeezing his rear and leans his head back to give Sherlock better access. His hips gyrate a bit, without his consent, grinding into Sherlock. He moans at the slight friction, but tries to stop himself, not wanting to push the boundaries Sherlock had set early on in their relationship.

"This is.. Okay." Sherlock breathes as he nips at John's flesh. His own hips grind against John's in response, but he tries to pace himself, for his and John's sake. "I'll tell you if something is wrong, if I want to stop." He kisses across John's collarbone, through his shirt, nipping softly, letting out a soft moan at John's hips grinding against him. He's getting quite excited. 

"Okay, ah... you're really good at that." John says as he freely grinds himself into Sherlock, letting out quiet noises of pleasure. He is massaging Sherlock's buttocks again, moving to tickle at that sensitive spot at the base of his tail. The kisses and gentle nips feel too good on his skin. It's not fair.

"Just instinct, John." Sherlock mumbles as he moves back up to John's lips, kissing him softly before pulling back to let out a loud moan, he begins to purr at the feel of John's fingers on his sensitive spot. "You feel rather good, and you like teasing." He hisses a bit at the last bit, leaning down to kiss John once more.

"Its not teasing because all you have to do is ask for more." John groans and uses his hands to push Sherlock into him and he rolls his hips into Sherlock's crotch, finding an erection formed. John swallows Sherlock in a kiss, sucking on his rough tongue. 

Sherlock moans, pushing back against John, grinding his hips against John. He kisses John back eagerly, a hand moving to stroke down John's side, he pulls back slightly, "More, John, I want more." He whimpers as he presses another kiss to John's lips.

John's erection twitches at those words as he kisses back, thrusting his hips up against Sherlock's. He slides his hands into Sherlock's trousers and pants, gripping the soft globes with both hands. He massages him there, still grinding their erections together through their clothes.

"Tell me where you want me to touch you Sherlock."

Sherlock lets out another moan, purr still rumbling through his chest. He pulls away from the kiss to pant softly in John's ear, "Oh god, John, everywhere." He nuzzles into John's neck and presses more kisses there. "But mostly.." He gasps between kisses, "M-my prick, god John." He nips at his companion's skin.

John sucks on Sherlock's tongue and helps the furry sit up so that he can slowly remove his trousers and pants. His left hand wraps around Sherlock's barbed pick, fascinated by the texture, he assumes they aren’t like a regular cat’s barbs, when he touches them they’re more soft, bending slightly with the movements of his hand and don’t hurt at all. John does what he likes to Sherlock, taking cues fun the noises he is making.

"Do you like it kitty? Does it feel good? " John bites down on his neck, sucking lightly.

Sherlock squirms slightly but moans softly, panting. "Y-yes, John oh god, it feels amazing, your hand, ah.." He moans at John's bites and cradles his head with a hand, fingers tangled in John's short sandy hair. He bites on his bottom lip after a quite loud moan escapes him. 

"Come on Sherlock, I want to hear you moan for me." John groans as he ruts against Sherlock's thigh, his hand pleasuring Sherlock's lovely cock faster. He wonders how it would feel to have him in his mouth. 

"Stand over me, let me taste you." He hopes he'll let him.

Sherlock nods jerkily, moaning loudly and getting up to stand. A hand reaches for one of John's shoulders as his tail curls in anticipation. 

John eagerly takes Sherlock into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the smooth head his lips curl around the soft barbs. He sucks him in his mouth further and tries to swallow him.

John moans, licking, swallowing, massaging Sherlock's arse and supporting him so he doesn't fall. He wanted his kitten to cum in his mouth, to taste him.

Sherlock settles both his hands on John's shoulders, gripping slightly and moans once more, he tries to control himself, resisting the urge to thrust into John's warm mouth. He bites on his lip once more as he rolls his hips slowly against John.

"Oh, god, J-John, I'm close." He chokes out, panting, a hand travels to tangle in John's hair.

John can feel Sherlock's urge to thrust into his mouth and begins moving the cat's hips for him. The feeling of those barbs on his tongue and in the back of his throat is strangely erotic. John moans and swallows around him again. Suddenly there is a flood in his mouth, slightly salty and thick substance gushing into his mouth, he swallows it down quickly, feeling a knot at the base of Sherlock's cock. For a moment he wonders how that would feel inside him. John discards that though and focuses on pleasing Sherlock. Keeping him standing.

Sherlock moans John's name as he comes, eyes flutter shut and fireworks go off behind his eyelids. His hips jerk as he rides out his orgasm, hands clutching John's shoulders as his knees weakened.

"Oh-God John, you're.. You are amazing, god." He slips down onto his knees and leans down to capture John's lips in a soft kiss. 

"Sherlock... beautiful" John praises as he pets and kisses back lovingly. "You taste rather good love." John shifts, his own erection had before bothersome.

John keeps continues kissing his companion to distract himself an cuddles him close.

Sherlock purrs and nuzzles into John, running his lips across John's warm skin. He smirks as he gets an idea and starts to lick his way up John's neck and throat. 

"John, would you like some assistance." He asks, running a hand down John's torso to palm his companion's erection. 

John squirms from Sherlock's touch and moans, "Oh God yes, please Sherlock. That would be fantastic."

John leans his head back to give the cat some more access panting in his ear. His hands curl into Sherlock's curly locks, pulling gently.

Sherlock smiles against John's neck an bites down gently, hand quickly unbuttoning and unzipping John's jeans to reveal his prick straining against his pants. Sherlock hums as he strokes the hardened flesh under fabric. He slips his hand into John's pants and gently pulls out his erection, which he begins to stroke, root to tip in earnest. 

Sherlock's hands are just so warm! John squirms and writhes. Moaning his name.

Sherlock's teeth are making fantastic marks on his neck. Sensitive areas abused over an over. It has been too long since he had been with another person and Sherlock is doing a fantastic job.

He thrusts up into Sherlock's touch, begging for more. John is not going to last long.

Sherlock hums against John's abused flesh and licks at the red bite marks. He quickens his hand, long broad strokes around John's prick. 

"H-how does that feel?" He asks, voice a bit shaky and low.

"Ah~! Amazing!" John cries out, hips jerking up to meet Sherlock's strokes, biting his lip. His rough tongue soothing the bites he'd made. 

"Oh! Sh-Sherlock!" John comes suddenly, spilling his seed all over his companion’s hand. 

John breaths hard and then smiles at his kitty, "Thank you Sherlock, that was fantastic love."

Sherlock smiles, "Your very welcome." He pulls away slightly and lifts his hand to his mouth, lapping up John's seed and cleaning his fingers.

He leans close once more, placing a soft kiss on John's lips, sharp teeth grazing his bottom lip. 

John kisses Sherlock back sweetly and pets his cheek.

"Mhm... I'd like to do that again Sherlock... later though." He chuckles. "I'm tired."

Sherlock let's a small smirk slip across his lips as he tucks John back into his pants, and zips his jeans back up, "Definitely.. Later, then." He purrs and places another kiss on John's lips.

He looks at the clothing on the floor and in the basket, "Maybe I should go wash up before we go back to sorting laundry, hmm?" He smiles before scurrying off to the bathroom.

John smirks as he watches his kitty run off and then lazily reaches into the basket, pulling out a pair of his red pants and blushes. Oh that would be interesting to find his companion wearing these. So he folds the pants and tucks it into Sherlock's stack of clothing.

When Sherlock returns, John had nearly finished folding the clothing, "What do you say about visiting the museum Sunday?"

Sherlock tuts softly at John's starting without him but smiles none the less, "I'd like that," he slides down to the floor to curl up at John's side.

He rubs his cheek against John's arm and chuckles, "Museums are incredibly not dull, especially when they have traveling exhibits."

"Alright then, should be fun." He muses over what Sherlock had said about travel. Maybe he should take his kitty on a trip some day. See England.

"Maybe after we put these away, we can go for a walk"

Sherlock's ears perk slightly at the mention of a walk, "At one of the leash-free parks?" He asks skeptically, sitting up to finish folding the laundry.

John kisses the top of Sherlock's head.

"Of course love." He pulls the cat furry to his feet as he stands up. "The last thing I'd want is for you to be uncomfortable. "

Sherlock purrs happily, "Thank you, John." He leans us own to kiss his cheek chastely. 

He looks to the folded laundry, picking up the basket, "So we're going after we put these away?" 

"Please." John responds and goes to retrieve Sherlock's leash and collar. 

Once he has that he meets Sherlock in the bedroom and watches his tail curl while putting away the clothes. He comes up behind his kitty and places a hand on his hips, pressing his chest into the taller's back. 

"Almost ready?"

"Mhm," Sherlock hums, leaning back into John, he puts away the last shirt. "There, done." He turns to face John, smile gracing his lips. "Ready!" His ears perk up, despite the sight of that infernal leash and collar in his companion's hand.

After the collar and leash are fastened around Sherlock's neck, the pair are out the door, hand in hand to get to John's Land Rover.

John glances in the mirror to the back seat and smiles at the image of Sherlock settling in and getting comfortable. John feels his heart warm at the fact that he is the one who put that smile there and drives off to the park.


	7. To the Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically a short fluffy thing to calm it down :)

Sherlock pulls on his chucks then bounces down the stairs to meet John, kissing him on the cheek excitedly before leaning down to make putting his collar on easier for his companion. 

"Thank you for taking me to the museum, John!" He smiles happily and practically drags John out to the land rover once his leash it is fastened, bouncing back on his heels as he waits for John to unlock the car. 

John has to jog to catch up to Sherlock once the flat is locked up. He clicks the automatic unlock button for the kitty to climb into the car and climbs into the drivers side.

"You sure you want to go to the museum Sherlock?" John teases. "We can go elsewhere if its too unappealing." The Land Rover pulls away from the curb and into traffic in the direction of the museum.

Sherlock scowls from the back seat, "Of course I want to go John!" His scowl settles into a pout, "I haven't been to a museum in years." He mutters as he lays himself down onto the seat, steepling his fingers under his chin. 

John just laughs at his kitten and drives to the museum, no longer teasing his kitty, “If you want we can visit the gift shop after and see what kind of stuff they want to rip us off for."

Sherlock chuckles softly, "We don't have to, depends on how long we stay, I suppose." He tilts his head to look at the back of John's head. 

He smiles as the large building comes in view and sits up, leaning forward excitedly in his seat. 

John has to circle a bit to find parking and when he does, he is surprised his kitty doesn't just fly out if the Land Rover and into the museum.

"Alright Sherlock, we're here." He shuts of the vehicle and climbs out, taking hold of Sherlock's leash when he gets out of the back "Ready?" He wonders what the price of tickets will be today.

Sherlock nods eagerly and strides at John's side to the entrance of the building. His body's almost humming with anticipation, he's practically bouncing as the walk towards the front desk. 

He takes John's hand and swings it almost childishly as they wait in line, his ears twitching as he watches other people with their children, furries and companions, happily deducing things about them in his head. 

John squeezes Sherlock's hand as they wait in the line, looking over the other people the way Sherlock is. He never noticed just how many furry companions there were in England. Just.. wow. He never paid much attention to it and now he wished he had. John turns and smiles at Sherlock as the line moves. He wouldn't know what to do if he hadn't found Sherlock at this point. 

"Two please." John holds out his debit card to the cashier and smiles in thanks when they are handed their tickets.

"Is your furry well behaved?" The cashier asks and John looks surprised for a moment and then nods. "You may remove the leash, so long as the collar remains and he behaves." John nods

"Will do. Thank you." John hands Sherlock one of the tickets as they walk away. John un-clips Sherlock's leash, enjoying how happy he looks without it on.

"Where shall we start Sherlock?"

Sherlock grabs a map of the building and memorized it quickly, "We can start up here in the front and make our way through." He suggests. The exhibits in front of them were animal exhibits, not completely of interest to the cat but, he wanted to see everything anyway. He enthusiastically leads John into the first exhibits.

"Come on, John." He ears twitch and his tail sways in excitement. Without a leash and in a museum, he was ecstatic. 

"Coming Sherlock," John smiles and clutches Sherlock's hand as he is lead about the museum. The first display is kind of boring, but Sherlock is more than happy to study it for an adequate amount of time. 

Watching Sherlock's reactions is more interesting than the museum itself. He just loves it so.

Sherlock examines exhibit after exhibit with avid attention, ears and tail twitching, fingers curled under his bottom lips.  
He drags John to another set of exhibits, this one on the evolution of science throughout the years.

Sherlock examines the different display happily, pointing out things he thought were brilliant to John. 

At one point he turns to John with a bright smile, "John thank you so much for bringing me here, it's amazing." He leans down to hug John tightly before moving to another display. John just gives him a slightly surprised look and a smile.

John is standing in front of the African Wild Life exhibit. Although he isn't really looking at it. Instead John is watching Sherlock on the other side of the display, leaning on the railing and taking in every aspect of the display.

He snaps a photo with his cell phone, smiling down at the picture. Precious.

Sherlock blinks at the flash and shoots John a slight scowl, "Did you just take a picture of me?" He asks, moving around the exhibit to John's side, peering over his shoulder.

"You did, why?"

"For the memories of course." Without much thought, John switches back to his camera and holds the phone up to take a picture.

"Smile Sherlock!" He says and smiles, snapping a picture seconds after. Sherlock rolls his eyes but still gives a small smile as the flash goes off.

He watches John for a few seconds before sweeping a look around the exhibit hall.  
"Let's go, John." He takes his companion's hand and pretty much drags him to a honeybee exhibit.

Sherlock smiles, ears and tail twitching with interest. 

John is not entirely sure why Sherlock is so obsessed with the bumblebee exhibit, but they have been standing there for approximately ten minutes now and Sherlock does not seem to want to go yet.

"Should I leave you alone with the bees?" John teases, stroking Sherlock's back gently.

Sherlock straightens and tilts his head towards John, flushing slightly, "No, I'm good, I just.. Well, I am really interested in bees.. They're just so.. I don't know, I admire the way they work so hard." He shrugs before turning to John.

"Anything you'd like to check out?"

John keeps his hand on Sherlock's back and nods toward the dinosaur section. "I'd like to see some dinosaur skeletons." He links his fingers with Sherlock and leads him toward the next section of the museum.

John makes a mental note to get Sherlock something related to bees.

Sherlock nods and squeezes John's fingers. As soon as they're close Sherlock drags John closer and leans on the railing to peer at one of the skeletons. He hums quietly as he examines the bones.

"Are you fond of dinosaurs, John?" He asks, gaze flickering to John. 

"Yes..." John says as they look at the display, he stares in awe at the triceratops. He turns to Sherlock after a moment. 

"Very much, been a lover since I was little. They are just interesting."

Sherlock smiles, "Interesting." He looks over the other sets of bones with John, waiting for his companion to move on each time.

After awhile Sherlock stops looking at the displays so carefully in favor of looking at John as he examines the dinosaurs with interest. 

After they've gotten through most of the dinosaurs display, John realizes that he is being watched and looks over at his cat furry.

"See something you like?" He asks with a blush on his cheeks.

Sherlock gives John a smile, "Maybe," he purrs softly before brushing past John to another display, his tail curling around John's wrist briefly as he passed. He leans over to look at a display on gemstones and minerals, gaze flitting over the stones with vivid interest. His gaze flicks back to John.

John smiles and lets Sherlock go off again, simply watching after him. He admired his kitty's curiosity. Thirst for knowledge. It is just perfect.

Soon they've spent well over an hour in the museum and they are now staring at a very, very abstract piece of art. 

"What the fuck is it?" John tilts his head to the side.

"No bloody idea, none. I can't even-" Sherlock's fingers are curled against his chin as he examines the art. Gaze narrowed and head cocked, Sherlock can't fathom this art.

"I can usually decipher most meaning in art pieces, but this is..." He trails off, ears and tail twitching in irritation. 

"I believe the artist was under the influence of an hallucinogenic substance when they created it." He finally concludes, unable to think of another reason.

John laughs at that then snickers quietly, "Maybe I should try that, splash some paint around and call it a day. We could roll in the dough. " John takes Sherlock's hand and leads him to the next display. "This is ridiculous. Lets find some better art."

Sherlock rolls his eyes and lets out a soft chuckle before looking the next display over, "This is much easier to decipher." He looks to John then back to the painting with a small smile. 

John nods and winks at his furry, "I'm going to the loo real quick. You stay in this room." John kisses Sherlock's hand and then walks off.

Indeed he is going to the bathroom, but it happens to be right by the gift shop. After taking care of business, John goes in an looks around. He spots a cute bumblebee stuffed animal. He buys it without a second thought and goes to find Sherlock again.

"Sherlock...." 

"Hmm?" Sherlock turns away from the display to spot his companion. He smiles at John, head tilted, "Yes, John?" He notices that John is holding something partially behind his back. His ears and tail flick with interest. 

"I got you a present!" John holds up the stuffed bee in front of him, smiling like an idiot, "What do you think?"

Sherlock steps closer and takes the stuffed bee with a small smile and looks to John, "Thank you, John, it's a thoughtful gift. I'm rather fond of bees." 

He leans down slightly to kiss John's cheek, "I adore it." He smiles. 

"Great!" John exclaims and kisses Sherlock's cheek in return, "Come on, few more rooms to see."

Sherlock chuckles softly and happily follows John into the next few rooms, the stuffed bee held in his hands or carefully placed in his coat pocket as needed, the whole time. 

"Come on, lets get a coffee or a light lunch?" John suggests after they have seen the last of the exhibits. 

"Okay, I guess could go for something," Sherlock shrugs lightly, rubbing the stuffed bee against his cheek experimentally, the fabric I'd soft and fuzzy, it's nice. He follows John happily. 

"Hmm, we can just pick up some take away." John realizes they are exiting the museum and reaches for the leash tucked in his pocket. "Sorry Sherlock...." John latches the leash onto Sherlock's collar. Sherlock frowns and shrugs slightly, ears going downcast as the leash clicks. John takes hold of his hand once more and Sherlock squeezes his fingers, Sherlock gently places the stuffed bee into his coat pocket. "I don't even understand the point of leashes..." John mutters. "You're practically human anyway...."

"But some of us are dangerous John, unstable, we may be part human, but we're also part animal too. Though I hate the leashes, it's a stupid safety thing... But we don't all need them..." Sherlock huffs a bit.

"True." He says looking to the side. What a nasty truth that it is, "Lets forget about it, hm?" John kisses the back of Sherlock's hand and pulls him along. "I'll get you some non-dairy ice cream after lunch." With that they exit the museum and go off to find a light meal for themselves.

Sherlock nods in agreement and follows John happily. Swinging their intertwined hands cheerfully.


	8. Murder is not  Proper Picnic talk

"John, we remembered the cheesecake, right?" Asks Sherlock as he tugs his grey long sleeved tee shirt over his head and goes to tie his chucks.

"Yes." John says, pulling on a grey and white stripped jumper. His shoes already on his feet. "It's in the icebox, can you get it?"

"Ready?" John asks once he shoves his wallet and phone, Sherlock nods holding the cheesecake, happily following John. Soon they are out the door and on their way to the picnic.

\---

As soon as John took the cheesecake from him and unclips his leash at the park's entrance, Sherlock's off in search for his brother. He pulls out his mobile and shoots Mycroft a quick text.

We're here -SH

Mycroft gets the text from his brother and smiles, his tail twitching happily. The tabby cat looks around for the black cat and makes a small chirp noise before darting after Sherlock.

John stuffs the leash into his pocket as he goes to the food table placing the covered cheesecake on it. There is a tap on his shoulder and he turns around to find Greg standing there.

"Greg! Its good to see you. How are you?"

Greg smiles, "John, I'm good, and how are you? And Sherlock?" He asks, leading John over to the drinks.

"He's great. We grow closer everyday. We went to the museum earlier this week. " John pours himself a beer from the keg and takes a stop our the frothy liquid, "We got the cheesecake that Mycroft requested. I take it he is a sweet lover?"

"That's great, Sherlock seems like he would've appreciated that." Greg smiles and pours his own drink. He quirks a brow at John's comment, "Well, yes, he is, though I've made him better, he resists more, but still.. He requested the cake," Greg takes a sip with a light chuckle

-

Without warning, Mycroft pounces, tackling his brother and sends them both to the ground. Mycroft purrs happily he nuzzles and licks his brother's face.

"Sherly!"

Sherlock sputters slightly, laughing. He wraps his arms around his brother happily, rolling them over so he's atop his brother, "My! How've you been? I've missed you." He smiles and nuzzles against his brother happily, purring. His tail curls with Mycroft's.

Mycroft purrs, loudly, curling his trail tightly around Sherlock's in return, "I've been good, Greg took me on a trip to Cardiff to check out a possible murder suspect." Mycroft pushes Sherlock and pins him once more nipping at him and bathing him all paternal like. He nuzzles Sherlock's curls.

Sherlock squirms beneath his brother, a smile curling his lips. His ears perk when Mycroft speaks of Greg's work.

"I missed you, I wish you could have come with us." Mycroft holds Sherlock more firmly when Sherlock tries to escape.

"You're lucky, My, you know I would've enjoyed that!" Sherlock nuzzles into his brother even more, "It would be great to go help Greg with you." He smiles, a purr rumbling through him. He scowls slightly at Mycroft's continued bathing of him but huffs and lets his brother do as he pleases, and deep down, Sherlock loves and carves the attention.

-

"Oh, yeah, I took Mycroft with me a few days ago to check out a suspect and he was telling me how much Sherlock could help with cases." Greg takes another sip, "Mycroft showed me some notes of Sherlock's from when he was younger and would solve cases from the paper, said that after some research Sherlock solved almost all of them." Greg chuckles, "That's one amazing cat you've got there." He points in the direction of the brothers.

John smiles proudly, watching the brothers wrestle a bit before Sherlock gives up and lets Mycroft pin him down.

"Thank you, he is brilliant and a complete sweet heart in his own way. Would it be too much trouble to ask if I can bring Sherlock by from time to time so he can go with for some of these cases?"

Greg nods, "No trouble at all, I think I could use his help, there's a case I've got now that I think he'll like. I'll talk to him later." He turns to look at the approaching cats. "I believe Mycroft's spotted the cake." He chuckles lightly.

-

Mycroft deems his brother clean and sits up. He pull Sherlock to his feet and links their tails, "Come on, I'm starving and I want to try that cheesecake you brought."

Sherlock nods happily and takes his his brothers hand, leading him over to the food tables. He waves to John and bounds over, telling his brother where he's going. 

"Hi, Greg." He greets before sitting next to John and kissing his cheek, "What are you two up too?" He asks eagerly, already gotten a good guess

John slips an arm around Sherlock's waist and kisses his cheek in return, "Just talking about Greg's cases and the like." He looks to Greg and smiles, not wanting to be the one to tell Sherlock. He'd leave that to Greg.

"How is the cheesecake, Mycroft?" He asks the tabby cat who is licking the crumbs off his fork before taking another bite, savoring the taste.

Mycroft freezes with his lips around the prongs of the fork, his cat eyes darting to look at John. He blushes and looks down at his plate and then smiles politely, "Delicious, thank you John. I really appreciate you bringing this for me."

"You are quite welcome." John tightens his hold on Sherlock for a quick squeeze and then relaxes. There is something very relaxing and comfortable about sitting with Sherlock, his brother and Greg. It is nice just to be around people.

Mycroft looks to Sherlock and smirks around his fork. He pulls out his phone and shoots a quick text to Sherlock.

He sucked you prick. Didn't he. -MH

Not a question, its a statement.

Greg raises a brow at his tabby but says nothing more at the look on his kitty's face.

Sherlock pouts slightly when his mobile vibrates and fishes it from his pocket. He reads his brother's text before shooting Mycroft a nasty look, dampened by embarrassment, as he kicks Mycroft's shin under the table.

Shut up and piss off -SH

He hits send as a blush dusts his cheeks, he coughs a bit awkwardly and looks to Greg, "Oh, anything interesting?" He asks, blush still there and his ears slightly downcast. Mycroft just smirks, not even looking at his phone, he already knows what it must say. He winks at Sherlock and continues eating his cheesecake.

"Suppose there's one you'd be interesting, purebred furries've been disappearing all over London, we're sure there's a black market trade going about on stolen furry companions." Greg explains softly, and Sherlock's ears perk a bit more. 

"Someone is stealing furry companions? Why? I mean isn't that considered kidnapping?" John frowns, wrapping his arm tighter around Sherlock. He wouldn't know what to do if someone stole Sherlock from him. Sherlock glares at his brother for a bit before looking back to Greg. 

"Yes, technically it's considered a form of kidnapping. But only purebreds," the underlying worry in Greg's voice is evident, "They've been taken right under the noses of their companions. There's usually a sign of struggle." Greg trails off quietly before his gaze moves to Mycroft, sadness lining his features, "And a majority of the kidnapped furries have been found dead, weeks, or even months after they've been taken... There's only been a distinct pattern recently, which is why we've just connected everything." Sherlock nods quietly, steepling his fingers under his chin and eyes set straight ahead, thinking.

Mycroft forks another bite of his treat and nibbles it quietly. He knew that he's a purebred and that means his brother is as well. They are both in danger. Sure they have good companions who will protect them, but still...

"What is the pattern?" John asks curiously and then looks at Sherlock, "What do you think?"

Sherlock's gaze narrows, "Dumping grounds, they're the same or close, and the condition of the victims, right?" 

Greg nods slowly, "Yes, How di-"

"The person you're looking for is familiar with furries, over familiar, I'd say. And obviously not working alone, but I'd say two at most with a leader. Not all the victims have turned up dead, so obviously not a black market operation. That's absurd, don't know why you even consider it." Sherlock sighed, "Can't say much other than that without going to one if the crime scenes. I'd be able to figure out more if I had access to the file too, but-" he shrugs. 

Greg nods, turning to Mycroft, "He's good, you were right. Though I'm diligent to let him help, as I was bringing you to see suspects with me." He sighs, running a hand through his hair, he looks to John, "You know they're purebreds, right?" He asks, Sherlock cocks his head slightly. 

"If it's purebreds...." John trails off looking at the brothers. "That means our companions are in danger."

Mycroft nods, in thought and looks to Greg, "Sherlock would solve this case Greg" he nods and looks to his brother. "Sherlock probably had a dozen different ways to try and catch this kidnapper."

John looks to Sherlock, "But it's not just catching him. What is this person's motive?"

Sherlock stays quiet for a moment, muttering before his gaze snaps back up, "Of course! That's brilliant, he's a furry himself, it's obvious, we search for mates, we'll do anything for that when it comes down to it, primal instinct. That's what he's doing, but he's always disappointed in the end that's why he kills them, and it's also why you haven't found all the victims, some are promising to him. " He looks to Greg who nods slowly. 

"That's good, I suppose if both of you stick with John and or I while we investigate it'll be fine," Greg pulls out a note pad and scribbles stuff down. 

Sherlock cocks his head as he watches several furries play across the park, his eyes widen slightly as he watches, thoughts racing through his mind, his eye flutter shut. His ears twitch and his tail sways.

"Great, we've got a lead." John exclaims. "Where do start?"

Mycroft looks to Greg expectantly, "How about a lure?" He suggests. He and Sherlock are both purebreds, so easy target right there. 

"A lure is an excellent idea, My. In the park, even better, easy hunting grounds, obviously, several of the furries went missing on walks." Sherlock chuckles lightly at Greg's surprised look, "I do read the paper, Greg." He steeples his fingers under his chin, "I'll do it," 

Greg sighs softly, "Sherlock, using either of you as a lure is-" 

"It doesn't matter, I'm the most obvious choice. At least after I help with the case a bit and catch his interest I will be. If you haven noticed, the furries taken have been ones known for their extraordinary talents; artists, writers, poets, musicians, singers. He wants a special mate..." He trails off as his thoughts recapture him. 

John frowns slightly as he watches Sherlock think. He didn't like the idea of allowing his companion get kidnapped by some crazy person... he did however admire his bravery.

"Sherly, I'm certain that the furry kidnapper would love to get his hands on you, but what if he decides to kill you?"

John's back stiffens at that thought. What would he do if Sherlock got killed?  
Sherlock stays quiet for a bit before he shrugs slightly, "It seems like a risk we'd have to take, Mycroft, we could take precautions to try and avoid that." He sighs before leaning his head on John's shoulder, "Even if I'm not the lure I'd like to consult on the case."

Greg nods, "Maybe we'll think of something, I mean, not tracking collars, they have been banned for a awhile... But anyway, my team could use your help still." Sherlock nods slightly 

"Well, collars trackers are illegal, but we can use the GPS on Sherly's cell phone." Mycroft suggests, John pets Sherlock's hair, tickling his ears. That sounded like a good idea.

"That could work," Greg smiles and squeezes Mycroft's knee under the table, "But still no telling if this guy's not going to get rid of the cellphone before they get where he's taking him." 

Sherlock shrugs slightly, sighing softly, "But then again, most furries don't have cellphones. It could work." 

Mycroft smiles and lays his head on Greg's shoulder, mirroring his brother. He sincerely loved Greg, he is so good to him.

"When would you like us to join you for the case?" John asks, linking his fingers with Sherlock's he felt better being connected with his kitty.

Greg tilts his head to the side slightly, "Well, I'd hate to say this, but probably not until another death or kidnapping occurs, all the crime scenes have been cleared out, as well as abduction sites. But I'll keep you two posted." 

Sherlock nods, "That's alright, I can do research while we wait." He tail sways slightly and he runs his thumb over John's knuckles. John kisses Sherlock's temple. 

"What if they came with us on a few regular cases? If Sherly were to solve those, I'm sure he'd get noticed by the kidnapper." John tries to hide his discomfort in the situation. He didn't want to willingly allow his kitty to get kidnapped or killed. He practically loves him, he didn't want to risk losing the best thing in his life.

Greg gives John a small smile, "Yeah, I'll call if there's anything Sherlock would like, that's the biggest thing happening. Of course I'll have Mycroft screen them first, see if Sherlock would like them, we're usually very capable though." Sherlock buries his face into the curve of John's neck, hiding his smirk and muffling his snort. Mycroft sticks his tongue out at Sherlock, knowing his brother very well. 

Greg raises a brow but says nothing before standing, "I'm going to go try that cheesecake." 

"And I'm getting another slice," Mycroft says before getting up to follow Greg. Their hands are laced and his tail twitches happily.

Sherlock chuckles as he watches his brother go, the words tubby tabby ring through his mind once more. He presses a soft kiss to John's neck.

"Oi, that tickles Sherlock!" John laughs as Sherlock's lips tickle his neck.

Sherlock purrs softly, "You have a wonderful laugh." He smiles and nuzzles into John's neck. 

-

"I think we should eat our cheesecake over here Greg." Mycroft says and when asked why, Mycroft just points at the pair, flirting with each other and giggling.

Greg just rolls his eyes and agrees, following Mycroft to the other table.

-

John laughs again, loving the kisses and nuzzling. 

"You are too sweet to me Sherlock." John says and presses a kiss to the corner of Sherlock's lips. He nuzzles his forehead against the kitty's.

Sherlock chuckles softly before leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to John's lips, "It's the least I could do." His ears twitch happily and his tail curls around John's calf under the table. 

Sherlock lifts their clasped fingers and brushes his lips across John's knuckles, "Because I'm so lucky to have you." 

John's eyes lock with Sherlock's watching as Sherlock brushes his lips across his knuckles, feeling his tail around his calf and his heart skips a beat. Their eyes lock, a smile nearly splitting his face in half.

"I love you, Sherlock," John confesses, before he even gives it thought. He doesn't have to, he's in love with Sherlock. John is in love with him and it doesn't even phase him in the least.

A smile crosses Sherlock's lips as he pulls John closer, placing another kiss on John's lips.

"I love you too," he murmurs with a purr, eyes on John, smiling stupidly but he doesn't care, his cool, collected demeanor out the window as it always is with John. John giggles and holds his kitty closer, nose buried in his curls and arms tightly wrapped around him.

This is how Mycroft and Greg find them five minutes later when they come back to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Sherlock's on the case!! smut next chapter ;3


	9. Research and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically more fluff and smut

Sherlock pouts as he looks over the web page he's currently opened on John's laptop, he sighs, and closes the tab. He picks up his notebook and taps his pencil against his bottom lip.

The aroma of tea wafting into the sitting room jolts him from his thoughts as he turns to the kitchen, he gets up quietly and pads over to the doorway, smiling when he sees John pouring two cups of hot water. John finishes pouring the water into the cups and places a tea bag into each one and then covers them to steep. John turns to look at Sherlock and tilts his head.

"How is the research coming love?" He asks and almost laughs at the look on Sherlock's face. "That bad eh?"

Sherlock sighs, "Unfortunately, yes that bad. Not everything's on the Internet, and Greg still hasn't sent over the files I need." He pouts, "But I've done and dug up all I can with my current resources.." He leans against the doorjamb as his tail sways behind him.

"I figured as much." John sighs and turns back to the cups on the counter and stirs milk and sugar into his cup, just sugar into Sherlock's. "Here you go love." He walks over to the tall furry and passes him his cup. "You'll figure it all out, I'm certain of it."

Sherlock smiles before taking a sip, "Thank you, love." He presses a kiss to John's forehead. He follows John into the sitting room and curls up next to him on the couch, settling his cup on the desk beforehand. He settles his head on John's lap, sighing softly and steepling his fingers under his chin. 

John strokes his fingers through Sherlock's hair, occasionally stroking his ears as they laze on the couch. He loved watching Sherlock think, it is just so fascinating to see his brain at work. A small smile curls Sherlock's lips as John stokes his hair and ears. His ears twitching under John's fingers as John continues sipping his tea, petting his kitty and zoning out, happy and content.

Suddenly Sherlock's mobile pings in his pocket, and his ears go a bit downcast as he breaks his pose to pull his mobile from his pocket and reads the text from Greg. After sending a quick reply he put the cell away, and going back into his original pose.

"Greg and Mycroft'll be over later today to drop off the files I've asked for." He informs John softly. 

"Alright, maybe you'll get some more information out of the case files" John drinks down the last of his tea and sets the mug down. His fingers resume petting his furry, trying to soothe and relax him. 

"We can only hope." Sherlock murmurs, eyes fluttering slightly, "I think I'd like to play a bit, work on your song." He sits up and goes to hunt down his violin. 

Once he finds the instrument he returns to the sitting room, and picks up his notebook and flips it to the page were his notes are and settles it on the music stand. 

"While you do that, I'll tidy the kitchen." John says and gets up, bringing his mug with him. He stops by Sherlock to press at chaste kiss to his lips. Just as he disappears inside the kitchen, Sherlock begins playing, entrancing John with the pretty music. 

Sherlock draws his bow over the strings, working through the notes. He finally finishes the song after a half a hour, almost his whole time in Baker Street had been spent on composing a song for John. And he deemed it perfect. He settles his violin down and goes into the kitchen, sneaking up behind John and wrapping his arms around his companion's waist, "John, I finished the song." He informs.

Sherlock being the sneaky cat he is, caught John by surprise. He sets down the glass he was putting away and places his hands on Sherlock's arms.

"Did you? Will you play it for me?" John asks, turning his head to look at the cat.

Sherlock smiles and places a chaste kiss on John's lips, "Of course." Sherlock steps back and takes John's hand to lead him into the sitting room and into his chair. Sherlock retrieves his violin and settles it under his chin. He draws his bow over the strings and begins to play.

John watches Sherlock, taking in the music and the way Sherlock plays at the same time. The music is beautiful and it is all for him. Half way through the song, tears begin to prickle at his eyes, his face split into a wide smile. A few tears begin fall as he continues on, loving every moment of this. He has never felt so special and loved.

Sherlock's eyes had fluttered closed as he began to play and when he finished, he opens them to see John crying with a smile on his face. He gives him a soft smile in return, setting down his violin and bow. He kneels in front of John, smiling a bit more,"So you like it?"

John laughs, nodding and wipes away the tears, his other hand reaches out to Sherlock and pulls him close, kissing him sweetly. "I did, it was beautiful Sherlock." He wraps his arms around him tightly, not at all surprised when the cat furry climbs into his lap. 

"I love you Sherlock. You're just amazing."

Sherlock curls up in John's lap happily, purring softly. He presses his face to John's neck, nuzzling him. "Hmm, I love you, too" he murmurs, pressing soft kisses to John's neck.

"You're even more amazing and fantastic. Perfect inspiration." He presses another kiss to John's throat.

"Am I?" John questions, leaning his head for Sherlock to have more space to press kisses. The purring is relaxing and he just cannot get enough of his kitty.

"You are a sweet talker." John runs his hand up and down Sherlock's back, pausing once in a while to scratch at the base of his tail.

"I try my best." Murmurs Sherlock, pressing more kisses to John's neck before stopping at a spot to leave a small bite. He purrs as he licks the abused flesh. Sherlock's tail sways and curls in pleasure as he continues to leave teasing kisses across John's jaw.

John pulls the furry up for another kiss and pushes his tongue in, licking at his teeth and running his tongue over the sharp edges. Goodness he loves kissing his Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles into the kiss and moans quietly. His tongue slips into John's mouth in return, rubbing his rough tongue against John's. He moves so he's straddling John's lap and a loud purr vibrates through his chest. John's hands grip Sherlock's bottom, massaging his taut cheeks, pressing him down so that he can press his hardening erection into Sherlock's already formed one. What he would do to be inside that beautiful arse. It would be glorious.

Sherlock lets out a small mewl and grinds his hips into John's. He pulls away from the kiss to trail his lips across John's jaw and nibble lightly on his ear. He lets out a soft moan and his fingers find their way into John's sandy locks at the back of his neck.

"Ah... Sher...lock... stop teasing me love." He whines, squeezing Sherlock's firm arse again, grinding in time with the furry. He wants him. He wants Sherlock more than he's wanted anyone. Ever.

"Please Sherlock... I need you."

Sherlock nuzzles into John's neck, "I believe it's called foreplay, John, not teasing." He nips lightly at John's neck before moving his hands to John's shirt, unbuttoning it, "And I desire you just as much." 

He hums softly as he nips at John's now exposed collarbones. He grinds into John a bit more excitedly and pushes John's shirt off his shoulders. He stops his wondering lips at the scar of where John was once shot, gaze going back up to capture John's.

"I call it teasing because its just not fair." He laughs and allows his furry to strip him of his shirt and when lips are pressed to his scar his breath hitches. No one has touched his scar before, and now Sherlock's beautiful, perfect cupid's bow lips are pressed to it.

"Its okay...." He trails off and sets his hands to work to get Sherlock's shirt is off, running his hands over every exposed inch of his beautiful moonlit skin. "Just a memory from my life as a soldier... the end of my career..." he trails off again but focuses on his kitty.

Sherlock purrs softly as his shirt falls to the floor and trails his lips back up John's neck to let their lips meet once more. He lets out a moan at John's hands on his skin and he brushes his tongue over John's lips. His hands trail down John's torso to begin working on unbuttoning his trousers.

John kisses Sherlock, letting him control this. He wanted him to set the pace as usual. It made him feel better. He also likes it when Sherlock is in control. Sherlock stops his ministrations, pulling from the kiss and panting in John's ear.

"Bed," He says softly, starting to trail his hands back up to John's shoulders, and sliding off John's lap. 

John follows after Sherlock with a lustful look on his face, following that requiring trail to the bedroom where John spins him around and kisses him again.

"Do you want to top or do you want me to? " he asks between kisses, pulling Sherlock's trousers off, kicking his own away.

"You, I want you inside me, John," Sherlock nips John's ear, before stepping out of the fabric pooled at his feet. Sherlock trails kisses down John's throat, before wrapping his arms around John's middle to pull him back into the bed with him.

John pins Sherlock to the bed, straddling him as he kisses at the furry's neck, biting down gently occasionally. A free hand slides down to massage his kitty's growing bulge. 

"As you wish love. I'll make you feel amazing." He begins working off Sherlock's pants and wraps his hands around his cock. "Spread your legs for me." After John grabs the lube. he shimmies down and settles between Sherlock's legs and sets to work. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

Sherlock lets out a breathy moan, spreading his legs a bit more for John, "O-okay," he pants softly. He lifts a hand to settle on John's shoulder, craning his neck so he can watch. He runs his thumb over John's skin lightly, biting his lip. 

John smiles up at Sherlock as he stretches his tight opening, relaxing him.

"Does that feel good love?" He asks as a second finger is added, curling his fingers, tickling Sherlock's prostate.

Sherlock gasps as a shock of pleasure shoots through him, he nods, letting out another moan. "Y-yes, god, John, it feels a-ah! Amazing!" He throws his head back against the pillows as John's fingers brush the bundle of nerves once more. 

John lets out a pleased chuckle and wraps his mouth around Sherlock's member, thrusting his fingers deeper and harder into his prostate. He wouldn't go further until Sherlock absolutely begged him for it.

"John! Ah-!" Sherlock gasps a moan, arching up off the bed. He cranes his neck again to take in the sight of John taking him into his mouth, he let out a moan and his head falls back into the pillows.

"Please, more," he gasps, thrusting back down on John's fingers. 

Being the one to turn Sherlock into a writhing mess of pleasure is ego boosting. John hums around Sherlock for a bit more and then pulls away. 

"Come here love..." John shifts so that he is at Sherlock's entrance and one hand is up under his bum, supporting him and the other pressing the head of his cock at his stretched pucker. "Nice and slow..." John begins to push forward, being gentle as to not hurry or scare his furry lover. 

Sherlock gives a shivery moan, tilting his hips up towards John. He lets out a whimper, biting his lip at the burning sensation of being filled with something other than John's fingers.

Sherlock tries to relax his body and help take John in more, "Ah, J-John." He whimpers softly, slight pain melting into pleasure. Once John has pushed half way into Sherlock, John slides his arms under Sherlock and holds his kitty, pressing kisses to his pale chest.

"You feel so good love. I love being inside you." Inch by inch John finally it's sheathed fully inside his lover. At this point he holds and draws Sherlock into an intense, wet kiss. 

Only when Sherlock has become practically boneless in his hold does John begn to pump in and out of Sherlock's tight arse.

"I-I love you being i-inside me." Sherlock stutters, whimpering like the needy creature he's become at John moving inside of him. He wraps an arm around John, nails scrabbling lightly against his back, his other hand threads through John's sandy locks. 

Sherlock places wet kisses along John's jaw as he works, before melding their lips together.

"Ssh-Sherlock!" John moans, forcing himself deeper inside Sherlock. There nails biting lightly into his skin, it's delicious and Sherlock's lips on his it's intoxicating.

He had not been with someone in a very long time and Sherlock is an excellent lover. He knows what to do- by sheer instinct. He loves being with Sherlock, it's too perfect.

Sherlock continues making soft whimpering noises as he trails his lips down John's neck and over his uninjured shoulder. His ears lay down slightly and his tail wraps loosely around John's thigh. 

A sudden urge surfaces in his mind as he grazes his teeth over John's soft skin. The furry's breath hitches slightly as he asks; "J-John, c-can I?" It was tradition for furries to mark their lovers.

John groans as he pumps his cock in and out of Sherlock, moaning at the feeling of his fangs touching his skin.

When Sherlock hovers his teeth over a particularly fleshy part off his skin and asks for permission, John is slightly confused. But then, Sherlock's teeth press a bit into his skin and it clicks. Oh.

"G- go ahead. Mhm." John urges Sherlock still rocking with his companion - no, lover. 

Sherlock makes a sort of possessive growl, though it's half strangled by a moan. The kitty sinks his sharp teeth into John's shoulder, not too deep, but it still leaves a slightly red impression of his teeth on John's shoulder. Sherlock laves his tongue over the bite to sooth it and presses firm kisses mixed with soft moans to the wound. Both of his hands run down John's back now, nails biting slightly into John's flesh

The bite hurt but not enough to make John cry out in pain. It made him moan Sherlock's name into his furry ear and rock harder as he's peppered with kisses.

"Sherlock... I-I'm close love!" He can feel his orgasm pressing, he is so close to becoming undone. Fuck he is close!

Sherlock moans, running his lips across John's jaw, his own orgasm hurtling forward, "Me t-too, god, John!" He pants as he drops a hand to stroke himself.

"Ah-ah, John!" Sherlock practically shouts, eyes squeezing shut as soaks dance across his vision. He pants softly and bites his lip.

John sees white and stars across his vision when his orgasm is forced out of him. His cum flooding Sherlock's insides, his hips weakly rocking into his lover until he comes to a complete stop. He falls on top of Sherlock, the furry's own essence from his orgasm squishes between them.

"S-Sherlock.. God I love you..." He kisses his furry sweetly, still panting from the exertion.

"Hmm, love you too," Sherlock slurs before he begins to hum softly as John lands atop him. He wraps his arms around John possessively, nuzzling into his neck a bit.

"Mine." He strokes down John's back, before licking John's skin tentatively, tasting his salty sweat before smiling against his neck.

"Yours.." John murmmers and slides off of Sherlock, still holding him tightly. He kisses him once more. "Mine..." He feels his eye lids getting heavy. That orgasm tuckered him out...

"Lets rest a bit." John suggests, clinging tighter and feeling himself drift off.

Sherlock hums softly in response, nuzzling into John's neck once more, arms curled around his lover. His tail winds around John's calf possessively before he starts to doze a bit.


	10. Sweet Words and Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically this chapter is a bucket load of fluffy smut, i didn't realize we wrote so much.. ahahaha

Sherlock wakes up the next morning, at least judging by the light outside. Sherlock cracks open his eyes to take in the sight of a peacefully sleeping John. He sighs contently before beginning to card his fingers through John's mussy sandy strands.

John wakes to the wonderful sensation of Sherlock's fingers running through his hair. It is relaxing.

"Hey Sherlock." John murmers, relaxing further into Sherlock. "Looks like our nap was more of a long sleep, eh?" His bladder pesters him to get up and relieve himself, but he can wait, he is too comfortable.

Sherlock chuckles softly, "Yes, seems it did." He leans over to nuzzle John's cheek. He purrs softly, readjusting his hold around John.

After a few minutes, John kisses the top of Sherlock's head and then nips one of his fuzzy ears.

"Need the loo... why don't you put the kettle on?" John gets up out of bed and stretches a bit, smiling at the sound of his back popping.

Sherlock leans into John before sitting up with him, "Okay." He gets up, kissing John's forehead and stretching out on the bed.

Sherlock rolls off the bed before standing and padding off to the kitchen. Putting on the kettle and leaning against the counter, humming softly.

John enters the kitchen, feeling refreshed and relieved. He places his hands on the counter on either side of Sherlock.

"What do you want to do today?" John presses a kiss to Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock purrs and stretches to give John more places to kiss.

"I don't know, Lestrade dropped the files off though, they were slipped under the door. I was thinking of going over those." Sherlock lifts a hand to run down John's back, "Why, do you have anything in mind?"

"I could think of several things..." John presses a hand to Sherlock's back and presses him close, his teeth nipping at Sherlock's delicate skin. "But I think we should focus on the case... after tea of course." He kisses the spot he bit and smiles against him. What he would give to do this every day with him.

Sherlock chuckles softly before placing a kiss to John's head. The kettle whistles and he turns around to reach into a cupboard to grab mugs.

After pouring the water and steeping the tea, he turns to John.

"Milk, sugar?" He asks, motioning towards the fridge for John to retrieve the milk. He turns back to add the appropriate amount of sugar into each mug.

"Please." Sherlock adds the milk and he takes his cup, kissing Sherlock in thanks.

"Once we've gone over the case files, did you want to investigate the scenes?"

"Yes, I need to see what the Yard's missed, they always miss something." Sherlock sips from his cup, before heading into the sitting room and placing his cup on the coffee table. He takes up a manila envelope and opens it before dropping to the sofa.

"Let me know if you need help, I'm going to finish my book."

John brings his tea to the sitting room as well and sits in his favorite chair. After a sip of tea he has his book in hand and begins reading. They fall into a comfortable silence.

Good morning brother. Greg tells me that neither of you answered the door last night. I can only imagine what that means. - MH

Sherlock sighs as his mobile pings and picks it up from the coffee table.  
He scowls at his mobile's screen before tapping out a reply.

That, brother dear, is none of your business. -SH

And quickly he sends another;

I'm reading the files, could Gregory let John and I see the scenes? -SH

Sherlock settles his mobile on his stomach before he goes back to browsing the files, absorbing the information, mind whirling.

Yes it is. I can make anything my business. -MH

Find anything yet? Have you been to the crime scenes yet? - MH

Sherlock rolls his eyes at his brother's first response before thumbing out a reply.

Don't. -SH

And of course I haven't yet, neither of us have been out yet. -SH

You should. Greg didn't let me see it just yet. You should -MH

Text me some pictures. I see John purchased you a nice camera phone. -MH

John looks up when he starts hearing consistent pings from Sherlock's phone and laughs silently. Sherlock is so focused on his phone when he should be working on the case. Must be his brother.

I'll text him then -SH

Sherlock's eyes widen as he reads his brother's next text, he gives a low growl. He thumbs a reply quickly.

Kindly piss off Mycroft, you are not getting pictures -SH

Twat. -MH

So. How big is he? -MH

Mycroft just smirks at his phone, he loved tormenting his brother. He could possibly care less about any details of John, but Sherlock got so flustered... He can feel his lover's eyes on him and looks up after his last text, leaning into him.

"Sherly is working on the case."

-

"Sherlock... what are you two talking about over there? You're bright red." John cocks an eye brow at his kitty. What the hell?

Greg nods, placing a soft his on his kitty's foreheaf, "Good, does he need anything?"

-

Sherlock stutters slightly as he locks gazes with John.

"It's not me, it's Mycroft." He explains softly.

He sends Greg a text quickly before returning to text his brother.

Stuff it you prat -SH

-

Greg picks up his mobile as it pings and he raises his eyebrow, looking over to Mycroft.

"Sherlock just texted me. You shouldn't tease him, My, they're just starting out." He scolds lightly before replying.

Okay, tomorrow, I'll send you the addresses, We'll meet you there. -GL

He gets a reply within seconds.

Mycroft pouts and looks up to his lover.

"Fine... I'll lay off." Mycroft falls back on to the couch and goes onto the internet on his phone, surfing for interesting stuff. He liked to know everything about the world - unlike Sherlock.

-

John frowns.

"What is he-"

Mycroft is teasing Sherlock about you two. -GL

John sighs and looks at Sherlock. This is Sherlock's first friendship, first relationship - first everything really. It wouldn't be fair to scare him.

"He's just being a prat of brother, you know that right?"

Sherlock sighs, "Of course I know, doesn't mean it doesn't bother me immensely. I don't ask about him and Greg."

He sends one last text before he drops his phone back to the table.

Thank you, Greg -SH

He stretches out on the couch, mewling softly as joints pop and crack pleasurably.

John smiles and settles his book on his lap, stretching in his chair. Sherlock's stretching was contagious.

"I wish I could stretch like you Sherlock... you're so flexible."

He then stands and takes his mug., “Would you like another cuppa, love?"

"I'm a cat, we're made to be flexible," Sherlock chuckles softly, "Yes, please and thank you."

Sherlock sits up and takes up the file once more, scouring for any missed detail or another clue.

"Tomorrow Greg's taking us to the scenes." He calls to John.

"Sounds fun" John says as he starts boiling the water.

"Ask him if he wants to do coffee after." He places the tea bags into the mugs, fetching the milk to mix in once the kettle has boiled.

Sherlock looks up briefly, "Later." He assures before steepling his fingers beneath his chin, and browsing his Mind Palace, working out the puzzle with what he's got so far.

With a subtle rolls of his eyes, John finishes the tea and brings Sherlock his cup, setting it nearby while he focuses. It will be there when he wants it.

And once more - back to his novel, the last three pages in fact. He needs to go shopping soon.

"Lets go to the book store after."

"Hmm." Sherlock hums in acknowledgement before his eyes flicker open. He takes up John laptop and flips it open, unlocking it easily and then typing furiously into various search engines.

"John, could you text, Greg? I'm busy, and he goes to sleep earlier then us." He asks after a bit, still clicking through out different web pages.

John nods, eyes skimming his book. He did not respond until he finished his last three pages. Once that was done he closes the book and opens his phone, shooting a text to Greg and then gets up to search through his bookcase.

After a bit Sherlock settles back against the couch, seemingly done with his mad Internet search. His gaze flickers to John, taking him in with a soft smile.

"John,"

"Hm?" John turns from the bookcase, not finding anything to have caught his eye. He smiles at his laid back kitty, he is adorable and alluring at the same time, fantastic!

"You're adorable," Sherlock replies, which to his defense, was what he was thinking as he watched John browse and reach for books on his bookshelf, fingers dancing over the spines in a way he might run his finger's over Sherlock's skin. In a loving manor.

 

Sherlock tilts his head in slight puzzlement, "That's- well.. Ah-..." He trails off with a blush tinting his cheeks, that was not at all what he meant to say.

John too blushes, not expecting such a compliment. No one calls him adorable; he smiles and turns to walk back to his kitty and leans over him, on hand supporting his weight by Sherlock's head and the other stroking Sherlock's face.

"You're too sweet, kitten." He kisses the tip of his nose and smiles, watching Sherlock blush even deeper.

Sherlock's nose twitches and his ears flick forward as his cheeks darken to scarlet. Still he leans into John's hand with a shy smile on his lips.

"Well, I'm stating the obvious." He began to purr softly, the sound rumbling through his chest as his tail wraps around John's calf lightly.

"You're quite good at that I'd say..." He presses his lips to Sherlock's petting his face and smiles at the feeling of his tail around his calf. He enjoyed the way Sherlock purrs and how happy he has been since coming to live with him.

Sherlock's purr become even louder, and the furry smiles softly into the kiss. Sherlock nips at John's lower lip, then swipes his tongue over the abused flesh with a soft chuckle. His hands move to cup John's cheek and the back of his neck.

John maneuvers himself to straddle Sherlock on the couch, kissing him deeply, curling his tongue with him. He could kiss him all day if he would let him.

Sherlock moves his hands to wrap his arm around John, pulling him closer. He brushed his tongue over John's, ears twitching with pleasure as his tail curls in the air.

John smiles into the kiss, his pants growing tight with his erection that he boldly presses against Sherlock's crotch. Maybe he'd want to play a little?

The furry mewls softly and his hands move to John's cute arse just as boldly. He breaks the kiss to trail his lips down John's neck, nipping softly as his flesh, purring loudly.

"You're perfect kitten." John coos into his kitty's ear and bites down, grinding their erections together.

Sherlock mewls and his hips buck slightly when John bites down on his sensitive ear. He nips a tad more hard on John's flesh, smoothing his rough tongue over it. His hand tighten to grip John's arse as a soft moan escapes his lips.

"Mhm... bite harder love." John begs, wanting for his kitty to leave a mark. He nibbles on his ear, grinding with Sherlock as he bucks his hips, trembling beneath him.

Sherlock whimpers, nodding and nips at John's neck a bit more before sinking his teeth into his lover's neck, not too deep. He laps at the bite after with a soft mewl, his ears shiver and his tail curls partially around John's calf once more.

"L-let me..." John's hands glide down Sherlock's side and two fingers dip beneath the waist band of his pants, tugging gently. He wanted skin contact and he needed it now.

Sherlock nods and let John tug down his pants and trousers as he works John's own trousers off along with his pants. The furry's ears twitch as he stroked his fingers over the exposed skin John's trousers and pants leave.

"A-Ah," John groans into Sherlock's ear, he lines up their cocks and wraps his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together.

"Does it feel good kitten?"

The furry mewls softly as he nods, "Y-yes," he breaths, moaning softly. He bucks up into John's hand, he nips at John's clothed shoulder.

"Go-Good!" He works his hand around their pricks, massaging and stroking, twisting and tugging. "Let me know when you are close love."

Sherlock bites down on John's shoulder lightly, nodding, "Ah! Okay." He nuzzles into John's neck, mewling softly. His hips buck and he groans, a hand going to John's other shoulder while the other stays steady on his lower back.

After sucking his fingers, John has to shift his weight a bit, still stroking their cocks together so he can stroke his other hand down Sherlock's leg and dip down between his thighs. Quickly he pushes two of his saliva slick fingers into Sherlock's hole, curving toward his prostate and strokes, over stimulating him.

"Ah, John! I-I'm close," Sherlock bites his lip after he let out a moan, he pants, bucking into John's hand while also trying to fuck himself on John's fingers. His tail curls around John's wrist, he mewls softly. "John! Ah!" 

With a smirk John mercilessly stimulates Sherlock's prostate and jerks their cocks harder and faster, "Come for me kitten." He demands softly, his climax nearing as well.

"Oh, John!" Sherlock moans loudly as he comes across their clothed stomachs, he bites John's shoulder once more as John jerks him through the waves of pleasure. He mewls as he laps at John's jaw, nuzzling him affectionately as he comes down from his high.

The combination of Sherlock coming, screaming and biting pulls a hard orgasm from him, "Sherlock! " He cries out, pretty much ruining his shirt with his own seed.

The furry mewls softly, lapping at John's face and hands stroking John's back soothingly. "Sshh," Sherlock shushes him, nuzzling his neck, "You're wonderful, John."

"You're so beautiful Sherlock " He pets his face lovingly and then kisses him. Sherlock happily kisses John back, cupping the back of his head. It's a lazy sweet kiss that makes his ears twitch and tail and toes curl.

When John finally pulls back, he is flushed with happiness and joy.

"Come, lets take a shower together." He picks Sherlock up in his arms, curling the kitty to his body. The furry purrs happily and nods, curling up. He nuzzled John's neck affectionately, lapping at his skin. 

"That tickles!" He giggles, stumbling to the bathroom where he can set Sherlock down and starts the water. Sherlock sits with a chuckle, tail flicking as he runs his fingers through their combined spunk, licking it off his fingers.

John turns around to see his kitty licking their cum of off his fingers and surprisingly his cock twitches, "Such a dirty boy." He scoops Sherlock ib his arms again and steps into the showers warm spra like this. " do you like being a dirty kitten? "

Sherlock mewls softly, nodding, "I like being dirty for you, John." He nuzzles John's neck and laps at his jaw. He mewls again and his ears twitch and his tail curls around John's arm.

John presses Sherlock to the shower wall, the hot water spraying over them.

"I like you dirty, " He kisses his kitty hard, hands gropping his body. "Want me to make you dirtier?" His reformed erection presses against his leg.

The furry mewls softly as he's pressed to the wall, he nips at John's lips softly, "Y-yes," he swipes his tongue over John's bottom lip. He bucks against John's hip, his own cock hardening quickly.

John spots into his hand and slicks his prick, his hand guides him to Sherlock, and rubs against his previously loosened entrance before shoving inside. The warm heart engulfs his cock, making him moan.

"Fu- Sherlock... So tight! "  
Sherlock moans loudly, panting into John's neck as John pushes inside, "Ah, John, so-so big." He rocks his hips slightly, mewling softly. He nips at John's neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin.

"Thats it. dirty boy!" John thrusts himself hard and deep, fucking his kitty into the shower wall.

"You're so tight, i love it, i love you Sherlock" harder and deeper he thrusts, wanting nothing more than to be connected with his lover

Sherlock mewls softly, "John, I-I love you too, ah! So much, ha..." Sherlock wraps his legs around John, locking his ankles together at John's lower back. "J-John, harder! Please, harder!" He cries, hands now gripping John's shoulders lightly, eyes fluttering shut. The heat of the water disappears as the heat between them increases. John silences Sherlock by locking his mouth with his, kissing him passionately.  
Sherlock nips at John's lips before slipping his tongue into John's warm mouth, John swallowing every moan that comes with each thrust of his hips.

John moans at the sweetness of the Kiss,slowing him down. His hips stroke hard and deep, but at a much slower pace. He enjoys kissing his kitty, shoving his tongue as ffar down his throat as he can.

Sherlock mewls, pulling back to nip John's jaw, eyelids fluttering, "J-john, I'm close!" He moans, lapping at John's jaw, nails biting into John's skin. His tail flicks against the shower wall as the furry groans.

"Al~ already? " he gasps. Moaning against his mouth. Slow and sweet feels good with his kitty. He could do this forever and die happy.

The furry nods, "Y-yes, ah!" He moans, nipping John's lips, and then along his jaw. He moves to nipping at John's uninjured shoulder, he pauses over a particular spot, "John, c-can I?" He asks softly, letting his sharp teeth press down slightly.

John moans happily, nodding to Sherlock. Sherlock growls softly and he nips at John's shoulder, nuzzling his flesh, "John." He moans, teeth pressing harder into John's skin. His tail flicks as he feels his orgasm crashing forward.

The harder Sherlock bites, the more He falls apart, he can feel his skin threaten to break.

"Bite harder Sherlock. Mark me! " he demands, pushing deep inside, making this all about him.

Sherlock sinks his teeth into John's shoulder, crying out into his flesh as he orgasms. His come splattering between them. He mewls softly, lapping at the bite mark, which starts to bleed lightly, the furry's ears flick downward, slightly, he bit a tad harder than he met. Only mates bit each other that hard.

John smiles as Sherlock goes flaccid from his orgasm, holding him tight. He lived the way Sherlock had marked him. If he refers correctly, that is how furries mate, "I guess I'm yours forever." John leans his forehead to his, smiling.

The furry's ears flick back up, a soft smile on his lips, John was okay with the bite, their mating. "I guess so, though I apologize if it hurt, your bleeding, but only a little." He nuzzles into John. He tilts his head once more to lap at the mark.

"I've had worse." He chuckles peppering his kitty with kisses.

"Let me clean you up." He gently lets Sherlock down, his still hard cock sliding out of his arse. He guides him into the spray, and grabs the loofa to scrub him down

Sherlock mewls, staring at John's prick, "You're not done though," he points out with a slight frown. The furry tilts his head, and moves his body to make scrubbing him down easier, damp ears and tail flicking.

"Then do something about it." Johnsmirks, running the loofa over his chest gently.

The furry growls softly, "Alright then." He slips down to his knees, kissing the tip of John's prick before taking it into his mouth.   
"Sherlock!" John cries out, bracing himself with a hand in Sherlock's hair and one on the wall. "Ahh, Sherlock, how are you so good? " The furry hums softly, taking John in fully before he starts to bob his head, moaning softly. His tongue massages John's prick and curls it around the tip. 

John's toes curl, stomach muscles clenching as his pleasure takes over. It all feels too good, he's going to-- "Fuck Sherlock! C-cumming!" John cries out, spurting his hot seed inside Sherlock's mouth, flooding his cheeks, making John curl forward slightly, clenching Sherlock's curls. Sherlock swallows as much as he can before pulling off and licking John clean, pressing a soft tender kiss to John's softening cock. He stands up, smirking as he nuzzles John's jaw, damp ears twitching, wet tail flicking.

John laughs, tiredly wrapping his arms around Sherlock's slender form.

"You look like a soaked kitten... which is accurate”

Sherlock huffs slightly, the noise ending in a low growl. He nuzzles John's jaw, "Meh, I'm not a kitten, John, I'm an adult." He wraps arms around John's waist.

"You may be an adult, but you are my big, sopping wet kitten." He seals that with a chaste kiss and gives Sherlock a toothy smile. Sherlock's ears drop slightly, scowling softly. He mumbles something about not being a kitten before a small smile curves his lips. 

 

"I love your smile," John strokes his face. "Your little canines peak out just a bit. Its interesting. " He pecks him on the lips and turns off the shower, "I think we're clean enough, lets go do something productive, like... watching the telly or being lazy."

Sherlock chuckles softly, ears twitching, tail curling, "Okay, love." He steps out of the shower, tugging John with him as he grabs a fluffy towel. He shoves it into John's hands, "Dry me." He purrs.

"Yes my demanding kitten." He jokes, taking the towel and delicately drying his kitty, paying special attention to every inch of his body. "I'm glad he says suddenly, looking up from drying Sherlock's sleek black tail. He can almost see the question mark above his head. "I'm glad to be mated with you. I'll never find another soul like you Sherlock... we're matched just right. Perfect even."

The furry purrs contently, eyes lighting up, "I'm ecstatic, John." He murmurs. He takes John's hands and pulls him up to nuzzle his jaw and the kiss him softly. He pulls away, taking the towel from John to dry him next.

John laughs, endlessly entertained by his kitty. He kisses him and then allows him to be dried off.


	11. A Voice over the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ominous music plays*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short

Once cleaned up they get dressed and lounge about in the sitting room, call for take away and watch the telly. He hears Sherlock's phone buzzes and John glances over, waiting for Sherlock to respond.

Sherlock's ears twitch as he hunts down his mobile. Finally he finds it and he checks the caller ID. His lips twitch at the number before he answers the call, though he preferred to text, hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Hello little kitty," A computerized voice comes through. "You're the yards new pet then?"

John looks up, watching Sherlock's face change to look confused.  
"I am no one's pet." The furry growls, fingers clenching slightly around his mobile, tail and ears twitching, agitated. 

"Who are you, what do you want?" Growls the furry. 

"Sherlock?" John sits up, concerned. Who could have riled up Sherlock like that?

"Who is not important." The voice comes again. "Just know I want you." The phone call ends, a dial tone ringing in Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock lowers his mobile, staring at it with a mix of irritation and puzzlement. His ears twitch, and his tail curls as he frowns deeply, a growl still rumbling through him.

"Sherlock? " John calls again, frightened for his kitty. "What was that? What did they want? " 

Sherlock turns to John, brows furrowed, "It was a private number, computerized voice.They knew I was working with Greg," his ears twitch. "They called me a pet." He growls, deciding to leave out the part about the voice saying it wanted him. He needed to speak with Mycroft, soon. Tomorrow, then.”

"What? " John frowns deeply. He goes over to Sherlock and sits before him. "Is there anyway to trace this? Should we contact Greg? "

"Most likely not," the furry's tail flicks, "we can wait until tomorrow to inform Greg, this is just the kidnapper showing his interest. But unfortunately, this also means he knows I own a mobile, which means he'll most likely have it taken from my person." Sherlock growls softly, hands slipping into his curls, tugging slightly. 

"But... how? " John stresses. "How could that have happened I'm always with you , someone is always with you. "

John places his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders and kisses his forehead.

"This will get worse, I'm not letting anyone hurt you, so we need to find this' person and stop him.”

"They obviously have eyes around the city," Sherlock growls softly, leaning into John, "We can talk to Greg about it tomorrow, John, they'll stay where they are and watch, for now. But-" the furry bites his lip, "We.. Should be careful." 

"Alright...but for now. " John stands, helping Sherlock to his feet.

"Self defense lessons. Never a bad time to learn," he shifts his stance, serious face.

Sherlock's ears twitch as a puzzled expression crosses his face, "John, I already know how to defend my self.. If you haven't already figured it out, I've worked the streets and gotten into plenty of fights..." The furry's tail curls, "But thank you for the offer," he moves closer to peck John's cheek.

"Then show me."he kisses Sherlock on his check as well. "I just want to know you are going to be safe," he gives his kitty his biggest puppy dog eyes.

The furry takes a step back, shaking his head, curls bobbing wildly. "No, John, Id rather not." He pouts, "I don't want to hurt you." His ears fall slightly.

John sighs and draws Sherlock into a tight hug, "You're just too precious." John scratches gently on his back, kissing his neck. "Just promise that you'll be safe."

Sherlock nods, purring softly, "I'll try to, John, for you." He mumbles softly, ears twitching as his tail flicks.

"Thank you love." He nuzzels him gently.

John didn't let Sherlock out of his sight for the rest of the day and when they climbed into bed, He clung to him, tucking his head under his chin and petted his curls.


	12. On the Case

The furry scratches behind his ear as he pads into the living room where John sits in his chair with the paper. Sherlock yawns, showing off sharp canines, "John, Greg texted me the addresses," he hold out his mobile, flashing the screen at John.

"Ah," John barely looks at the phone, choosing to pull Sherlock down for a light kiss. "When do you want to go? " John folds his paper and takes a sip of his tea.

Sherlock nuzzles against John with a soft purr, "Anytime's fine, Greg said he and Mycroft'd be there around 10." The furry's ears twitch, "if we process the scenes efficiently, we'll have time to go to the book store, if you'd like." 

John looks up, a bit startled by the suggestion. Sherlock is always so thoughtful when it comes to him. He adores it. Loves the positive attention, "That would be lovely, we can get something for you as well."

The furry's ears perked and he pecks John on the lips, purring softly in appreciation. He nuzzles against John's jaw slightly before slipping out of his grasp, tail flicking. "Tea?" He asks softly as he pads into the kitchen. 

"Love some," he wraps his hand around Sherlock's tail loosely as he retreats, letting it slide through his hand as he moves. He loves that fuzzy little tail.

He stares after his kitty, making tea, with a soft smile on his face. He anticipates spending his life with him. His hand covers the fresh bite mark, signifying their mating and smiles wider. How did he get so lucky?

Sherlock chuckles softly as he pours John's cuppa, humming softly. He moves back to John with two mugs, tail swishing behind him, ears perked. "Here." He hands over John's cuppa and moves to curl up on the sofa. The purr continues as he sips from his mug leisurely.

John sips his scalding tea, still staring at Sherlock and moves to sip beside him, hand on his thigh, stroking gently, "Lovely," he mummers, sipping his tea, not able to look away from his kitty. Sherlock purrs softly and moves to snuggle into John's side, cradling it to his chest. His gaze moves to lock with John, a smile curving his lips.

John smiles and pecks him chastely on the lips, "See something interesting love?" He shifts so that he can card his fingers through his kitty's curls and massages one of his ears.

"Just you." Sherlock licks his lips, and snuggles closer. His purr grows louder as he leans up into John's hand. He nuzzles John's neck before pulling away slightly to sip his tea. 

Precious, John thinks, shopping his tea and enjoying the comfort of his furry companion.

The furry leans against John, purring before pulling away, "I'll go get ready then we'll be on our way." He pecks John on the cheek.

"Gotcha." He kisses his ears and lets hin go, going to clean up from their tea so they can get going. He shoots a text to Greg, letting him know of their plans to head out.

Sherlock moves to the bath and washes his face and hands. He pads into their bedroom and pulls on some proper clothes; purple dress shirt and dark trousers, his coat. He pads back into the sitting room, fiddling with his mobile, "Ready."

John stares at Sherlock, speechless. He looks absolutely gorgeous in his dress cloths. Purple suits him just magnificently, "Lovely," he compliments, kissing Sherlock on the cheek and grabs his coat. He is blushing gently, startled by how much he is attracted to Sherlock.

The furry blushes slightly at John's sudden compliment, ears turned downward slightly. "Thank you John, uh- Lets go." He pockets his mobile. He leans closer to John and nuzzles his cheek lightly before pulling away so John can clip his leash.

Once they are ready they head out and make their way to meet Greg and Mycroft. The drive is quiet but once they meet with Mycroft and Greg, Mycroft stares at its brother with wide eyes.

His scent had changed, as has John's. They have mated. He turns his eyes on John and glares before turning his nose up and looks away, angry and insulted.

Johm looks at Sherlock confused, What did he do?

Sherlock huffs softly and his tail flicks agitatedly behind him as he takes John's hand, avoiding looking to his brother. He tries to give the man a small reassuring smile and squeeze his fingers, but the smile already feels fake and his squeeze was a weak one.

Greg notices his furry's mood change as well and turns to give him a look, "Myc, is something the matter?" He asks softly, placing a hand on Mycroft's shoulder, lips pursed slightly with concern.

"You may have to arrest me, because I may end up killing John." Mycroft keeps his back turned as John and Sherlock walk up. He doesn't greet them.

"Hello Greg, Mycroft." John shakes Greg's hand smiling nervously, eyeing Mycroft who is ignoring them.

"Morning, Sherlock, John." The DI shakes the furry's hand after John's, still eyeing his furry worriedly.

"Greg, brother." The tall furry raises a brow at his brother, lips pursed slightly, tail flicking in irritation.

"Hmph." Mycroft skitters away, fiddling with his phone as a distraction.

John stares after him and blinks in confusion.

"Alright... shall we get started?" He asks Greg, hoping to lift the awkward atmosphere.

Sherlock huffs and opts to ignore his brother for the moment. "Okay Greg, walk me through this, I have the pictures but I need details." The furry's ears perk slightly as he glances about the scene, recognizing things from the pictures.  
Greg had walked Sherlock through the crime scene easily, using his notes when he'd forgotten some of the details. The tall furry follows the DI around as he explains, Sherlock discovering many important clues as they go. 

After 20 minutes they're off to the next scene, as he follows John back to the land rover, he meets his brother's gaze, obviously on accident, but he holds it, brow raised.

After they were finished, Greg clips his leash back onto Mycroft, but stops when Sherlock and Mycroft lock eyes.

John climbs into his vehicle, watching Sherlock and Mycroft have a slight staring contest from his position.

Mycroft cocks his eyebrow and yanks out his phone, shooting Sherlock text and climbs into the police cruiser with Greg.

You mated with him and I haven't decided if I like him yet. ~MH

"What is wrong with your brother?" John asks when Sherlock gets into the Land Rover.

The furry huffs softly, pulling out his mobile to read the text. A quiet growl sounds in the back of his throat, "Mycroft is a bit upset that I've mated with you." After he explains Sherlock reads off the next address to John. He quirked a slight smirk, "Though it doesn't matter, he doesn't know you yet, he's just being protective.. Ignore him... He can be a idiot sometimes." He texts back with quick fingers.

Well, it's not really your business who I'm mated with, now is it. John is a wonderful, and kind individual. Get used to it. –SH

It would have been nice to made aware of how serious the relationship was -MH

"He is your brother, not too surprising." John smiles, feeling a bit better that Mycroft was just being a protective older brother.

John finally pulls away from the curb heading off, "How many more crime scenes are left?"

"Three," answers the furry, tail flicking, ears perked as he went to Greg, who'd just stepped out of his cruiser. He started to type quickly before looking to Greg.

Well, it's very serious, I thought you could see that. Obviously not. I love John, we'll do as we please, thank you. -SH 

"Okay, this is where the most evidence was found in all of these cases, it's one of kidnappings. It looks as if this one was spur of the moment. Not planned like the others." Explains Greg, Sherlock nods and follows him into the small bookshop

As soon as they're inside, Greg hands him the interview transcripts from the furry's companion, introducing him to said woman, who still looks to be grieving. The woman behind the counter answers some of the furry's questions with slightly curious eyes. Sherlock brushes off her questions and goes to explore the shop, calculating gaze talking everything in, noting things from the case notes Greg had given him. 

Mycroft gives Sherlock a scathing look, following behind Greg silently, not wanting anything to do with his brother at the moment.

"Fascinating..." John mummers, watching his lover work, investigating his case. He just adores him. "He is an amazing creature," he says to Greg subconsciously. Mycroft rolls his eyes as he overhears and moves away to look at minute things.

John jumps slightly as he feels eyes on him and turns to find Mycroft glaring at him from across the room. He sighs and looks away, trying to ignore the glare.

"I think he's getting warmer..."

Sherlock stops in an aisle as he scans a page in the transcripts, eyes the flicking to a shelf of tomes in front of him. He murmurs under his breath, eyes now scanning the shelves. 

The furry moves back to the counter on a flurry of movement, Greg following, sensing the cat was on to something. Sherlock eyes the woman, "It's says here that you saw Charlie put his favorite copy of The Grapes of Wrath back on the shelf it belongs, yes?" The woman nods mutely. Sherlock arched a brow, "Show me where," the lady nods and moves to lead him into the books cases with a confused look, Greg and John following. He peers at the shelf he'd been examining before, "Hm, it's not there." He smiled widely, "Oh, look a mistake," he spins a turn, "spur of the moment, yes, sloppy, most defiantly, but no thought put in at all, no ." He murmurs, tail swishing.

Mycroft watches Sherlock with affectionate eyes, he still loves him. He hopes nothing will hurt his baby brother. He couldn't bear it.

Sherlock steeples his fingers, tapping his indexes against his lips. Greg touches the furry's shoulder, "Sherlock, care to explain?" The cat's eyes snap open, looking to Greg then John and finally Mycroft. 

"I noticed it when I was looking over the notes, though it was just a theory at the time. The kidnapper has a pattern. At each of the scenes of capture, something that would be meaningful to each furry was missing, most likely taken to make to furry more open or willing. But these where things not many people knew about, though you noted some significance in the note but I doubt your people considered it entirely. Rose the rabbit-furry's favorite book of sheet music, Jerry the Shepard-furry's rollable keyboard, Karley the wolf-furry's lucky paintbrush... When I looked over these notes I thought it was interesting, it was obviously spur of the moment so it could be that they'd break their pattern but I had to check, now I know.." The furry's ears twitch, "He's clever, very clever." He turned to the woman, "What could cause him to break his pattern, something happened." Sherlock turns to the woman, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Brilliant.." John mutters and watches as Sherlock stares at the woman. What has Sherlock figured out?

The kidnapper is very smart as he said. What the kidnapper is after is... hm..

"He's after pure breeds." Mycroft says before John can, glaring at the soldier. John rolls his eyes.

Sherlock turns to glare at his brother, "Talented pure breeds, Mycroft, do keep up." He huffed softly turning back to the woman. "You two where planning something, a vacation, a trip? Was something coming up? Of course it was, but what?" The woman sputters slightly. 

"Y-yes, we were planning and going in a tour in America in a week, w-why?" 

Sherlock rolls his eyes, dull woman, "Because you spurred him into action, he couldn't let the furry he was planning to capture get away! Obviously, time is taken to plan and calculate everything carefully with this man..." His tail swished as he turned once more, fingers steeples and tapping his lips. 

"The latest victim was taken last week." Offered Greg, Sherlock looks to him, nodding.

"So a victim should appear dead this week, he was a pattern," he justified looking at the woman's horrified look, Sherlock sighed before continuing, "before that someone new will most likely be taken.. If we're quick enough, well know who the next victim will be-" the furry arched a brow, "Me."

"You?" Mycroft exclaims. He had feared that, in fact he predicted it but why his baby brother. Why? 

"Why you Sherly? Why would he want to kidnap you? How do you even know you're next?"

John frowns and wishes to intervene, remembering the phone call from the kidnapper.

"He contacted us." Mycroft looks at John as he speaks, glaring still. "He knows Sherlock is after him and apparently he is after Sherlock. He's a brilliant pure bred."

Sherlock nods as John speaks, "Yes, we can't stop him now, even if he knows of my mobile..." He sighs, "Well, I hate collars and tracking devices, but with Mycroft's help and the GPS from a phone, we can put a tracker in my collar or maybe in a piece of jewelry..." The furry trails off as he thinks.. "Wait," he fingers fly to one of his ears, "Of course, come on then," he grabs John's hand, and sweeps out of the shop with him in tow, trusting Mycroft and Greg to follow. 

"What about the other scenes?" as is. Greg as he catches up.

"I know enough, now we must prepare, let's go." Sherlock motions for them to follow.

"Where are we going?" Asks Greg.

"My ear's already pierced, I just need a stud, then Mycroft and I can refine it with a tracker." Greg raises a brow, he didn't want to put Sherlock in danger, but the furry had just jumped in anyway.

"Sherlock, this is dangerous. He might try to kill you. Who knows what he wants of you. A breeder, to rape you. I don't want to put you at risk." John pleads as he is dragged by Sherlock's tight grip.

Mycroft is rushing after his brother, neglecting the rule to be leashed by his owner, "Sherly!" Mycroft calls after him. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Sherlock rolls his eyes as he stops on the sidewalk, eyeing both John and Mycroft, "It's the only way to capture him.. I need to do this, if I have a tracker, you can find me, one that withstands jammers would do.." He mutters quietly, tail whipping around behind him. "I'll stay safe.. I can defend myself, I have a high tolerance for pain anyway.." The furry looks up at the grey London sky, ears dropping a bit. 

Greg sighs softly taking Mycroft's shoulder to stop him, "Myc, John, even I can't stop him, this guy's after Sherlock either way, we should.. We should let him do it.. If we get a tracker on him we can find him. That's a safe as we can make him."

Mycroft's ears fold back as he frowns and looks down dejectedly., "Fine..."

John squeezes Sherlock's hand supportively.

"We'd better go to the yard and get you set up - after we make a stop at the jewelry store."

Sherlock nods and begins leading them once more, but not before he bows his head to let John latch his leash, Greg doing the same to Mycroft. Sherlock leads them to the nearest jewelry shop, opening the door for John before ushering him inside along with Greg and Mycroft. He arches his brow at his brother as he passes, and obvious, we need to talk face. 

John holds the leash loosely, but has a tight hold on Sherlock's hand, knuckles almost white. He is terrified.

Mycroft nods to his brother. Their talk will have to wait.

John helps Sherlock pick out a nice stud. Sterling silver, in case his kitty would be sensitive to any other metals. He is going to pay for it, but Greg intervenes saying it is for police work and hands over his card. Now to get the tracker in place.

When they get to the yard, Greg takes them all to an interview room, "Okay, stay here, I'll go see if I can find something with a GPS for you to use, John, why don't you come with me?" 

"Alright."John strokes Sherlock's head lovingly before following Greg out of the room.

Sherlock spins to sit in a chair, instantly tipping it back and resting his feet on the table, Greg rolls his eyes but still, he feels like the brothers need a talk so he leads John out. Sherlock steeples his fingers and raises a brow at his brother.

"Sherlock..." Mycroft says, unsure of where to start. "I... why?" He asks, perched on his chair in a way that is to comfort himself. "You've been with him for... not even a month and you've mated with him. I've been with Greg for over a year and we haven't mated. Now you're doing something as reckless as baiting yourself for a psychotic kidnapper who is killing furrys."

He flattens his ears to his head. "Why are you doing all of this?"

Sherlock sighs softly, "John and I have a strong connection, besides it was more of an-" the furry bites his lip, his ears dropping slightly, "accident, I didn't mean too... But I don't regret it Mycroft." He gives his brother a firm gaze. He lets out another sigh, "And as for this whole killer thing, well- I can't let it happen to another furry, now can I? I know it's not my duty and all that nonsense..." He flaps his hand at his brother, "It's not just the game either, the puzzle or any of that, it's John.. He makes me want to do better, I usually don't care, and well, that's changed.. These furries who are going missing, dying, are like us, unique.. I just can't.... And well, I'm sorry Mycroft, but I have to do this, so please help."

"An accident, of course." Mycroft rolls his eyes but allows Sherlock to continue, listening. He looks away when Sherlock finishes, biting his lip. Had John Watson really changed his baby brother for the better? Really?

He sighs and turns to him again, "Of course I'll help, but please Sherlock, you have to be careful, I've been watching the footage on the autopsies of these furries, it isn't pretty. He - he tortures them."

Sherlock nods, "I'll do my best, Myc, promise..." His tail swishes behind him, ears perking slightly, "Now, about the GPS... We're going to need a back up plan, and I think I have enough to get something... But I'll need you're help with putting it in my collar and finding something. Mycroft, I can't do this with only one Holmes." He tentatively lifts his hand, laying it atop his brother's. He offers a hesitant smile.

Mycroft covers their hands with his other one and smirks, "Of course you can't, thats why I'm here you know. I'll always be here to back you up."

"As for the collar.." Mycroft pulls a tiny chip out of his pocket. "I nicked this when I got the chance. It's a gps tracker that connects right to my mobile."

Sherlock nods to his brother before unclasping his collar and handing it to him. "This one'll work better, he won't expect this, this man's arrogant, even more so than a Holmes." The furry smirked softly. 

John watches as one of the tracking specialists attaches the tracker to Sherlock's ear stud. He looks to Greg, wondering if this is going to work. 

Greg leads John back into the interview room, carefully cupping the stud in his hands. Neither of the human's notice Sherlock's lack of collar. Greg hands Sherlock the stud and he in turn hands it to John.

"I don't have a mirror, could you put this in, John." He asks softly, ears twitching slightly, "Left ear."

"Of course love," John takes the tracker and looks at Sherlock's ear, finding the piercing hole and fingers it gently, it is still unhealed.

Mycroft works quickly while John is distracted. Greg, his lover is messing with the receiver for the tracker.

Just as John gets the stud fitted, Mycroft finishes working the chip into Sherlock's collar, now how to get it back on him?

Sherlock's ears flick slightly with the new but familiar weight of an earring. His tail swishes as he looks to his brother, rolling his eyes slightly. 

He bites his lip for a moment before he moves to make it look like he was about to reach for John, 'accidentally' knocking over the pile of case files. The papers scattered to the floor, several near Mycroft, "Oh, bugger.." He gives John a sheepish smile before dropping to the floor to pick them up, shuffling over to Mycroft. He glares up at his brother, giving his an urgent look, before looking to John and Greg who'd also dropped the floor as well to pick up papers 

"Goodness Sherly, how clumsy of you." Mycroft chides, slipping Sherlock's collar back around his neck.

"Its no problem Mycroft. Just an accident." John says as he picks up the papers, putting them back in the right folders.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and fingers the stud in Sherlock's ear and then pets his curls. He is so terrified for his brother.

Sherlock gives his brother a soft hiss before he stands, straightening the papers on the table before handing them to Greg. He looks to Mycroft, quirking a small smile before moving to slip back into his seat, tipping it back and resting his heels on the table. 

Greg rolls his eyes, before clearing his throat, "Well, that's the tracker out of the way, now, John, Sherlock, as soon as you notice anything, or," he takes a deep breath, "Sherlock is taken, call us immediately, got that?" Sherlock rolls his eyes but nods after a stern look from Mycroft. Mycroft smiles at his brother innocently. 

"Got it." John nods and then turns to Sherlock. "So, park tomorrow? Or where do you think would be the best place to go?"

"Hmm," the furry steeples his finger once more, tail swishing side to side, "maybe we can try different places, the park, the museum, on the streets... Subway." Sherlock murmurs ears twitching slightly. "Places that are considered easy to get lost in.."

"Places I can let you off the leash easily." John interjects. "Can I let you leash free in the subway?" John asks, looking to Lestrade and Mycroft. Mycroft blinks, and has to think about that. He never takes the subway. Cabs or Greg's cruiser is all he knows. 

"I believe as a safety precaution it is leash free unless completely necessary - leashes can get caught you know.

Greg nods, "You're right, Myc." He sighs softly, "Tea anyone? I know I need it." He starts to stand, taking up the case files in his arms. 

Sherlock scrunches his nose in distaste, "I only like John's tea." He murmurs, ears twitching, tail flicking.

John laughs, "I'm flattered," John smiles.

"Why don't we go to your flat for tea then." Mycroft says suddenly.

Sherlock's ears flatten against his head as he eyes his brother. He muffles the growl that slips past his lips with a cough. 

Greg shrugs slightly, "I don't see why not, John?" He looks to John.

"I'd love some company." John agrees, standing up. "Why not, do you know where we live?" 

Mycroft nods looking to Greg, he is the one who drives.

Greg nods, "Then we'll meet you two there." He moves toward the door, "I just need to tidy up, then we'll be on our way, let's go, Myc." He smiles at his furry. 

Sherlock huffs softly as he gets to his feet, ears flicking, tail swishing in irritation. He looks to John with a soft growl deep in his throat

"What?" John says once Greg and Mycroft have left the room.

The furry sighs softly, "I wouldn't very much like my brother..." He clears his throat slightly, looking away, "Encroaching on my territory.." He mumbles, ears downcast.

"He won't be in the bedroom, and they won't stay long. I can keep it to the sitting room if you like." John pets his furry, drawing him close to his chest as he pets him, calming him. "He's your brother, he loves you."

The furry growls softly, leaning into John, "But the entirety of 221B is my territory." He sighs softly, eyes fluttering closed. He takes a deep breath and releases, "Okay, fine, I can tolerate him."

"That's it." John presses many kisses to the top of Sherlock's hair, petting him and cuddling him. "Come, lets get back and prepare."

Sherlock nods, ears perking once more, and stands, taking John's hand and leading his out of the Yard. He stops at the door to allow John the latch his leash.

The trip to their home is short, Sherlock laying in the back thinking. John staring out the window as they make their way home. When inside John goes and changes his jumper and undershirt, feeling fresher once he does so. After that he heads to the kitchen to make tea and get some light snacks.

Sherlock sits in John's chair, legs folded, staring at his brother's number, very ready to text him because he has an idea of what's keeping Greg and Mycroft. He bites his lip before starting a new text.

Stop snoggoing and humping Gregory and get over here before John starts to fret. –SH

John places the snacks on the tray and pours water into the electric kettle to start boiling.

"How far are they?" John asks, hearing the familiar pressing of keys.  
Sherlock rolls his eyes at the lack of reply to his text, "I assume still at the Yard, but they'll be on their way."

He smirks as his tail curls around his ankle, shoving his mobile into his pocket.

"Ah," John blushes at the very thought of what Mycroft and Greg are probably doing. "Well I'll wait to start the tea then." John walks into the sitting room and sits on the edge of the chair and runs his fingers through Sherlock's curls and then pulls his head back gently to kiss him.

The furry smirks softly into John's lips, nipping lightly. His hands snake up to pull John closer as he hums softly into John's lips.

John chuckles, slipping into Sherlock's lap and deepens the kiss. Sherlock's hands skim down John's back, stroking gently. He hums into their kiss, pulling away after, panting.

John gets goosebumps from Sherlock's touch and smiles down at him, "Sweet little kitten." He praises and or teases.

The furry's ears flatted slightly, "I'm not sweet." He mutters, hands stilling on John's hips, gripping lightly, arching a brow.

"Yes you are," John presses another kiss to his lips. "Mhm."

Sherlock growls softly, but still accepts John's kiss. His ears are slightly downcast till he hears the slam of a door, "They're here,"

"Right," he kisses Sherlock on the nose and gets up to greet Mycroft and Greg with a smile.

"Welcome, I'll put the kettle on. Sherlock can you get the snacks?" He motions for Greg and Mycroft to make themselves at home.

"Thank you John," Mycroft says politely, his ears perk up slightly at the sound of snacks, but he gracefully seats himself on the sofa beside Greg, curling into his side on habit.

Sherlock's ears perk a bit as he stands and goes to retrieve the snacks. He gracefully pads back into the sitting room and settles the tray of the coffee table. He arches a brow at his brother with a small smirk curling his lips as he goes and sits back in John's chair. His tail lazily twitches beside him.

Greg greets the shorter man and follows his kitty to the couch, draping an arm around Mycroft as he curls into him. 

"Should we talk about work or something else?" Mycroft asks and stares at Sherlock; he had tested the tracker on their way to the flat. He had a clear signal the entire way. He grabs a biscuit from the snack tray - butter flavor, delicious. Old recipe - their landlady made these. He smiles around the cookie and licks crumbs from his lips. 

John is in the kitchen, out of hearing range as the kettle has begun to boil. He sets about getting four cups ready, sugar and milk for those who can have it; getting the tray ready.

"Whatever you two prefer, brother dear." A mischievous smile quirks the furry's lips. Sherlock steeples his fingers in front of his gave, ears perking at the sound of John's clattering from the kitchen. 

Greg chuckles softly at the cats, leaning forwards to snatch his own biscuit, usually he'd scold Mycroft, but at the moment he could sense he was still affected by theirs earlier conversation. He bites into his biscuit as he leans back into the sofa.

"I say this is a more personal visit, we can just chat, mates over tea." He offers.

"Right," Mycroft looks at the last bite of his biscuit and hesitates. How do you just... chat? He puts the rest of the cookie in his mouth and cleans off his fingers carefully. Very cat like and avoids being the one to start a true conversation. If it were just Greg and himself or possibly Sherlock and him it would be fine, but a normal conversation not centered around work? forget it.

"Right, here is the tea." John serves Sherlock first, having already mixed it and then Mycroft. He secretly made it sweet for the kitty and with out milk. "How do you take yours Greg?"

Mycroft sips his tea after a thanks and is grateful for the distraction. Begrudgingly he sends another thanks for John having made his tea extra sweet; goodness he loves his sugary goods.

Sherlock smirks softly, taking his tea with a quiet thank you, sipping it happily, humming softly. He reaches forward for a biscuit and nipples quietly, brow arched at his brother, it was quite amusing how lost he seemed in personal conversation. He watches his brother sip from his tea, 

Greg send his kitty a concerned glance before he answers John, "Dash of milk, little bit of sugar." He looks back to Mycroft, tightening his hold around his waist slightly. He looks to Sherlock and finally sighs softly.

"So, John how's the search for leash free establishments?" He asks, finishing his own biscuit.

Only after serving Greg his tea does John respond, realizing the awkward silence in the room.

"Not too successful. Only a few libraries and a museum other than the short list of restaurants and parks I was given by the shelter. What I'd like to do is take Sherlock to a cinema and let him tell me what he thinks - sorry deduces is going to happen ten minutes in - if that."

 

Mycroft tilts his head slightly, grabbing another biscuit and dips it into his tea. That sounds like something he would enjoy doing, he doesn't comment, not wanting to. Unable to even. He snuggles closer to Greg, needing the arm wrapped supportively around him.

The cat raises a brow at John, a small smile curling his lips. He watches as Greg squeezes Mycroft lightly. He likes Greg, he's perfect for his brother.  
His ears perk at John's words, "Uhg, I don't like movies, they're all too blatantly obvious!" He growls, rolling his eyes, tail twitching in irritation, "The laws are unfair." 

Greg nods, sparing Sherlock a smirk, "Yeah Sherlock's right, there's all this controversy going about, it isn't fair to our companions. I say that if the furry's deemed dangerous, leash, if not, no leash, it's safe for both companions and their people. Furries are just like us, not pets at all, friends, lovers, yes, pets no." Sherlock quirks a smile, he is defiantly fond of the DI. Greg sips at his tea, "It's really simple."

"But how do they see a furry dangerous, then, Greg?" Sherlock tilts his head towards Mycroft, "Any ideas, brother?" He invites his brother to speak. 

John smiles, takes his tea and sits on the arm of his chair right beside his kitty. For some reason Sherlock thinks it belongs to him. Probably a cat thing.

"Don't I know it. Took them how long to approve gay marriage? It'll probably take them just as long to accept furries into our society."

Mycroft looks at Greg in appreciation for his words and then nods at John, "We're typically considered to be the feral version of humans because we can fall prey to our own insticts. Its purebreds like Sherlock and myself who typically do not have that problem. It's the angrier more animal like furries that they are afraid of. Like our kidnapper. He is not right in his mind."

Sherlock nods, casually leaning into John. His tail twitches, a slight growl rumbling into his throat, "Though they seem to deny the fact that anyone can fall to their base instincts during the right circumstances." He states, sipping his tea, ears flicking. The furry huffs softly, looking across to his brother.

Greg frowns slightly, "Yeah, him.." He rubs the back of his neck, "This guy's going to be setting furry rights back years if it gets to the media that he's committing these crimes..." He sighs, "But, if we say that a furry," he looks to Sherlock, "Consulted and helped solve the case, the damage might not be as bad."

Mycroft smirks. That indeed would be a help. A great help.

"Well, we'll see once you've solved the case then, shall we?" Mycroft finishes his tea and places the cup and saucer on the coffee table, refraining from taking another biscuit and curls close to Greg, nuzzling up under his chin. 

John cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair trying to sooth him.

"I'm certain that Sherlock will put Furry progress on the front page of the papers once he's solved this." 'though I am not comfortable with how he is going about doing this'

Greg smiles softly but still sighs as he pulls Mycroft closer, "Still, it's still touch and go for now. But we can hope." He sits back, sipping his tea quietly.

Sherlock leans up into John's hand, "Maybe, just maybe," he sighs softly, finishing his tea and settling the mug on the desk. He moves closer to John, a purr beginning to softly start in his chest. He really didn't want to purr in front of Mycroft, because, well he never purred really. 

"But as Greg said, we can hope."  
John smiles brilliantly and places a kiss on one of Sherlock's soft, twitching ears, still petting diligently. He adores this creature so much. The furry blushes slightly as a kiss is dropped to the top of his head. Sherlock bows his head slightly.

 

Mycroft observes the way John and Sherlock interact. His orange ears perk up at the sound of Sherlock's soft purring and his heart twitches. They really do love each other, he hasn't heard Sherlock purr since they were kittens and even then, it was rare. John must really be special if he can make Sherlock purr like this.

"Should we get going Greg?" He finds himself wanting to leave his brother and John alone, feeling guilt from the way he had treated John before. "There is plenty to prepare for with Sherlock going into the field tomorrow."

Greg looks to his companion and gives a small nod, "Sure, yeah, you're right," he stands, taking his furry's hand and squeezing his finger. "Have a great evening, John, Sherlock." He gave them both parting smiles. 

"Good bye, Mycroft, Greg," Sherlock nods, "Have a good evening as well." His purr softens slightly, "Good luck to us all, hmm?" He gives a smirk, watching the pair depart.

"Oh, thank you for visiting us. Good bye." John smiles as the couple leave and once the door clicks closed he looks down to Sherlock and tilts his chin up to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Where were we?"

The furry's purr strengthens, as John pulls away, he grips John's hips, pulling him down into his lap. "Here, I believe." He growls softly and presses a kiss to John's lips.


	13. Mycroft has some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just what happened with Greg and Mycroft on their way to 221B for tea; very short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there maybe more of these if i can't fit them into chapters :3

Mycroft kisses Greg on the cheek after they get into Greg's office to put away some things. Thankfully the door and blinds are closed as he advances on his lover. Not sure what spiked the sudden need to get physical with his lover but he wants him.

Greg sputters slightly at his furry's sudden friskiness, but a coy smile curls his lips anyway. He took Mycroft by the hips, pulling his closer, "Now, what's gotten into you?"

"Don't know, just want to remind you I love you." Mycroft growls possessively and presses against Greg, pushing him into the desk as their pelvises meet and he grinds them together. Suddenly his mouth is on Greg's swallowing him in a deep kiss.

Greg gives a coy smile as he pulls away for air, "Oh, and I love you, Mycroft Holmes." He makes a soft whimpering sound, grinding against his furry. He leans forward to kiss Mycroft once more, nipping at his bottom lip softly.

Mycroft purr, growling excitedly and paws at Greg's short hair, tugging at what he can get a hold of.

"Mhm," he moans, his cock getting hard as they continue to get hotter and friskier. Their kiss deepens and he loves it when it is in a place they shouldn't do it.

Greg moans softly, very aware that they're in a place they shouldn't be doing what they're doing. His hands move to slip into the back pockets of Mycroft's dress trousers. His hips rock into Mycroft's, his hard clothed prick rubbing against Mycroft's.

Mycroft growls excitedly moaning quietly against Greg's mouth. He loves how Greg's hands feel on him, his hard prick against his.

"Too bad we can't get off right here on your desk Greg. I love how you are when you pin me down and take me." He devours Greg with another kiss. They can't stay much longer, but he'll make the most of it.

Greg whines softly, the sound being swallowed by Mycroft's kiss, bucking into Mycroft's hips, grinding their clothed erections together.

Mycroft pulls away with a whine, his cock throbbing painfully with excitement. His mobile pinged and he pulls out the offending item from his pocket and groans.

"We need to get going Greg" He kisses him again. "We'll continue this later my love."

Greg groans, playfully shoving Mycroft away, "We better, you sod." He chuckles before standing straight, stretching. "Lets just take a minute to cool down." He sighs softly, smiling at his furry.

"You take a minute." Mycroft winks, he'd already willed away his erection. "I'm quite in control of my body - when I want to be." He corrects.

Greg shakes his head, "arrogant sod if I ever knew one." He mutters fondly, he takes his furry's hand, "Okay let's go," 

"Your arrogant sod, remember that." He winks and then once Greg has calmed down he allows the leash to be clipped on and for them to leave.

The DI chuckles, leading Mycroft to his cruiser. As they pull up to 221 Baker Street, Greg sighs, "Before we go inside, Myc, why where you so miffed at Sherlock this morning?"

"Miffed? Me no I-" Mycroft stops when he sees the look on Greg's face and looks down. "They mated. 'On accident' according to Sherly. They haven't even been together a month and I may have deduced everything about this John, but I don't even know him." 

Mycroft feels his tail fluff up and his ears flatten. 

"I just feel... betrayed."

"Well," Greg sighs softly, ruffling a hand through his short, graying hair, "There's not much you can do now though, is there?" He looks down for a moment, "I'm sorry love, but for what I can see, John's a good honest man, he loves Sherlock, and he obviously doesn't want to see him hurt." 

"I know he's your baby brother, and all that but he's been alone for the last year of his life, and it seems like he's always been pretty much alone, he's had you, but not recently... You've got to understand how, you know, Sherlock probably felt betrayed when you left with me a year ago." He turns in his seat, he can't really comfort Mycroft physically at the moment, and he's not too good with words..

Mycroft whines and keeps his head down, chest hurting, "I know, I know. It's just difficult..." He looks to Greg, eyes shining with tears threatening to fall. "Come on... uh." Mycroft clears his throat. "Lets just go inside, shall we?" He gives a watery smile and waits for Greg to get out and come around so he can be leashed properly.

Greg gives a soft sigh as he latches Mycroft's leash, the pair makes their way up the steps, and Greg opens the almost always door to 221.  
They get to 221B and Mcroft knocks.


	14. Cuddles and Biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Mystrade filler

Mycroft hold's Greg's hand tightly in return as they leave, not letting go even when his leash is clipped on and when they get into the police cruiser he is clinging to his lover's hand as if it were a life line. He says nothing, wondering if Greg would to question what he is doing. It is completely out of character for him.

Greg arches a brow as he drives home, Mycroft is acting... Odd, but he also got the vibe his kitty wasn't in the mood to talk about it. He sighs softly, shaking his head.

Mycroft feels better when they get home and he finds himself wandering into the bedroom where he curls up on the bed, tail twitching slowly.

He half wishes for Greg to join him and comfort him. The other half just feels like wallowing in self hate and eating a bunch of junk food that Greg doesn't keep in the house. Greg moves to the door of their room and looks to his kitty, he sighs softly and moves to the kitchen. He searches through the cabinets until he finds what he's looking for.

He pads back up to their room, "Hey Myc," he moves and sits to the edge of the bed.

Mycroft looks up at his lover and gives him a slight smile.

"What do you got there?" He crawls over to Greg and nuzzles into his shoulder.

Greg smiles softly, leaning into his kitty, he scoots closer, bringing up the box of chocolate biscuits to the bed spread. 

"I admit I've been keeping a stash, for a rainy day..."

"Thank you Greg." He kisses his cheek and opens the box, taking out one of the biscuits and breaks it in half, feeding it to himself and then offers the other half to Greg.

"You're amazing."

Greg chuckles softly, taking the biscuit and nibbling on it. "Why thank you, though you deserve it, love. You've been so good lately." He gives the kitty a soft smile.He cups the furry's cheek and leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

"And you've been amazing... as always." Mycroft kisses him back gently, wondering if he should push them further, he decides to let Greg make the choice.

Greg sighs softly and wraps an arm around Mycroft, "How about a cuddle, hmm? I'm a tad bit tired after today, love." He murmurs, nuzzling the kitty affectionately.

"That would be lovely." He snuggles into Greg's arms, purring softly.

"I love you Greg.... I always will..." He purrs louder, smiling.

Greg nuzzles into Mycroft gently, arms tightening slight around his kitty, "And I love you, and I always will." He murmurs softly, enjoying the sound of his love purr.

Mycroft kisses his face and nuzzles deeper, loving being so close to Greg. His purring gets louder and he becomes more relaxed before drifting into half sleep.

Greg smiles softly. Snuggling closer, and pulling Mycroft close, he ruffles a hand through Mycroft's hair. He started to drift into sleeps as well, snoring softly.


	15. A Sweet Night Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued from chapter 12, smut smut

John chuckles into the kiss, griping his curls and licking his lips. He could kiss his kitty all day. The furry mewls softly, hand gripping John's hips. He parts his lips for John and smiles softly into the kiss.

John feels his cock twitch at the hand on his hip. Sherlock's mewling just too delicious as he licks every inch of Sherlock's mouth. He wonders what Sherlock would do if he suggested that he take control this time, that he be the one to top him. His forwardness may be due to his fear of loosing Sherlock after he throw him self into the field tomorrow.

"Do you..." He pulls from the kiss. "Do you want to top this time?"

Sherlock mewls once more, hips bucking up into John, "I'd-I'd like to try it." He takes deep breath. He knew John was worried, this'd make him feel better, and he wanted too, he really did. He presses his lips to John's again, moving a hand to cup his love's cheek.

John smiles and kisses him back sweetly. He slowly gets up from his seat and pulls Sherlock to his feet. 

"Come on love, to the bedroom." He kisses Sherlock lightly and leads him, walking backward.

Sherlock growls possessively, pulling John closer, they stumble into the bedroom. Sherlock gently pushes John onto the bed, crawling over him on his hands and knees. He presses a possessive kiss to John's lips.

John feels his blood sing with excitement as his kitty... no... panther takes charge, pinning him to the bed and kissing him senseless.

"Mh, Sherlock..." He moans, hands all over Sherlock's back and hair.

Sherlock's purr is a deep rumble in his chest, the cat pulls away from the kiss. He trails his lips down John's throat, mewling softly. He nips gently but still firmly at John's skin, with his sharp canines, leaving little red marks in his wake. He growls in the back of his throat, rubbing his crotch against John's.

Sparks shoot through John, he moans in delight. 

"Sher... god, you're a fucking natural. Bite me... I like it when you bite me."

Sherlock moans softly, grinding his hips into John's. He nips a bit harder at a sensitive part of John's neck before biting down, not hard enough to bleed though. He licks tentatively at the mark he made to sooth it.

John's cock hardens as Sherlock's teeth are on his sensitive skin. He arches into Sherlock's body and touches him everywhere wanting him desperately.

"God I love you Sherlock..."

The furry murmurs softly, nuzzling John's neck as he grinds down onto John's hips. His hands move to the hem of John's jumper, tugging it up John's stomach. He pants softly, "I love you too, John.."

"Sh-Sherlock... Ah..." He moans at Sherlock's touch, never having been the one to bottom before and it is amazing. He loves submitting to his lover, absorbing every single touch he has to off him.

"Please.." His jumper is removed, revealing his bare chest, that is heaving a bit to breathe in deeply, heart pounding.

Sherlock smirks softly, growling quietly as he moves down John's body to unbutton his jeans and pull them down his legs. He nuzzles John's crotch gently, purring loudly. The furry moans softly as he sits up on John's hips, unbuttoning his dress shirt and shucking it off, soon followed by his trousers. He's wearing the red pants he knew John had slipped into his clothes.

John chuckles good naturedly and places his hands on Sherlock's hips, thumbing the fabric of his red pants. He says nothing about them, but they both know. He reaches up to pull his mate down into a kiss, reaching down to squeeze his tight bum, rubbing their clothed erections together.

The cat lets out a muffled moan, mewling softly as he grinds into John.  
He breaks the kiss to nuzzle John's jaw, reaching out a hand to the nightstand drawer. He fumbles slightly before he finds a bottle of lube. He settles the bottle on the bedspread before he lifts his hands to John's face, gently cupping his jaw. Sherlock presses another possessive kiss to John's lips, nipping lightly. 

The pleasure is just fantastic and then it is taken away. Sherlock getting the lube and oh, now he is kissing him again with those gorgeous, possessive lips.

"Please Sherlock," He thrusts his hips up gently. "I need to feel you..." His eyes hold lust in them and need. God he just loves Sherlock so much. He trusts him too. 

The furry presses a gentle kiss to John's lips, growling softly, "Shh, I got you." He shushes his love. Sherlock hooks his fingers in John's pants, sliding them down his thighs. He presses his lips to the shaft of his mate's weeping cock before he took John's pants off all the way. He smiles up at John before he grabs the bottle of lube and covers his fingers in a generous amount.

John smiles as he watches Sherlock work, loving the attention his is getting from his mate. His eyes slip closed for a moment as his cock is kissed and then observes Sherlock coat his fingers with lube and he parts his legs further to gives Sherlock room to work.

"I know you do." He responds belatedly to Sherlock's claims. He never doubted it for a second.

Sherlock smiles softly, gently rubbing his finger around John's hole. He works the ring of muscle slowly, carefully inserting his finger after of muscle's relaxed. He murmurs softly, pressing a kiss to his love's hip as he carefully works him open. Once John's loose enough, he starts thrusting in the finger. After a few moments he asks if John thinks he can take another. John is fisting the sheets of the bed, legs twitching as he gets used to the intrusion of Sherlock's finger, the lube cool to the touch and his senses are just so excited!

"Yea, go ahead." He welcomes Sherlock to add another finger, desiring the stretching ritual he'd practiced on his mate many times before, in the short time that they have been together. When the second finger is added it feels uncomfortable but then quickly it is fantastic when Sherlock brushes his prostate, electrifying John's insides.

Sherlock smiles, hooking his fingers, massaging his mate's prostate before carefully adding a third lube coated finger. He keeps pressing calming kisses to John's hips as he fingers him. After a bit John starts writhing and wiggling more, Sherlock nips the sensitive skin of his hips.

"Are you ready, love?" He asks softly, hooking his fingers against John's prostate once more. 

John had begun to go crazy under Sherlock's talented fingers, wriggling and wanting more. He gasps Sherlock's name as his prostate is intentionally abused.

"Ff-! Yes! I want you inside me Sherlock, please!" John wrenches the sheets between his fists needing more. Needing to feel Sherlock's cat like, barbed cock inside him.

Sherlock smiles softly, pulling his pants off and gently moving John's thighs apart a bit more. He uncaps the lube and slicks his aroused prick.  
The furry mewls quietly at the sight of John spread out before him, he leans forward slightly, tucking his feet under his bum. He grips John's hips and pulls him up onto his lap. He gently prods John's hole before slowly bringing John closer, sinking in deeper.

"Woah, Sherlock. God that feels so good! " John's legs wrap around his hips, drawing him closer. He'd never been penetrated before and sherlocks unique prick its doing wonders, stimulating his insides. The furry bites his lip, slowly sheathing himself fully into John. He lets out a low moan, followed by a soft mewl as his grip moves from his mate's hips to the sweet curves of John's cute arse. He starts out at a slow pace, almost pulling out slowly before snapping his hip forward and sinking back in.

"Sherlock! " John cries, his prostate being brutally stimulated by the barbs on sherlocks cock.

"I love having you inside me! " he looks into the face of his gorgeous mate. This is his first time and he is just amazing as always, a natural at everything he does.

Fluffy Geniuses

Sherlock pulls John closer, moving a tad but faster, thrusting into John at a steady pace. The furry pants softly, moving to brush his lips across John's forehead. His grip on John's firm arse tightens slightly as his ears drop in extreme pleasure, soft moans of his mate's name and mewls escaping his parted Cupid's bow lips. His tail twitches behind him as it curls around one of John's ankles. 

"Sherlock! I'm, I'm gonna cum! " John cries out, the stimulation to much for him, his cock spurting out stream after stream of white cum onto his belly. He yells Sherlock's name, clinging tight to him, riding out his orgasm.

Sherlock moans softly, peppering John's face with kisses, as he continues thrusting into his love, John's yelling of his name and his sweet arse clenching around him is enough to send him over. "John!" He comes, moaning John's name gruffly, riding out his orgasm, panting softly as he finishes.

John holds Sherlock to his chest, squishing his semen between their bodies. His body hums happily, kissing Sherlock's face, cooing, praise and thanks into his ears.

"Sherlock, you felt so good, you were so amazing."

The furry purrs softly, his tail twitching lazily and his ears flicking forward. Sherlock preening under John's praise, he nuzzles against John. His cock softens within John, and he slips out if his love with a soft moan. "So were you, John, you were brilliant." 

John rolled them over so he can cuddel him. Sherlock's cum begins to seeps out an it feels sticky but he could care less.

"Promise you'll be careful tomorrow love." He mutters, tired

Sherlock's purr deepens, "Of course, John," the furry snuggles close, nosing at John's jaw. John smiles and cuddles Sherlock, snuffling into his hair. Quickly he drifts off. 

Sherlock buries his fingers in John's short sandy locks, drifting to sleep a while after John. 

John wakes up half an hour later, his body humming and a slight ache from his arse. He'd never been penetrated before and Sherlock isn't exactly small; he'll probably be sore for a while. He sits up and looks down at the dozing kitty, dropping a kiss on his forehead, deciding to grab a shower.

The furry's arms are wrapped firmly around John, making him unable to escape, "Stay here, it's warm and cozy.." He mumbles lazily, ears slightly perked. Of course he'd woken when John had stirred even the slightest, he was a cat, he couldn't help it.

John laughs, laying back down and allows him to be clung to, "If you insist..." he kisses Sherlock again, lightly.

Sherlock buries his face into John's neck, nuzzling with a deep purr in his chest. His ears twitch as yawn softly, "Good," 

John kisses the top of Sherlock's head, allowing his hands to run along Sherlock's body, touching his smooth skin and stimulating him. He cups Sherlock's tight bottom and gives a light squeeze, fingers dipping dangerously close to between his cheeks. He cannot resist his mate's body.

Sherlock murmurs softly, wriggling slightly. He wakens more, eyes fluttering open, he nips at John's neck. "John," he purrs softly, nuzzling into John's neck.

John chuckles, moving his head to nibble on his furries ears. His fingers pulling at Sherlock's arse cheeks, pressing against his entrance, prodding gently. He wants to tease his love a bit. "Awake now? " He whispers into those fuzzy cat ears, biting one.

The furry gives a muffled moan, arching back slightly. He gives a brief nod, his curls bouncing slightly. His ears twitch against John's lips, the cat mewling softly.

"John." 

"What? " John teases. "Am i making you all uncomfortable?" John brings his hand to his lips and wets his fingers, returning to press into Sherlock's arse, searching for his prostate.

"No," Sherlock purrs, "not at all, I usually don't like surprises.. But I like this one... Very much." 

The furry mewls softly and his hips jerks as the doctor's skilled fingers find their target. 

"Many surprises when living with you, I'm glad I can get you for once." John bites Sherlock's ear again, pressing two fingers against Sherlock's prostate, repeatedly teasing it. He loves the way Sherlock squirms and jerks against him, the soft mewling sounds he makes causes his cock to stiffen.

 

A low moan escapes Sherlock's lips, his ears twitching under John's nips. The furry's purr deepens, the cat nuzzling against John. 

He mewls softly and his hips buck once more, "John." 

John presses his hard on into Sherlock's hip, grinding against him as a second and third finger presses inside, jerking his fingers inside him visciously pounding away at his prostate, urging his kitty to cum for the second time that night. He wants to see his face as he has that orgasm.

The furry mewls as he grinds against John, moans muffled by John's neck which he has hurried his face into. And again, the cat couldn't help it; his body was still sensitive from before. He bites John's unwounded shoulder as he comes, tail swishing almost violently behind him. He mewls softly as he comes down from his high, lapping at the bite apologetically. 

John groans, pressing his cock into Sherlock's hip, his jerking and biting when he cums ,makes for fantastic fuel to his raging hard on.

"Sherlock!" He growls out his name, wishing he could get himself to cum as easy as he got Sherlock to. He pulls his fingers out from Sherlock's hole and wraps them around his erection, several hard and fast strokes and he is spilling his seed onto Sherlock's pale, creamy skin.

Sherlock mewls softly, panting softly. The furry continued to kiss John's shoulder and up his throat after both of their releases. The cat cuddles up to John, snuffling softly, taking in his heavenly scent. His tail twitches lazily as he traces his fingertips over John's heated skin. 

"I think I need a wash," he mumbles, before a rare yawn escapes him, " but I'm soooo tired." 

John smiles and kisses his forehead, "I'll carry you my little kitten." John sits up, holding Sherlock.

"But I can't carry your dead weight. " he jokes. 

Sherlock chuckles softly, nuzzling into John's neck, purring. He wraps his arms around John's neck, avoiding being a dead weight. His tail curls around one if John's wrists, the furry smirks, kissing John's neck, "Off we go, then?" He asks softly. 

John feels his cock twitch again, pressing into Sherlock's butt cheek. He blushes, looking down at his lover. 

"Of we go." He finally responds, picking Sherlock up with ease and kisses him hard. After a moment or two of that he makes his way out of the bed room and into the bathroom. Half hard he wonders if he should bend Sherlock over the sink for another quickie.

Sherlock purrs softly, nuzzling into John's neck. "Hmm," he can feel John, half hard against his bum. Once John lets go of him the furry slips to his knees, grabbing his love's hips and nuzzling his crotch. 

"Sherlock, you naughty kitten..." He steadies himself against the wall, hand in Sherlock's hair, toying with his ears. His arsehole is still sore from when Sherlock had fucked him, cock spent from cumming twice in an hour, but Sherlock is somehow getting him hard and ready for another round.

The furry wriggled slightly, tail flicking lazily as he flicked his tongue out and swipes a lick up John's half hard prick. His ears go downcast slightly as he presses a gentle kiss to the tip of his mate. His tongue flicks out once more, and Sherlock rubs gentle circles into his love's hips. 

"Ah.. god that tongue," John just mutters unintelligibly as his overly sensitive prick is further stimulated. Fingers clench and un-clench in Sherlock's curls, hips jerking slightly as he is taken down by his lover. The furry mewls, his purr deepening as he slowly takes John into his throat, as much as he could, driven by instinct. Soon Sherlock's nose is nestled against the soft hair dusting around John's lovely cock. 

"Sh-Sherlock," John's head falls back, he has to adjust his stance so that his knees don't give out from under him. His hand twitches to press Sherlock's head up and down his shaft, but forces himself not to.

"Baby you're torturing me!" He whines, jerking his hips a bit as he's buried in Sherlock's throat, unmoving. It feels incredible.

If he could, Sherlock would smirk, he purrs softly, letting the noise vibrate in his throat, and around John's prick. The furry starts to bob his head slowly, adjusting as he does so. His nails dig slightly into the flesh of John's hips as he moves faster, tongue massaging along the shaft. 

John chokes on moans and gasps as he is sucked and swallowed down by Sherlock's talented mouth. The nails in his hips help him along, everything just feels too good and god he's already so close.

"Sh-Sherlock I'm gonna cum... fuck!" His fingers tighten in Sherlock's hair as his sensitive cock begins spasming with his release.

The furry mewls softly at the fingers in his hair, he swallows down John's seed, still purring, though a bit dribbles down a chin. Sherlock mewls, pressing soft kisses around John's softening prick before he stands up. He presses a kiss to John's lips. 

"You're too perfect." John whispers, kissing Sherlock, tasting himself on his lips. He smiles and reaches into the shower to turn the water on and wraps his arms around Sherlock to kiss him slow and sweet.

Sherlock's tail flicks as his ears perk, he mewls softly at the sweet kiss. The purr vibrates the furry's chest as he presses closer to John, craving his presence. "Why thank you," he murmurs as he pulls away, a smirk curling his lips. 

John picks Sherlock up and brings him into the shower and begins to bathe him the way he has the last few times they were in the shower together. A soft loofa, plenty of soap and lots of touching.

Sherlock murmurs softly, his purr deepening, ears flicking. His eyes fluttered closed, nuzzling to John, he hopes this wasn't the last time he was able to do this for John.


	16. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnapper finally shows their face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/w: kidnapping, rape, torture

"John, come on, we should get there early!" The furry calls, bouncing by the door, in a tee shirt and jeans for the park. 

John is still drinking his midday tea and reading the paper when Sherlock had bounced out of their room, ready to get going. He must have missed the part when Sherlock said he was getting ready because he isn't even dressed. He stares at Sherlock and then himself.

"Er... give me three minutes." John sips his tea quick and puts the paper down before pulling himself out of his comfortable chair.

Why is he in a rush to get kidnapped?

The cat pouts at John, rolling his eyes and he goes and flops down in the sofa. The furry stretches out to reach for the paper, flicking through it with bored interest. Sherlock huffs softly and fiddles with the stud in his ear, bitting his lip as he did so.

John pulls on his comfortable jeans, a belt. an undershirt and tan jumper. He grabs his brown leather jacket and steps out of the room, giving a small smile to his kitty on the sofa. He's nervous.

"You alright there love? Ready?"

Sherlock shoots bolt upright and nods, "Mhm, let's go!" He grabs his leash, and his coat, slipping it on, handing John the leash. 

John clips the leash on and holds on as he is dragged out of the flat and to the land rover.

He notices how jittery his kitty is while riding in the back seat to the park. When they arrive, he holds both Sherlock's hand and his leash, leading him to the park. There are several undercover people with their furries at the park today. Lestrade and Mycroft had been the ones to arrange that.

"I wonder if there will be anyone for you to play with today." John comments, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock's knuckles.

When they enter the park Sherlock waits for John to unclip his leash. He shrugs at John's words, "I'm okay playing alone," he gives John a small smile and leans in to press a kiss to John's cheek. 

"I can go explore," something twinkles in the kitty's eyes as he bites his lip and his curious eyes roam the park. He watches the people and their furries play, tail swishing and ears flicking. 

John pulls him back in for a firm kiss, whispering against his lips.

"Be careful, I love you." He kisses him and then pulls away.

-

Jim lays on the branch of tree, deep in the park, far away from everyone else, watching the furries in the park. He is hunting for his next prey - his potential mate. Once he'd heard of the increasingly popular and intelligent pure breed - Sherlock Holmes, companion of one John Watson, he began tracking him, learning his habits while still hunting other furries. He knew that Sherlock and his owner would come to this park on occasion, he just hopes the stupid brother wont be in the way.

-

Sherlock resists the urge to roll his eyes as he goes of to explore, leaving his coat with John, as it's nice out.

He plays tag with a group of furries a little bit younger than him for an hour or so before they suggest a game of hide and seek. So after a few goes at seeker, the cat lopes of to go hide, going deeper into a patch of woods in the park.

He pads down a worn jogging trail, ears flicking and tail swishing, he huffs softly, looking up at the small patches of sky between the leaves of the canopy. 

If Jim still had a tail, it would be twitching as his black eyes follow Sherlock. He smirks, watching the black curls bounce as the cat furry stumbles through the trees, Jim silently creeps from tree to tree, eyes never leaving Sherlock's form..

'Oh, how perfect he thinks to him self.'

Sherlock stumbles slightly on and upturned root, he locks a soft glare on the ground before he huffs.

It was taking a dreadfully long time for the kidnapper to get him, maybe he was loosing his touch... The furry smirks softly and huffs a chuckle, shaking his head. 

John's heart had sank as he watched Sherlock play hide and seek with the other furries, he ran off into the thick of the trees.

-

Jim leaps down in front of Sherlock just as he trips over another root, standing slowly up to Sherlock, falling short.

"Hello beautiful." Jim greets, a smirk on his face. He tackles Sherlock to the ground, struggling with him for a bit until he has him pinned and is able to tie him up.

-

The furry growls and tries to fight back, but he truly wasn't expecting that. 

"J-John!" He calls in a weak voice, his breath having been knocked out of him. As he's tied up he glares at his attacker, tail flicking.

"You!" He fakes convincingly, he didn't like surprises, but at least he was calm on the inside and able to act. 

Jim purrs a bit in Sherlock's ear, licking his cheek. 

"Come along my dear, we have plenty to do in such little time!" 

"But first." He says after seeing the stud in Sherlock's ear. "We'll leave this here!" He pops the stud out of Sherlock's ear, with delicacy and leaves it in the grass by a tree stump.

He sneaks Sherlock away, to the car he has parked at the other side of the park and takes him to one of his regular hide outs where he can take his time to do whatever he wishes with his captive.

-

John looks at his watch and then to the small bunny furry that looks up at him confused.

"Where is Sherlock?" He asks, "we haven't been able to find him.

"Oh, I-I'll look for him little one." John gets up from the bench, looking to one of the other Scotland Yard members across the park who is playing with his furry. They'll get to tracking.

-

Sherlock growls, ears flattening to his skull. He hisses at the man as he licks his face. He wriggles in the man's grasp, tail twitching violently, as his mind races. 

"So you got plastic surgery to get rid of you ears and tail?" He asks, teeth bared.

He causes a bit of trouble as the man tries to get him into his car.

"John!" He yowls, one if the more cat-like of the sounds he makes. 

Why of course, i couldn't very well around freely looking like you." Jim grunts as he forces Sherlock into the car. 

"Now bloody hold still! "

-

John hears a faint yowl from deep in the tree line of the park. He can't help himself as he rushes into the trees, calling Sherlock's name.

-

Sherlock's ears twitch and perk at the sound of John's yelling, "JOHN!" He yowls, resisting the urge to bite the man's hands. He didn't know if the man hadn't painted his skin with anything.

The cat hisses as he's shoved into the car, he pushes himself up with some trouble as the door slams. 

"And yet still so animalistic." He snarls, tail lashes behind him, slapping the leather seat. 

-

"John! " Greg catches up to the doctor, panting a bit. 

"He- hes gone," John stands in the area where Sherlock had been grabbed, support the shiney stud earring they had put on Sherlock. With shakey hands, he picks it up.

"Greg. .. what is going to happen to Sherlock? " He gives a terrified look to the DI.

-

"Still just as brilliant as any mad man with a plan. We'll be At your new home soon."

He looks in the rest view mirror at Sherlock as he drives. 

"Tell me, when was your least heat cycle? "

The furry bares his teeth, "That's none of your business," his ears are flat against his curls. Sherlock's tail lashes out and thumbs against the seat.

-

Greg ran his hands through his hair, pulling out his mobile, "Mycroft said they had made a back up plan, hopefully..." He trails off, texting quickly, "He's just on the other side if the park." 

-

"Fine, I'll figure it out for myself then." Jim goes silent for the rest of the drive to his hideout where he drags Sherlock into and ties his hands to the ceilng and feet to the floor in the center of a small room. After plenty of struggling that is.

"Ill be just a minute darling." Jim walks away, going a pair of fabric scissors to cut Sherlock's clothes off and take a closer look at him.

The furry keeps resisting the urge to bite the man, growling softly the whole ride. His tail lashes as Jim yanks him out of the car and into his hideout.

He struggles against his bonds, ears plastered to his skull. Sherlock hisses at the man as he leaves, tail twitching in irritation.

-

Greg thumbs at his mobile's screen:

Myc, he got Sherlock, what's your back up plan? -GL

Already tracking him, hard to lock on to his position, getting interference.-MH

-

Jim purrs into sherlocks neck as he presses against his restrained body. 

"Ah, you've mated with the soldier." He laughes and pulls away to start cutting off his clothes. "Its nice being without a companion, not being seen as a lovely furry without rights."

Jim admires Sherlock's alabaster skin as it is revealled, licking his lips.

"If you were by my side Sherlock, we'd be free to do as we wished. "

He stands back to look at Sherlock, his naked form just lovely. 

"You are simply beautiful, we'll made such beautiful and brilliant children together."

-

Just keep trying Myc -GL

-

Sherlock growls, trying to jerk away from the man. He hated it when people other than John or Mycroft touched him. His tail lashes out behind him, as Jim cuts off his his clothes, his ears going downcast and flat, his cheeks flushing in slight shame and embarrassment. 

He bares his teeth as Jim licks his lips, jerking away from his hands, growling loudly, "Don't touch me." 

As the man steps away the furry grimaces at his words, nose scrunching in displeasure.

"I never wanted kids very much," he snarls, fingers curling into his palms, nails biting into his flesh. 

-

Mycroft works hard, frustrated that his back up isn't working. This man must know what he is doing.

John walks quickly with Greg, trying to not lose his head. He needs to be reassured that Sherlock is alright.

-

"I won't hurt you my beautiful... unless you deserve it." He gives Sherlock a smile that means nothing of what it should. 

"I'm just inspecting you." His warm hands glide over every inch of Sherlock's skin, raising goosebumps to the alabaster skin. "As for children, you'll certainly want them with me... think of the better world we could create, our kids would be perfect. Young geniuses like ourselves to fix this horrid world."

They furry shudders at the man's smile and words, ears flattened against his curls. He tries to wriggle away from the man's roaming hands, breathing starting to go shallow. He hated people touching him.

Jim gently pulls and flicks at Sherlock's nipples, getting them hard, smiling down at Sherlock's half hard, barbed penis and crouches down to take it in his hands and inspect the impressive organ.

"Aren't you quite the specimen..." He goes around Sherlock. "Just one last place..." He pulls on a pair of gloves and takes a bit of lube to slick his fingers. "Relax." He orders as he spreads Sherlock's arse cheeks, prodding around and spreading his entrance to look inside. "Hm... its been a while since your last heat. You're on heat suppressants aren't you?" He asks knowingly.

He shudders and tries to jerk away as the man takes his length in hand, retching away from his hands. Sherlock growls, but otherwise stays quiet. Though he snarls as the man touches his bum, jerking away from exploring lube coated digits. His tail lashes out as he tries to wriggle away, shudders twitch down his spine as he struggles away. 

"I guess you don't know as much as you think," Sherlock sneers, "I'm from a shelter." He snarls once more, tail swishing in anger. All furries in shelters were on heat suppressants for obvious reasons. 

"And for quite some time too." Jim teases, pressing two fingers deep into Sherlock and tickles his prostate, just to see his reaction.

Sherlock tries to jerk away from Jim's searching fingers, teeth biting his lip hard as the man brutally rubs his prostate.

"Well, you'd better keep off them for when I return for you Sherlock." Jim pulls his fingers out of Sherlock and retrieves a silver ring from his pocket, sliding it over his cock until it settles at the base. He takes a small, but powerful vribating anal plug from the bag in the corner of the room, lubes it up and inserts it into the cat furry, resting it aginst his prostate and turns it on high speed.

The furry wriggles, trying to fight the sensations thrumming through his body, as Jim slides the ring on his cock and pushes the plug into his arse. Sherlock's nose scrunches at Jim's words, shame coloring his cheeks and making his ears fall limo to his curls.

He bites back soft sounds of horrifying pleasure and his tail lashes out, teeth breaking the skin of his bottom lip, tears spilling from his eyes. The furry's eyes clench shut, trying to ignore the pleasure surging through him.

"I wish I could see the look on John's and Mycroft's fces when they find you like this Sherlock." Jim smirks evilly at the way Sherlock is clearly trying to resist the pleasures of the vibrator. His intent was to humiliate the furry, knowing this would torment the kitty. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back for you... not here of course. They are tracking you." He pulls off his gloves and press the button on a small control, effectively turning of the signal disrupter. "Not sure how... but I have a hunch... Ciao mia bella."

With that Jim blows Sherlock a kiss and leaves with a sashay in his step.

Finally the furry's tail goes limp after Jim leaves, Sherlock sending a snarl after him. He all but blocks out everything as the pleasure turns to pain


	17. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's high on morphine in the hospital and a bit of Mystrade angst

Mycroft stares at the computer screen with excitement as he suddenly gets a signal. The machine working to lock onto his brother's exact position.

Found him! -MH

Once the machine locks onto Sherlock, he texts the exact location to his lover and hopes for the best.

Greg goes to pick up Mycroft on the way, John with them. 

John looks at the building Mycroft had directed them to it looks ordinary, but John knows better than to think that.

"Come on." John presses against the gun at his back just in case he's need it. "Where is he?" He asks Mycroft.

"Far left in the back, it won't tell me which floor though." The tabby replies, staring at the screen of his tablet he'd transferred his work to.

"We've got to move. We'll each take a floor." John says, looking to the three story building. Greg you take the first, I'll take the second and Mycroft you take the third."

"Yes," Mycroft packs the tablet into the bag at his side and they all enter the building, searching to find the poor cat furry.

The furry lets out a pitiful whimper, tasting copper on his tongue from his teeth sinking into his lip.

Sherlock's ears perk slightly as he hears the echoes of running shoes. He'd know that gait and running style anywhere, his brother. "Myc!" He calls out pitifully, voice rough. 

Mycroft's ears burn painfully at the sound of his brother's voice. He is suffering. He finds the room that Sherlock is in and when he sees his brother strung to the ceiling and the floor he sees red, but there is no time for that.

"Sherly!" He cries out, tears prickling at his eyes. From what he can see, Sherlock has not been harmed. He screams out down the hall for Greg and John praying everyone can hear him. 

Upon second inspection there is a cock ring on his brother and his member is swollen painfully and leaking. He hears the sound of a vibrator inside him.

"Oh Sherly..." he pulls his coat off and licks his brother's tears. "I'm gonna make it better... just.. just relax." He reaches around and gently pulls the plug out of his brother's arse and switches it off before dropping the offending toy to the ground. He isn't sure about removing the cock ring... he's too engorged, it might not even come off...

The furry whimpers softly, head hung low. His ears lay lip and so does his tail, a blush burns across his cheeks as his brother checks him over and pulls the anal plug out, Sherlock bites his lip harder, feeling his teeth break skin once more. Tears streak his cheeks, "Myc... I-it hurts.."

-

John hears Mycroft scream for them to come to the third floor. He's never run so fast in his life, slamming through the stair well door and finds the room they are in, the chains Sherlock is attached to will require bolt cutters.

"Sherlock..." He is by Mycroft's side, holding Sherlock's face in his hands.

"Are you hurt?"

-

Greg runs up the stairs as fast as he can.

-

As John enters, Sherlock tugs weakly against the chains. As his mate's hands bracket his face, the furry whimpers. He blinks at John, small tears on his cheeks, shaking his head, "I-it hurts..." He sputters slightly. 

Mycroft turns to his lover as he enters the room.

"Greg, we need steel bolt cutters!" He is inspecting the cuffs Sherlock is restrained by, they are gummed up, unable to be picked. This kidnapper really wants Sherlock to suffer.

"Oh Sherlock. please, I'll take good care of you." He kisses away his tears, wincing at the way his penis is engorged, the cock ring cutting him off painfully. Cat furries penises are not designed to have a cock ring on them. When they knot it prevents it from being removed easily, seeing as they need to ejaculate in order for the knot to deflate. He crouches down before Sherlock, gentle and doing his best not to further stimulate his mate. If they do not remove it and soon, Sherlock could end up with permanent damage.

"Greg, you should have them in your cruiser." John speaks in calm tones. Internally he is filled with a blinding rage that is tearing him apart. No one is allowed to touch his mate. 

Greg takes one look at the scene and shots right back out the door, sprinting down to his cruiser, there he searches for his standard bolt cutters and grabs his radio  
\--

Sherlock whimpers softly, ears flicking slightly at John's tone, he can tell, John's pissed. The furry tugs at the chains once more, giving a pitifully snarl of frustration through his pain. He blinks slowly, trying to stop the tears, his next snarl catches on a whimper at the pain of his prick.

"J-jawn..." He keens, squeezing his eyes shut.

Greg runs back in with the bolt cutters, panting slightly. He flinches slightly of the sight of the brilliant and proud cat furry in the almost pitiful state. He grimaces, "How can I help, Myc, does he need a bus?" 

 

"Its going to be okay baby..." John says in a soothing voice, turning to take the bolt cutters from Greg when he arrives. He begins inspecting the ring around his penis, wondering how difficult this will be. He can do it, just... will Sherlock be okay?

"I don't, John? Do we need a bus?"

"Yes, he will need a full examination and potential treatment I won't be able to give." He holds the bolt cutters in his left hand, fingers gently prodding at the skin around the ring.

"Sherlock, I need you to be brave for me and hold as still as possible." John presses down hard to push the skin away from the ring and settles the bolt cutters around the ring and clips through the metal, not touching Sherlock's sensitive skin with the blades at all. "One more cut love." He knows Sherlock must be ready to pass out by now as he uses the bolt cutters on the other side to cut it in half... Once he's cut through the other side he puts the cutters down and pulls the ring off and stands.

Sherlock whimpers as John gently examines his prick, gently fingers prodding. He keens once more, eyes squeezing shut, teeth biting down hard on his abused lip. He nods as John speaks to him about being brave, standing as still as he can. His ears flatten to his skull as his mate begins to cut off the cock ring, the furry lets out a breath, panting from the pain.

"All done baby, just relax, the pain will go away soon." John kisses his face, giving Mycroft a hard look. They are definitely going to rip this person apart. 

Sherlock snarls softly, tugging on the chains binding him, "J-John, please..." He swipes his tongue over his lips, only the taste of copper in his mouth. 

John wraps his arms around Sherlock, whispering in his ear. 

"Do you need me to take care of that?" John asks in all seriousness. He needed to give him some relief.

Mycroft looks to Greg and steps away, "Lets give him some room, go meet the rest of them and the bus."

Sherlock watches his brother and the DI leave. He turns back to John, ears still dropping, he nods, "Y-yes, please.." He whimpers softly, tail beginning to twitch.

John kisses Sherlock sweetly and kisses him down his neck and chest and stomach, "Don't you worry baby, I'll fix it." He licks the head of his penis and kisses it before swallowing him down his throat, working his lover's cock, urging Sherlock on.

The furry gives a soft whimper as John swallows him. It doesn't take long for Sherlock to come, the furry giving a low keen as he finishes, hands curling into his palms. 

John swallows his release, licking his lips and kisses him again while wrapping his coat around sherlock's waist.

He pants softly, after a few moments he speaks, "J-john, the chains.." He whimpers once more. 

"They're coming my love. I need steel bolt cutters. He did his best to mess with you." John holds Sherlock, helping him supply his weight. "You're doing beautifully love." He encourages, wanting Sherlock to feel as comfortable as possible.

Sherlock whimpers softly, but still leans into John best he can, he nuzzles against John's neck, snuffling as he breathes in his mate's scent. John's scent seemed to sooth him, make him feel safer,

Greg runs back inside with the steel bolt cutters, the paramedics and Mycroft on his heels. Mycroft steps in to support Sherlock as his arms are freed. John is updating the paramedics on his mate's situation.

Sherlock bites his lip once more, he gives a soft mewl, "M-Myc, thank you.." He nuzzles slightly into his big brother, eyes shining with a small amount of unshed tears.

The furry stretches and flexes his wrists, fingers, ankles and such as they're freed, hinging Greg and weak but appreciative smile.

"Of course Sherly."

"Stretcher? " a paramedic asks, but John takes Sherlock in his arms bridal style and makes certain his modesty is in check.

"I've got him." He follows the medics out. He'll be the one to do Sherlock's exam.

Sherlock clings to John, snuffling softly as he nuzzles into John's shoulder, scenting his mate. His tail twitches slight and his ears stay flat to his curls.

"Thank you John, I love you...." He murmurs.

John kisses his face, holding him firmly as they get into the ambulance and he lays him on the gurney to start his exam. The doors close and the paramedic offers his assistance. The vehicle moving immediately.

The furry whimpers softly, ears falling limp as he's settled on the gurney. 

"J-Jawn.." He keens softly, tail flicking weakly. 

John finishes taking his pulse, checking his heart beat and taking his blood pressure. He looks to Sherlock before he can go further to check his wrists and ankles.

"What is it love?" He asks, petting his face.

Sherlock leans up into John's hand best he can, "I-it still hurts... Not as much... B-but..." He whimpers softly, eyes squeezing shut momentarily.

John smiles softly at him, stroking his cheeks. The ambulance arrives at the hospital, queuing up to have Sherlock wheeled into the ER.

"Where does it hurt love?" He asks, there are many places where he is hurt, he's hoping he can do something to sooth him.

The furry whimpers softly, ears twitch from where they're plastered to his skull, he leans up into John's palm, snuffling softly.

"M-my prick and arse, they still hurt, J-John.." Where he was bound isn't bothering him, yet..

Sherlock bites his lip as Moriarty's voice echoes in his head, eyes flick to John's face, what if Jim threatens John because the doctors put him back on heat suppressants.

John continues petting Sherlock, keeping a calm face. He'd rather not give Sherlock drugs but... eh.

"Please give him a shot of morphine to ease the pain." John orders the paramedic who nods and does so. By the time the paramedic has injected Sherlock with the drug, the ambulance rears to receiving and John gets out to help unload Sherlock.

They furry protests minutely as the paramedic injected him, snarling softly at the sting.

"How do you feel now Sherlock?" He asks, knowing their still going to have to check out what is going on with him.

After a moment, Sherlock groans softly, he chokes on a whimper as the morphine kicks in.

The furry blinks a few times up at John, "Better, thank you, Jawn." His ears perk slightly, tail twitching. 

"Good," he grins, glad his mate isn't suffering. "You may not remember everything that happens next love, so just be calm."

The furry gives his mate a foggy nod, reaching for John's hand to hold. His ears flick and his tail twitches wildly.

-

After Greg goes to speak to other officers for a few moments he takes Mycroft's hand, "Let's go love, we can meet them there." 

Mycroft nods and follows after his lover, hesitating only to have his leash attached - they forget it before, but it was expected. There is no excuse now and Greg could get into great trouble for it.

Greg quickly drives the pair to the hospital he was informed they were taking Sherlock to. He unclips Mycroft's leash as soon as they walk through the doors, all hospitals were leash free, unless the furry was a psychiatric patient. 

Mycroft runs to the ER waiting area, looking to the attendant and asks if his brother had been admitted yet.

Greg squeezes Mycroft's hand reassuringly as the nurse tells them Sherlock hasn't arrived in the ER yet.

Mycroft's ears flatten to his head and he follows Greg into the waiting room. They will be called when he is in. When they get to the waiting room, few people are in there, he curls into Greg's side, pressing as close as physically possible, his tail curls around Greg's waist, feet tucked up on the two seater.

Greg curls a protective arm over Mycroft, he ruffles his hand through his kitty's ginger locks, trying to sooth him, but also the worry and guilt is eating him up inside, of he hadn't let Sherlock help with the case in the first place. 

Mycroft licks and nuzzles Greg's neck, knowing what he must be thinking.

"Sherly wouldn't have had it any other way."

Greg nods somberly, "I know, but still.." He heaves a heavy sigh, fingers gently playing with Mycroft's ginger locks. 

"Mr. Holmes has arrived, gentlemen. A nurse comes out to tell them."

Mycroft is out of his chair and dragging Greg behind him in seconds. He must see his brother.

-

Inside the ER, the nurses set to work, John overseeing everything, suddenly he hears his name called, Mycroft running to him.

A slightly blank look enters Sherlock's face, his cat eyes dilating slightly as he hums softly, paying the nurses and doctors no mind. 

The morphine is doing its job, that is for certain, John smiles and turns to Mycroft when he arrives, Greg not far behind. John kisses Sherlock's hand and moves away to talk to Mycroft.

Greg struggles slightly to keep up with his lover, almost colliding into his back when Mycroft stops in front of John. 

"How is he?" are Mycroft's first words, tail twitching madly.

"He'll be fine," John puts a hand on Mycroft's shoulder. "I gave him some morphine for the pain and the nurses are checking everything over and an ER doctor will be by to see if there is anything I've missed." He squeezes gently. "Psychologically there may be some fright, but Sherlock is really strong."

Mycroft's ears are flat against his head.

"Sherly... are you certain?" 

"Yes. We'll take good care of him, why don't you let him know you're here."

Mycroft nods and goes to Sherlock's bed, taking his hand and leans over him.

"Hey Sherly. Its Myky, I'm here."

Sherlock smiles up at his big brother, "Hi Myky, I'm glad your here." Mumbles the furry, tail twitching lazily. 

Greg had moved along with Mycroft, hand curled around his. He moves with Mycroft, giving Sherlock a friendly smile.

"Hi Greg, it's good your here too." He nods, giving a serious look. He looks back to John, before giving a yawn. Yes the drugs were effecting  
him quite nicely. 

"Jawn, I'm tired..." He mutters, head lolling a bit as the ER doctor walks in. John sits on the other side of Sherlock's bed, petting his curls, his furry's pupils are blow, he is high as a kite.

"I know Sherlock, once the doctor clears you, I'll take you home and make you a cup of tea and give you a bath, hm?"

Mycroft smiles at his brother, stroking his hand with his thumb, still clinging to Greg. He's glad that Sherlock is going to be well taken care of. He trusts John a bit more, seeing the way he'd taken control and cared for his brother, maybe he can accept their mating. 

The furry purrs softly lazily leaning up into John's hand, "That'd be lovely." He mumbles. 

The doctor watches the four before clearing his through, fixing his spectacles, "Dr. Watson, you are this furry's owner, yes?" He continues after he revives a reluctant nod, "You're able to sufficiently take proper care of Mr. Holmes, here?" 

John hates the idea that Sherlock is considered his pet; he is his companion, lover, mate. Not pet.

"Yes, I'll take good care of him Doctor." He replies, kissing Sherlock's hand. "You're not admitting him? I can bring him home?"

"Yes, we'll give you some prescriptions for pain management and two days of antibiotics to ward any infections. He'll be set to go in an hour - so long as he can move and use the rest room without much difficulty."

"Understood," John looks to Greg and Mycroft. "I'm going to get some clothes for him, can you watch him?"

"Of course." Mycroft nods, not looking up from his brothers face, giggling at the way he keeps having to wake himself from nodding off.

"Yeah, we can, go ahead." Greg nods to John, squeezing Mycroft's hand. 

Sherlock pouts up at his brother at his giggling, nose scrunching slightly.  
"Jawn, don't goo." He mumbles, pouting even more so. 

The doctor looks back to John, "It'd be best for him to get some sleep now, his body's overtired. I can get a nurse to bring in some warm honey milk for that, not real milk of course, almond milk." 

"I'll be back in a jiff, love. Mycroft and Greg will be here." John cards his fingers through Sherlock's curls and kisses his forehead.

Mycroft squeezes Sherlock's hand and tries to gain his attention, "Come on Sherly. Look at me, we're going to convince John and Greg to take us for sushi this weekend. We'll eat sashimi until we're content."

Sherlock pouts, but let's John go, "Fine, bye bye, Jawn."

The doctor frowns slightly before deciding to leave, still telling a nurse at the station to bring up some warm milk for the furry.

His gaze flickers back to his brother, he gave a soft sigh, "Maybe, but John doesn't like seafood too much." He watches as a nurse enters with a plastic hospital mug. 

"Your doctor suggested you drink this to help you sleep, honey." She looks to Greg and Mycroft, "It's warmed almond milk with a dollop of honey, the doctor didn't think anymore medications would be good for him." 

"He'll be fine, there is always a vegan choice or real food." Mycroft lets go of Sherlock's hand so that Sherlock can take the mug of milk and honey, helping him sit up and hold the mug.

"Drink up Sherly..." He pets Sherlock's curls as he drinks the warm drink. "Thank you nurse." He smiles, happy that Sherlock is getting the care he needs.

Sherlock nods, taking the mug, sipping from it happily, not weary like usual. His ears flick as he hums softly, tail twitching under the hospital sheets.

Greg moves to take a seat in one of the bedside chairs, still holding Mycroft's hand as he texts his colleagues and team about the kidnapper. 

"Oh, before you leave we wanted to know if you'd like another round of heat suppressants, we highly recommend it for someone who's recovering from injuries." The nurse turns before she leaves, "And we could give you information on clinics who provide suppressants."

Sherlock's eyes widen as he sputters, choking slightly. He starts to cough, handing the mug to Mycroft. 

Mycroft lets go of Greg's hand unwillingly and places the mug to the side and holds Sherlock's hand, rubbing his back.

"Sherly, you okay brother?" He tilts his head to the side.

The nurse frowns slightly, "Umm, you know what, you can tell us later, dear." 

Sherlock coughs into his hand, nodding at the nurse, gesturing her away. The nurse turns to leave, Sherlock stops coughing, looking up to Mycroft with watery eyes.

"I apologize..." 

Greg looks to the furry worriedly, frowning slightly. He should question Sherlock soon. 

"No, it's fine Sherly, she shouldn't have asked you such a thing while you were drinking." He takes a napkin and wipes Sherlock's lips and chin, babying him.

"But it is something to consider Sherlock. You don't want John to get you pregnant too early." He teases.

Sherlock pouts as his brother babies him, "Myky.." He whines softly before he blushes furiously at his brother's words.

Greg bolts straight up, "Mycroft!" He scolds, he looks to Sherlock with an apology in his eyes. He moves to gently take Mycroft's shoulders in his hands, "Sherlock, it's something you and John should talk about, okay? Mycroft and I had that talk alone and you two should too." 

Mycroft's ears flatten as Greg intervenes, blushing at what he'd even said.

"Please... we're not even mated.." he mutters under his breath.

John grabs a set of clothes from the flat for Sherlock, his favorite jeans and one of his purple t-shirts. With the clothes in his hands he leaves, heading back to the hospital. He pulls back into the parking lot of the ER and runs in, with Sherlock's things in hand. He finds Greg clutching at Mycroft's shoulders, the latter blushing deeply. Sherlock blushing as well.

"Thought you'd be sleeping Sherlock." John says once he is close enough. "You've must have been having fun."

Mycroft just stares up at John, blush completely taking over his face. 

Sherlock's ears lay flat against his curls, tail flicking as it escaped from under the sheets. 

He looks up at John as he enters the room, ears twitching slightly at John's words, "I got... Um, distracted..." He mutters, blushing furiously. 

Greg raises a brow at his furry, a bit surprised, he frowns slightly before dropping his hands from Mycroft's shoulders.

"Right..." John sit as on the bed and kisses Sherlock in greeting. "Come, get dressed and use the loo. We'll have that bath then, once home."

Mycroft's ears perk up, subject changed successfully. He stands, smiling, "Text me in the morning Sherlock. Do you want us to see you out? "

The furry's ears stay plastered to his skull, he shakes his head minutely, "No.." He takes the clothes John offers and pads to the loo, as he passes his brother his tail flicks.

Greg, still frowning, started to turn, "We'll be off then, text me when he's ready to give a statement, John." He leaves the hospital room, dazed look in his eyes. 

Mycroft watches Sherlock walk away and turns to John.

"Thank you." He stands and walks away with Greg, noticing how he seems upset.

John watches Sherlock come out of the loo, Still loopy. "Better? " he asks taking Sherlock into his arms when he nears. 

Sherlock snuggles into John's chest, ears flicking, "Yes, thank you..." He mumbles, shuffling into John's jumper.

"Mycroft and Greg said we need to talk." He murmurs. 

John smiles and kisses his face, petting his curls. He likes Sherlock this pliant and loopy - not all the time, but its cute, "About what love?"

-

"What is it?" Mycroft asks Greg as the walk down the hall, Greg looks irritated.

Greg shrugs slightly, leading the furry out to the parking lot, "It's nothing, pay it no mind." He huffs softly.

When they get to the car, Mycroft stops Greg from getting in.

"No, I want to talk... we have to talk." He demands seriously. "You're important to me."

Greg gives an exasperated sigh, leaning against his cruiser, "What's there to talk about?" 

Mycroft's ears flatten against his ginger hair, frowning. He didn't like how Greg is responding.

"Us... our relationship, I don't want to rush anything Greg or make you feel like I'm pressuring anything but I love you. I love you more than anything." Mycroft looks down at Greg with his most sincere expression, love in his eyes as well as fear and pain.

Greg's eyes soften, and guilt enters his gaze, "I love you too, Myc. You're the best thing that's happened to me in awhile." He sighs softly, scrubbing his hands over his face, before taking a step closer, "I'd certainly tell you if I ever felt pressured, and I never have. You have never pushed me past boundaries I didn't want you to cross, Mycroft, I promise." He takes his kitty's hands in his. 

Mycroft wrings Greg's hand in his own before he lunges at him, clinging tightly with both arms around his back.

"Thank you Greg." He whispers. "Lets go home, yea?"

Greg gives a huff as the air whooshes from his lungs, he smiles softly and hugs his furry. "Yeah, come on." He dislodges the furry and climbs in, waiting for Mycroft. He chuckles softly, taking the furry's hand as he climbs in.


	18. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wants Sherlock to forget what Jim's done, maybe a bath will help

The furry's ears flick slightly as his blush returns full force, his tail swishes, "Heat suppressants..." He mumbles.

John blushes, slightly startled, but puts on his best calm and reassuring face.

"It is something to consider now that you are living with me, as my companion and now... as my mate." He bites his lip. "I'd say its entirely up to you, but if you want my opinion, I wouldn't mind having children with you, but if you don't want to, then go on the heat suppressants. I'll be by your side either way."

"Going into heat doesn't mean I'm automatically going to get pregnant if we have sex... There are other option too... I'm mean I've never gone through a full heat before.." Sherlock explains softly, ears dropping slightly, it wasn't just what Moriarty had said, he'd never experienced a full heat, during his first one Mycroft noticed and told the shelter staff because he was worried. The furry worries his lip between his teeth, conflicted.

"Oh, Sherlock... I'm a doctor, but I'm no expert on furry anatomy and heat cycles." He admits, holding onto Sherlock's hands firmly.

"If you want to go on birth control or heat suppressants or whatever you need. Just do whatever you need... if you need to see a doctor more qualified, just tell me whatever it is you need." John reaches up and cups Sherlock's face, smiling.

"So tell me... what do you need?"

The furry's ears drop slightly, he takes a deep breath. His tail flicks behind him, "I dislike doctors.. But I should probably see a specialist, I-I want to experience my heat fully.." Sherlock murmurs, nuzzling into John's hands, "but I want you to be with me." 

"Of course." He keeps petting him, liking how he nuzzles into his hand.

"Do your research as you always do and pick a doctor you think you'll like. We'll get things figured out, hm?"

The furry nods, "Okay, I will.." He murmurs softly, starting to feel a tad drowsy, "Can we go home now, Jawn?" He asks sleepily, snuggling close to his mate and his comforting scent. 

"Right, of course." John holds Sherlock close for a moment longer and then pulls away to link arms with him, leading him to the nurses station.

"Can I get the discharge papers?" The nurse does as asked and John signs everything with one hand, never letting go of Sherlock.

"Lets go love, I'll fix you that tea and bath when we get home."

Sherlock leans into John the whole time, clinging to his side. His ears twitch and his tail flicks as they go along.

"Hmm... Okay, a warm bath with bubbles?" He asks softly, nuzzling against John's jumper once more. 

"All the bubbles you can ask for." John agrees, smiling as the tail hits his legs when they walk. The morphine is still strong in his blood stream, it will be for a few hours, seeing as Sherlock has probably never used the stuff before.

He remembers his land rover is still at the park once they get to the parking lot.

"We'll have to go back tomorrow.." John sighs. "Come on Sherlock, we'll hail a cab." He leads his furry mate away to the street where he can hail a cab, at this hour, who knows? He can always call.

Sherlock nuzzles against John's neck, humming softly. "Brilliant..." He murmurs, his ears twitching and tail curling around John's calf.

"Will you be joining me in said bath?" He asks quite innocently, ears perking. As John leads them down the street the furry leans into him. 

"Anything you like love." John hails them a cab after fifteen minutes. Sherlock cuddling into him, still drugged by his morphine shot, "I'll give you a massage and wash your hair too." He says lovingly, kissing each soft, fuzzy ear on his head. "I'll take good care of you."

"That'll be lovely..." The furry murmurs, snuggling close. He presses his nose to John's neck, humming softly. 

After a few minutes the morphine starts to wear off, Sherlock was still tired but his head was getting less foggy minute by minute. 

"Come on love." John pulls Sherlock from the car, giggling as they stumble on the side walk: Sherlock must be sobering up.

Once they are up in the flat, John leads Sherlock to the bathroom and starts the hot water, "Would you like your tea now or after? " John adds bath salt to relax the muscles and the done lavender bubble bath.

Sherlock sits on the toilet lid quietly watching John work over the tub. His ear perk at John's question and he looks up to him.

"After'd be okay.." He murmurs, tail flicking lazily, draped over the furry's thighs. His fingers stroke over the soft fur rhythmically and soothingly, a habit he'd taken up as a kitten and had gotten rid off throughout his puberty, though he still reverted when we was upset. 

"Alright," John turns back to Sherlock and begins undressing him slowly.

"Come on, in you get." John says once Sherlock is naked and he has divested himself. He pulls Sherlock up gently and guides him into the bath.

Sherlock gets into the bath, sinking down into the water up to his chin. He looks up to John with a soft smile before his gaze moves back to the water's surface.

The furry sinks down a little lower, purring softly at the warmth of the water. His gaze flicks back up to John, "Aren't you going to join me?" He asks. 

"Don't rush me, I need to prepare myself." John stretches and then climbs into the tub, careful to not splash any water onto the flood. "Scooch forward" John says and then sits down behind Sherlock, drawing him into his arms.

The furry scoots forwards as told and leans into John as he wraps his arms around him. Sherlock purrs softly at John's hear pressed to his back.

"Comfy?"

"Very." He murmurs, leaning back to nuzzle into John's neck, nipping slightly. 

"Good." John begins pressing kisses to his shoulders, neck and back. "I want you to relax... I want to give you some pleasure, so you don't only remember what happened earlier." John licks his neck, hands begins massaging Sherlock's arms and shoulders, moving down to his lower back.

Sherlock murmurs softly, the purring continuing, he wants to forget too, he only ever wants John's touch, no one else's. He shudders at the memory of Moriarty's fingers on him. 

The furry gives a soft whimper, "Jawn, I-I don't want anyone else to touch me, I want you... Only you." 

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure no one else touches you unless you want them to." Join kisses Sherlock on the cheek. His hand moves forward, intent on pleasuring his kitty.

"Come on, let me make you feel good."

Sherlock nuzzles into John, his purr starting back up as he nods. "Yes, John, make me forget, please." He murmurs softly, snuggling closer to his mate. His damp ears twitch as his tail wriggles slightly under the water. 

John smiles at his purring and words, "I will." John takes Sherlock's cock in his fist, sliding up and down his shaft at a steady pace, Whispering encouraging and loving words in his twitching ears. John's own cock grows hard, he giggles as Sherlock's tail tickles him

"Feel good kitten?"

The furry whimpers when John first touches his cock, but before long the sounds turn to breathless list told moans. Sherlock nods, his damp curls bouncing wildly, "Y-yes, John, your h-hand on my prick feels ah-- amazing." He stutters slightly, nuzzling into John. 

"Mhm," John nuzzles him back, giving long, lazy strokes to Sherlock's prick, teasing the head with his thumb. "Just let yourself relax into it baby, just think about how good it feels to have my hand on your cock."

Sherlock gives a low moan as he arches up into John's hand. He keens softly at the thumb teasing his head, ears twitching wildly. "Ah- yes John, o-only you," he turned his head to nuzzle at whatever of John's neck he can, panting softly. 

John presses kisses to Sherlock's skin, loving how he nuzzles against him. The pleased sounds he is making sends shivers down his spine and straight to his cock.

"That's it baby, lose yourself to it and cum for me." he encourages Sherlock, whispering dirty and loving things in his furry ears.

Sherlock, not really having much to hold onto in his intense pleasure, grabs a hold of his sodden tail, twisting it gently. The furry wriggles slightly, panting with his ears downcast. 

"Jawn..." He keens softly, the coiling in his belly tightens until it seems to snap. Sherlock throws his bed back, burying his face into John's neck as he orgasms, crying out softly. 

 

John litters Sherlock's face with kisses , slowly massaging his penis as it goes flaccid, his seed disappearing in the water. 

"Mhm, my perfect kitten." John holds Sherlock as he lays limp in his arms. "Better?"

Sherlock gave a lazy nod, nuzzling into John's neck, nose sliding along the column of his mate's throat.

"Very much so," he purrs softly, letting how of his tail, he becomes more acutely aware of the hardness pressed into bum. The furry ground down slightly into John's arousal, "What about you, love?" 

A gracious groan escapes John's lips, he grinds himself into Sherlock's arse, "You... You don't have to Sherlock. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." John massages Sherlock's hips, trying to not thrust against him.

Sherlock mewls softly, grinding down onto John's erection again, "No, John, I want to. I'd never feel uncomfortable pleasuring you."

He bites his lip, muffling a soft moan as his tail swishes through the water. He grinds down into John's lap, "Jawn, please, it's okay." 

John gasps as Sherlock grinds his cock, the stimulation delicious, but not enough to get him off.

"A-alright love... did you want to ride me? Suck me? Whatever you want is good for me." John's thumbs massage Sherlock's hip, pulling him down a bit to grind his cock into his bum.

The furry pants softly, he turns slightly to look at John. Sherlock licks his lips, "I want to turn around and ride you, John." He tail swishes in the water anxiously as his damp ears twitch, "I want you to come inside me, and have me come again just from you fucking me." He purrs softly. 

"You don't have to tell me twice baby." John helps Sherlock turn around, water sloshing in the tub and wraps his legs around him leaning forward to kiss his neck and chest.

"I love you so much Sherlock," John says as he guides his erection to Sherlock's entrance, nudging the tip against the tight ring of muscle.

Sherlock purrs softly as he nuzzles at John's hairline, lowering himself slowly onto John's cock. The furry bites his lip as he gets used to the feeling of John going in mostly dry, despite his relaxed muscles due to the warmth of the bath. 

"A-ah... Sherlock... so tight..." John moans, leaning his head back in ecstasy. "God... m-move when you're ready Sher." John clings onto Sherlock's hips, having to force his to not thrust into his mate's arse.

Sherlock lowers himself until John bottoms out. The furry keens softly, rocking his hips a bit, trying to get adjusted. He settles his hands on John's shoulders as he begins to move once more, moaning softly. 

"That's it Sherlock... My beautiful kitten." John moans as he guides Sherlock up and down his cock, rocking his hips up into Sherlock

Sherlock leans forward, burying his face into John's neck, nipping softly. The furry moves along John's length, muffled moans huffing against John's neck. 

"You're so sexy Sherlock" John bites at Sherlock's neck, moaning softly. The water is sloshing dangerously close to the edge of the tub as their rocking increases, Sherlock fucking himself on John's cock harder and faster.

Sherlock moves faster, groaning softly, pleasure coiling in his belly. The furry's tail swishes violently in the water, a deep purr vibrating through his chest as he fucks himself on John's wonderful prick. 

"Fuck ... Good God Sherlock!" John pulls Sherlock down into a hard, sloppy kiss. He moans as he feels his orgasm fast approaching, wanting release inside his love.   
His mate.

Jawn..." The furry pants softly after he pulls away from the kid to breath. He keeps his hard and fast pace as he presses warm kisses to John's face, "Are you close love?" He asks breathlessly. 

"So close kitten..." John's upward thrusts become erratic, fingers twitching on his lover's hips, "God! Sherlock!" He shoots his load inside Sherlock, spasming and moaning.

Sherlock keens softly, letting John's frantic hips trying to ride out his orgasm push the furry over the edge. His ears twitch as the kitty shudders with his orgasm, slicking the pair's chest, spunk dripping into the lukewarm bath water.

Sherlock pants, burying his face into John's uninjured shoulder, "John, I love you.." He mumbles with a lazy smile. 

"Love you too kitten." John gives Sherlock a long wet kiss, rubbing his hands over Sherlock's back.

After a few minutes John silently cleans them off and pulls the plug, "Let's get some tea."

Sherlock nods, unseating himself from John's cock with a slight wince. The furry leans over to press soft kisses to John's cheeks before the sodden cat climbs out of the tub, turning to offer John a hand after. 

John takes his hand and almost slips getting out of the draining tub.

"Thank you love.." John says as they grab towels to dry off, helping each other and then head to the sitting room in their robes. 

"Lay down, I'll get the tea." John does that, puts the kettle on and then heads back to light the fire place.

The furry curls up on the sofa, purring softly, dressing gown pulled tight around him. Sherlock's ears twitch at the sounds of John in the kitchen, his tail swishing lazily. The cat felt a calm settle as John's domestic sound oddly soothed him. 

When the fire is lit and the tea is brewed and mixed into mugs, John returns to the sitting room, sitting beside his mate and hands him his mug, "All better?" John asks after the first few sips

Sherlock wriggles so his head's settled in John's lap, the mug securely help in the furry's long digits. His tail flicks lazily as he purr deepens, "Mostly, yes." He murmurs softly. 

"Good, it'll take some time to get a hundred percent.. but i'm here for you." John threads his fingers into Sherlock's curls, smiling. 

His kitty has been through hell today, time to spoil him, "We'll go out and do whatever you want tomorrow, alright?"

The furry frowns slightly, burrowing closer to John, "I just want to sleep and cuddle with you." He mumbles softly, his purr cut short and only sounding ever so softly. 

"Then I'll hold on you until you beg me to let go." John leans down and kisses his temple. The cat murmurs and acknowledgment and settles his mug on the coffee table. He snuggles up against John, eyes fluttering closer. 

John takes another sip of his tea, pulling the blanket on the back of the sofa over Sherlock and hums. He settles the mug down when he realizes he's nodding off and settles in for a nap with his mate.

The furry snuggles close to John, "I love you, Jawn.." He mumbles sleepily, purr deepening as he snuffled against his mate's thigh. Sherlock begins to doze, ears twitching lazily and tail flicking in sluggish rhythm. 

John watches over his mate and falls asleep with a lazy smile on his face.

-

John wakes later feeling rested, his mate fast asleep on him, tail twitching. he strokes his ears to wake him, "Kitten..."

Sherlock growls softly, wriggling in John's lap, "No, 'm sleeping." The furry bats sleepily at hand John's hand, eyes still firmly shut. 

John giggles softly, massaging Sherlock's ear, "We should move to the bed... It's much more comfy." John tried to bribe him.

Sherlock opens his eyes to glare softly at John, the look soon morphed into a pout, his tail flicked in slight annoyance. Though he couldn't help the purr that can from his mate playing with his ear, "Fine... But you haveta carry me, 'm still tired.." 

"If you insist kitten." John laughs again and shifts, standing up with a long stretch. "Ah... alright, up you get." John scoops his mate into his arms, bridal style.

"We're going into bed and I'm gonna hold you and pet you until you fall back to sleep." John smiles as he carries him off to their room.

The furry purrs softly, tail flicking lazily. Sherlock wraps his arms around John's neck, he nuzzles against John's shoulder, "Sounds delightful." He murmurs. He snuggles into the bedspread as John lays him down, he gently pulls John down to him, purring softly. 

John lays half on top of his kitten, curling his body around him shifting until he is holding his love just right. His calloused hands begin petting from the top of Sherlock's head, down to his hip and back again in soothing motion.

"Get some rest love, I'll be right here when you wake."

"Mhm..." Hums the furry, ears and tail twitching lazily. Soon Sherlock drifts to sleep.


	19. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a nightmare, then finds away to make himself feel better the next morning.

About an hour later the cat stirs, whimpering softly, ears and tail flicking in anxiety. The sound of Moriarty's voice echoes in his ears, his sickly warm fingers creeping up the furry's sides. Sherlock writhes, nose scrunching in a silent snarl.

John had been in a deep sleep, but the slightest movement or sound of discomfort that Sherlock had stirred him from his R.E.M sleep. The slight jerk has his eyes snapped open to check on his kitten, evidently trapped in a nightmare.

"Sher." John's hands are in Sherlock's curls, trying to sooth him to wake him slowly, not frighten him further. "Sherlock, wake up." He whispers, voice getting a bit louder as he calls to him. "Come on, it's just a dream." John's stomach wrenches painfully. His anger threatening to come out. Jim Moriarty did this. He'll kill him.

The furry shudders, curling up, tail curling around his ankle. When John speaks louder, it wakes the cat. He blinks up at John, eyes swimming in unshed tears. After a few minutes of deep breathes to try and calm himself, the furry still feels like hyperventilating.

"J-John?" Sherlock stutters slightly, ears going downcast. 

"I'm here baby..." John pets Sherlock's face, tightening his hold. "You're okay, you're safe." John speaks in a comforting, low tone, soothing his kitten's ears. "Just breathe slow and deep. In and out."

Sherlock nods slowly, leaning up into his mate's hands once he realizes it's John's touch and not Moriarty's. He follows John's instructions and breathes deeply, slowly, in and out. A few tears trickled from his eyes as he blinks at John, the drops sliding down his face. 

"Oh Sherlock..." John frowns, kissing his tears away. "Please don't cry my love." He shifts Sherlock so his face is right across from his, arms wrapped around him pulling him close. "Cling to me all you need Sherlock." The furry gave soft whimper before he cuddled closer to John, burying his face into the crook of John's neck, taking deep breaths. Sherlock's arms wind around John's torso, holding him close and tight as he squeezes his eyes tightly shut, trying to ward off the bad memories. 

"That's it love." John continues petting Sherlock, head to hip, soothing him and whispering sweet things to him. "Just listen to my voice, listen to my heart beat. I'm here protecting you... everything will be fine." John kisses his curls, nuzzling his head, wishing Sherlock to sleep, knowing he needs the rest.

After a few moments of fitful sniffles, the furry calms, snuffling into John's neck, listening to his heartbeat with flicking ears. 

"T-thank you, John," murmurs the cat, tail flicking lazily. 

"You're welcome love." John whispers to his purring kitty. After a few more moments Sherlock drifts of, a soft, rough purr starting up deep in his chest. John smiles and curls close, not falling asleep for another ten minutes.

-

The next morning the furry wakes, and after a few minutes of staying still and breathing deeply, he burrows closer to his mate, snuffling softly. His eyes blink open and he gazes at John, purring softly. John smacks his lips in his sleep, shifting closer to the warm body he fell asleep with that had shifted. The sound of purring soothes him into a deeper sleep, nuzzling his mate.

The furry snuggles close, ears flicking slightly, the cat gazing at John with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sherlock nips at John's neck lightly, tail swishing, nuzzling at John's jaw. John moans in his sleep, waking up slowly, his cock hardening at the stimulation. He stays asleep though, nothing threatening him so why should he wake up?

In the position they were in, they were enveloped in each other, John the curled around Sherlock. The furry smirks, using his position to his advantage, the cat rubs his hips against John's. John gasps quietly in his sleep, still not waking up. The gentle pleasure he gets from Sherlock's actions not startling him into consciousness. Sherlock moans softly as their erections line up and he ruts against John, panting softly. The furry mewls softly, nuzzling against John's jaw, nipping at his mate's skin lightly. Stirring only slightly, John moans in his sleep, arching his hips into Sherlock's, the friction pleasant to say the least.

"Mhm..." He moans his mate's name, fisting the sheets lightly. Sherlock mewls and noses at John's jaw, tongue peaking out to swipe over John's skin. He ruts for a few more minutes before he pulls away with a light smirk, he reaches down a hand to palm John's erection gently, rubbing slightly. The rocking finally stirs John into an awake state, ocean blue eyes creaking open, finding his mate fondling his cock through his pants.

"Sher..." He calls, gasping before he could finish, the pleasure just so lovely.

"Hmm?" The furry purrs softly, stroking John's cock with a smirk on his Cupid bow lips. He gazes up at his mate, winking before he presses a wet kiss to John's jaw. Sherlock's continues to purr as he slips his hand into John's pants, finding the heated flesh. 

"You sly... oh.." John arches into Sherlock's touch, fisting the sheets tighter and moans his name, "You just love teasing me."

The furry shrugs, "I'm another denying that it amuses me." He mumbles in a rough purr, pulling John's length from his pants. His fingers stroke over the heated arousal, his tail flicks and his ears twitch as he smiles at the look on John's lovely face. John pouts and squirms, finally beckoning Sherlock to come up.

"Come give me a kiss. I miss you." He says, eyes promising to do something devious once he complies. Sherlock smirked softly, moving back up John's body, his length still in the furry's hand. Sherlock batts his eyelashes at his mate before he presses a kiss to John's lips, tail twitching playfully. The tail twitching in his peripherals is sexy as he kisses his mate, hands slipping down to grabs his arse and spread his tight cheeks.

"Mhm..." moaning against his mouth, John dips a finger down to circle his hole. The furry's hips buck into John's, moving his hand from John's length to grip his hip instead. He lets a low moan escape his lips, "Jawn...." 

Sherlock nips at John's bottom lip, cuddling close and rutting against John.

"God, Sherlock, you feel so good against me!" He praises, cooing to Sherlock as he pressing the index finger from each hand inside his lover's arsehole, spreading him open.

"Ah! J-John!" Gasps the furry, grinding his hips into John's. Alternating between rutting against John, to pressing down onto John's fingers, his hips gyrating slightly. 

"Fuck me, Sherlock, fuck me while I finger your arse," John finds himself begging Sherlock, the middle fingers finding their way inside Sherlock. Sherlock nods frantically, hands moving from John's hip to grope at the nightstand for the bottle of lube. The furry moans softly, finally finding the bottle.

"John, y-your fingers," he pants, tail lazily moving in the air, he hands John the bottle before he slips his hands under John's pants to pull them down his thighs. John takes the bottle, squeezing some in his hand and reaches down to lube his arse up for Sherlock, moaning as he penetrates himself.

"Sherlock... fuck... I need you inside me." John moans, slicking his fingers with more lube, so he can finger Sherlock more easily. The furry moans, dragging his pajama bottoms and pants down his thighs, slipping John's pants down more as well so he can settle between them more easily. Sherlock's tail swishes as he strokes himself, taking up to lube to slick up his erection before he settles his head just at John's hole. John's voice makes a glorious noise as he is entered by Sherlock's barbed cock, hands reaching back around to finger Sherlock's tight hole.

"God... Sherlock... I love you." Sherlock keeps going until he's fully sheathed inside of his lover. His tail swishes violently behind him, he grabs softly at the feeling of being inside of John and of John's fingers up his arse. 

"I-I love... You too... John." Pants the furry.

"H-holy fuck! Sherlock... You feel so good inside me... mhm..." John keeps moaning, his lover's name and unintelligible words. "Fuck me... please... feels amazing."

Sherlock pulls out a bit before thrusting back into John slowly. He starts a good pace, not too fast, not too slow, he doesn’t slam into John, or go too hard. The furry aims to hit his lover’s prostate, purring softly, broken moans escaping him as he's fingered by John. John cries out his lover's name, fingers finding Sherlock's prostate and pressing against it in time with Sherlock's thrusts. What a perfect way to wake up, he thinks, as his legs tremble with pleasure, arms shaking with need. The furry keens, burrowing his face into John's neck, nipping lightly. He thrusts into John at a faster pace as John's blissful fingers attack his prostate. Sherlock plunged into John at just the right angle, brushing his lover's prostate at every thrust.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum Sherlock!" John cries out, his fingers trembling as they plunge deeper into Sherlock, brutally rubbing prostate as his orgasm rapidly approaches.

Sherlock groans, thrusting into John at and almost brutal pace, "Ah~ m-me too!" The furry keens, hips stuttering slightly as he comes, biting down into John's shoulder, same place as their bond-bite, which had scarred over from before. "John.." The cat tastes copper on his tongue, and laps at the bite apologetically, "Come for me, John," he purrs.

The bite helps push John and the feeling of his tongue on him sends him over. He is Cumming hard, shooting his load over their stomachs. John's fingers skip from his arse weakly, exhausted, “Feel free to wake me like that any time." Join grins, hugging Sherlock tight The furry purrs softly, lapping at John's skin, ears twitching as he pulls his softened cock out of John. 

"I'll keep it in mind," he murmurs, a hand moving up to cup John's jaw as the other swirls through the spunk spattered on their torsos. Sherlock hums softly, face buried in John's neck. John giggles at the tickling feeling Sherlock makes on his chest. He wipes his fingers on the sheets and the wrapped his arms around Sherlock.

"Want to stay in bed all day like we planned?"

The furry noses at John's jaw, still purring, "Mhm, though I think we need a shower." Sherlock hums softly, nuzzling against his love. 

"You'll have to carry me." Join says, mocking what Sherlock demanded last night. "I'm teasing,"he says after a moment. "I don't want to move yet. "

Sherlock growls softly, tail swishing lazily, "Okay, but don't start to whine when we get all sticky." He murmurs. 

"I don't care..." John clings tighter, kissing his mate. "Come on... just a few more minutes."

The furry sighs, pecking John's cheek, "Okay..." He mumbles, his purr starting up once more as he nuzzles John. Half an hour later, with cooled and crusting semen on their skin do they get out of bed and head for the shower.

"I need a cup of tea." John comments quietly.

"After we bathe," purrs the furry, butting his curly head softly against John's unscarred shoulder. Sherlock's tail swishes lazily as they enter the bathroom, flashing John a smile before he jumps into the stall to start the shower.

"Alright Mr. Bossy." John teases, climbing into the shower after him.


	20. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes into heat fully for the first time, good thing John's there for him

John had gone out for groceries, and to run some errands. The furry would've gone with him but he was feeling a tad ill, though of course he covered it up with just being a lazy git when John inquired about it. 

In truth, Sherlock felt a bit hot, and rather odd. The sheets felt like sandpaper on his over-sensitive skin, and he was well aware that his body was sticky with sweat, bit he felt too lethargic to do anything. The furry had long since rid himself of all clothing, and soon he kicks off the bedclothes as well, curling up into a ball, cheeks flushed and tail curls around his ankles. The furry whimpers softly as he snuffles at the sheets. 

-

John cannot help the niggling feeling in the back of his head, worry about Sherlock as he wanders down the furry medical aisle of the tesco he is shopping at. The doctor places some tylenol into his trolly and as he passes by the over the counter heat suppressants which is casually placed beside the heat inducing drugs for furries with difficulties for having a natural heat cycle. John picks up the heat suppressant box and reads the back. Of course all of the symptoms and then some are on there that Sherlock is experiencing. With a sigh he places it back on the shelf and rubs his forehead before grabbing a fresh bottle of lube and a large box of condoms that he hasn't used in a long time. Quickly, John finishes his shopping and heads back to the flat, wondering what state he'll find his companion and mate in when he returns.

-

Sherlock rolls over and his tail flicks slightly, ears twitching forward as he hears the sound of John returning to the building. He gives a pitiful mewl as he rolls over once more, hands pawing at the damp sheets, he thinks he knows what's going in, but he feels a tad hazy. Everything's overly warm and itchy to the cat, he writhes on the bed, mewling once more, "Jawwwnnn.." He finally calls out, burying his nose into a pillow.

"I'll be right there Sherlock." John calls once he's in the flat and heads into the kitchen to shove the refrigerated items away and takes the personal items as well as a bottle of water with him into the bedroom, swallowing hard at the site of his writhing, mewling kitty on the bed.

"I'm here Sherlock... how you feeling kitten?" he places the bag on the nightstand and removes the pain killers from the bag and holds the water. "Want some Tylenol and water?" He offers lightly.

The furry looks up at John, shaking his head, "It doesn't hurt, I-I'm just really warm.. And itchy," He growls softly before he shifts a bit more, mewling softly, "Heats feel different to every furry, this is my heat right?" he mumbled softly, flipping over on his front, "But this s-stage should be o-over soon, then I'll j-just be really desperate to b-be... Fucked." He looks up to John, skin all flushed. John flushes brilliantly, staring down at Sherlock intently before he looks away sharply, embarrassed.

"Ah, yes... this would be your heat and it certainly would make you experience... such... desires." John clears his throat. "Um, how about a cool wash cloth then?" John asks, getting up to fetch the item. Why he is so flustered about Sherlock's new state is confusing him. He's aroused and confused by him. It's so strange.

Sherlock nods hazily, tail lashing as he burrows against the sheets, panting softly. He lets his eyes traipse over his body, heaving chest and all, his skin's pink with arousal and the heat, the sparse body hair he has' plastered to his pearly pink skin by sweat. The furry bites his bottom lip, worrying it helplessly, so far all his heat was just confusing and arousing, seeing his mate had sent a odd tingly shiver through his body. 

"Jawn." 

"Y-yes Sherlock?" He asks, coming back with the cool, wet cloth, gingerly sitting on the bed beside him to sooth his hot body with the cloth. He isn't sure how to deal with this and is only glad he's gotten the condoms.

"Hmm," the cat begins to purr, ears perking as John sits beside him. Sherlock rolls over so he's closer to John, rubbing his cheek against his arm affectionately, the purr loudening. The furry mewls softly and his tail swishes playfully as he peers up at his mate. John swallows hard as he is rubbed against, Sherlock's warm skin tingling against his own. The loud purring is distracting.

"Uh... feeling better?" He asks. Glancing at he bag that contains the condoms, hoping he'd be able to grab one before Sherlock pounced him. He really didn't want to be a father at his age.

"Considerably, yes." Sherlock purrs softly, sitting back on his heels, tail swishing side to side. He settles a hand on his mate's arm and gently rubs patterns into John's skin. The furry leans forwards to nuzzle at the back of John's neck, pressing a soft kiss to the soft spot under his mate's ear. 

"S-Sherlock?" John almost swallows hard, wondering what to do, the kiss sending shivers down his spine. He loves his mate, he does. He's just never considered having sex with a mate in heat.

"Hmm, yes John?" The furry purred, tail and ears twitching. The cat's tail swayed playfully as Sherlock rubbed his nose over the sensitive back of John's neck. Sherlock chuffs softly into John's pleasantly cool (at least compared to the furry's heat addled temperature) skin.

Before speaking again, he clears his throat and tries to not shiver too much at Sherlock's attentions, "Are you certain you want to have sex like this.... during your first heat?" He asks, nervous.

"Hmm," Sherlock's purr cuts off slightly, and the furry blinks a bit, cheeks flushed. "Well, yes, John," he rubs his cheek against John's shoulder, "I want to share my first heat with you." He murmurs, tail swaying. Trousers now tight and a blush on his face, John shivers.

"A-As long as we use protection. I don't think we should really have children right now." He says, nervous. They have had sex before, why is this any different? Maybe it's that too far gone look in his eyes?

Sherlock offers John a cheeky grin, rubbing up against his mate once more and nuzzling at an attractively blushed cheek. He huffs softly, "Of course we'll use protection," he slurs slightly, he blinks a bit, his eyes clearing slightly. 

"I love you, whatever you want, John." He purrs, moving to slink in front of his mate. John's heart pounds, feeling more excited than ever and he leans forward to kiss Sherlock once he's in front of him. Sherlock's still coherent enough to make a proper decision. He feels much more comfortable.

"I love you too Kitten." He says affectionately. Hands glide across his bare skin. "Undress me." The furry purrs softly as he complies, straddling John's lap before gently pulling John's jumper over his head and throwing it to the floor. He unbuttons John's shirt and pushes it from his mate's shoulders with and excited grin. His tail twitching and eyes dilating a bit more with each piece of delicious slightly tanned skin that's revealed to him. Sherlock's purr grows louder as he slips from John's lap to his knees on the flirt to unbutton and unzip John's jeans. John lets out a relived moan as his straining erection is freed when Sherlock removes his trousers and pants. The sight of his kitty between his legs makes his cock twitch.

"Beautiful." Hands run through his curls, smiling. Sherlock grins coyly and nuzzles at the sensitive insides of John's thighs, then up the length of his mate's lovely prick.

The furry leans up into John's touch as he behind to lap at the head of John's cock, tongue teasing the slit as he purrs loudly. 

"Ah... Sherlock... love..." John's hips arch up into Sherlock's mouth, thriving on the attentions he's getting, loving it so much. "So good." His hands reach for Sherlock's shoulders, massaging them and tugging lightly at his curls.

Sherlock pauses his ministrations to smirk up at his mate and bat his lashes slightly. The kitty wraps a hand around the base of John's cock, placing his other flat on John's slightly pudgy (only a tiny bit, just enough to show healthy living, the furry found it quite cute, truthbe told) tummy to keep his hips mostly still and not ruin the rhythm he planned on keeping. Sherlock leans up into John's hands before lowering his lips to brush the head of his mate's cock, then he slowly takes John's head into his mouth, slowly works his full length past the furry's Cupid bow lips, tongue gently pressed to the underside of John's shaft. 

"Christ! Sherlock!" John struggles underneath his furry, the talented mouth and hands on him making him submit to his mate. His balls twitch as his orgasm begins to build; he's going to pop soon. "I-I'm gonna cum Sherlock!" 

Sherlock purrs softly around John's cock, pulling off to lap at the tip before leaning back down, bobbing his head, lips wrapped around his mate's prick. The furry's dark curls bounce as he hollows his cheeks, urging John to find release. The furry's rough tongue does it for him; drawing an incredible orgasm from him. . The furry had swallowed down John's whole release, and pulls off as his mate pants and lays on the duvet.

"God.... Sher... So good." Join pays there limp for a moment, catching his breath, the furry is still in heat though and ready to pounce. John hopes he can keep upPurring, Sherlock cleans John off lovingly. He decides John needs a moment to rest, so he snuggles up beside his mate, tail twitching as he nuzzled at his mate's jaw.

"Jawwwnnn," he mewls softly. John lays limp as the kitty curls up beside him, his arm instant curling around him when it has mobility. The bask of the orgasm is one of his favorite parts, but his needy kitty is more important.

"Yes love?" His tired arm rubs circles into Sherlock's back, his spent cock twitching slightly. Sherlock purrs softly, snuggling closer, fingers griping the fabric of John's shirt. 

"I need you..." The furry mewls softly, nosing at his mate's jaw, ears and tail twitching with hyper energy the cat was doing his best to resist, not wanting to pounce on John before he was ready. Though such concern would evaporate if he wasn't taken care of soon. John inhales through his nose, moaning quietly at the attentions he's being given. 

"I'm working on it love.... You kind of sucked my energy out of my cock." He laughs, reaching down to stroke himself to life. It doesn't work that fast, his cock needs some time to reawaken.

"We'll see what I can do, hmm?" The furry purrs softly, rubbing against John before leaning over his limp mate, lips rubbing against the skin exposed above the collar if John's shirt. Sherlock's tail swishes side to side as he starts to pepper wet kisses along his mate's throat, ears twitching idly. John shivers as his kitty proceeds to over stimulate him, his hand shaking as he strokes his cock to life, whimpering and moaning as those silky lips leave delicious kisses on his neck.

"God... Sherlock... please..." John reaches up to fist Sherlock's curls, whimpering his name, his sensitive erection leaking pre-cum already - that’s just what Sherlock is capable of. The bare furry nips at John's neck before pulling away with a soft smile and lust filled and pupil blown eyes. He purrs softly, swinging a leg over John to straddle his hips, a small smirk tipping up the corner of his Cupid bow lips. 

Sherlock leans down to press his lips to John's, nipping at his nips with a slightly cheeky moan, "Jawn, will you fuck me? Please..." John can feel Sherlock's need vibrating as he straddles him, his cock poking his arse. He kisses him back and looks up at the furry helplessly.

"If you get it in, I'll fuck you," he can feel his strength returning, but clearly not quick enough for his mate, his extremely horny mate. 

Sherlock mewls softly, purring as he ground down against his mate. He leans over John to grab at the nightstand and pull out the lube. The furry pops open the cap and slicked his fingers to prepare himself. The cat lets out a soft moan as he reaches back and circles his entrance, panting softly as his body began to relax a bit. After a few seconds he slips a fingertip inside, Sherlock lets out a moan, burring his face into John's shoulder, lightly biting through the material of his mate's shirt. John watches with lust filled eyes as Sherlock fingers and spreads his arsehole. After a several long minutes, the furry has three fingers deep inside himself, and his teeth are partially sunk into John's shoulder. 

John’s hand twists and pulls at his cock, groaning when Sherlock bites his shoulder and he is ready. He lets go and manhandles Sherlock to the mattress face first and replaces those long, talented fingers with his weeping cock, burying himself deep inside. The furry growls as John pushes inside, but it soon turns to a soft purr. Sherlock's tail swishes playfully as his fingers grip and tighten in the sheets. The cat remembers something very important, his eyes snap open as he pants. 

"J-John, c-condoms!.. A-ah...." John's hips have a mind of their own as he rocks in and out of Sherlock, he bites his lip when Sherlock warns him of the condoms.

"F-fuck..." John whimpers, gripping tight onto Sherlock's hips to steel himself long enough to pull out and reach for the box sitting on the night stand.

"Goddamn it, an erection hurts when this shit happens." John continues complaining as he fumbles with the box, shredding the cardboard to get one of the foil packed condoms inside and tears it open, slipping it on his painful erection. After what feels like an hour, which in reality it is less than thirty seconds before he is buried back in his mate's arse.

Sherlock growls softly as John's cock leaves his body, but it turns to a soft purr when John finally finishes fumbling and his cock I'd burrowed into his arse once more. The furry mewls, "J-John.... Please.." He wriggles his bum slightly, tail swishing as he lets out a soft moan. 

"I need you." The kitty's fingers cling to the sheets as his ears twitch, his while body flushed a gentle pearl pink.

"I'm here," John promises, gripping tight onto Sherlock's hips and starts sliding in and out slowly, groaning with every meticulous stroke. "God you're so tight and hot. Fuck." John leans over, kissing Sherlock's back, licking at the sweat. The furry moans softly, chest vibrating with loud and low purrs, the cat panting into the sheets as he moves his hips with John's movements, hips thrusting back onto John when he pushes back in.

Sherlock groans, claws tearing small slashes into the sheets, "John..." He moans, ""Oh-ah, h-harder! Please." He mumbles, tail fidgeting as his mate licks up the sweat from the dip of his back.

"Ah... shit..." John's teeth bite into Sherlock's shoulders, his hips pounding harder, his dick plunging deeper inside, abusing his prostate violently. 

"Fucking hell Sher... ah!" His hips can't stop moving, he wants him so much, his mate, his beautiful Sherlock. The furry moans pitifully, hand going to grasp his own desperate and leaking prick. Sherlock begins to stroke himself furiously, whimpering softly, tail whipping back and forth.

"J-John, I'm c-close!" The cat groaned, hand moving at a fervent pace, "I-I'm going to come!" He makes a mewling noise, wriggling against John's furious pounding.

"Cum for me Sherlock!" John cries out, his tired body still furiously plowing into his lover, panting as his own orgasm approaches.

"I love you Sherlock... god you're amazing!" He leans closer, kissing his body over and over, loving him for everything he is.

Sherlock mewls softly as his digits furiously move over his pulsing cock, the others kneading into the sheet. The furry lets out a half-choked moan as his spills his seed over his hand and the mattress, "J-John!" Sherlock collapses on the sheets, shivering as John pumps into him still, mewling softly and wriggling his hips slightly. It is several more, punishing thrusts into Sherlock's body before John is filling his condom, body convulsing with pleasure before he falls forward onto Sherlock's back, twitching. Everything is trembling. Aching with delight.

"God... Sherlock..." He gasps for air, their sweaty bodies sliding together. 

The furry gives a soft mewl, arching up into his mate's sweat slick body as John settles atop him, "J-John, could-could you-" Sherlock wriggles slightly, John's weight on his was lovely, truly, but the kitty's tail was being crushed slightly by his mate's weight, "my-my, tail.." He flexes his fingers from their death grip in the sheets, eyes wandering over the slashes from his claws. 

"Sorry love.." John shifts so he can roll to the side, no longer on Sherlock's tail and curls into him.

"I-I ripped the sheets too, s-sorry," The furry murmured softly.

"It's fine..... Cheap sheets anyway..." John mumbles, falling asleep. "Do you feel better kitten?" He asks, wondering if his mate still feels the pulling need of his heat.

"It's fine John," Sherlock murmurs, nuzzling against his mate, cheeks flushed a bit, nodding as John stars that he was okay about the sheets. The furry's tail flicks as he curls into John, nosing at his jaw, "For now, yes, it should lull for a bit." He sighs, snuffling softly.

"Good... I'm glad..." He kisses his head and holds him tight. "Lets get some rest, in case you need another round." The furry nods and gives a little content sigh, tucking his nose against John's neck and beginning to purr softly, fingers curled up against John's warm chest. John smiles as he falls asleep, lulled by the purring Sherlock makes, relaxing him.

 

-

Jim Moriarty sighs, laying on his back in one of his many secret homes, this one is an apartment on the top floor of a complex beautiful and with a great view of London. He tosses his tennis ball into the air and catches it again, glancing at his TV, with four separate feeds on it of Sherlock and John's flat. They'd been going at it for a while now, Sherlock in the middle of his heat. 

Damn he's jealous.... if only he could have him for himself...

Maybe its time for another shot at kidnapping him and keeping him until his next heat and mate with him.

The last few purebreds he's had were nothing to him, pretty faces, dull conversation and idiotic. 

Sherlock is the only one he sees fit.

Jim pops up off his bed and flips open his phone, dialing for his assistant.

"Yea boss?" He answers.

"Moran, I need you to set up the next attack, I'll give you details soon."

"Got it," he hangs up after, going to prepare for whatever crazy scheme his boss comes up with.


End file.
